The Multi-Bladed Hunter
by ShizuBABE
Summary: Kirito has been hearing rumors throughout SAO about a solo player that has been called the Multi-bladed Hunter. Clearing hidden floors and taking rouge PKs. Unbelieving of them, Kirito ignored the rumors. That is, until he meets the Hunter in the flesh. Warnings: AU, Yaoi so that means M/M. Pairing: Harriku(Harry)/Kirito. This is NOT a Fem!Harry or Fem!Kirito fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beater meets The Hunter

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter nor do I own Sword Art Online but I sure as Hell own the idea of this story**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Harriku(Harry)/Kirito**

 **Warnings: Swearing/Cussing, Violence, Sexual Harassment, Mentions of murder, OOC(Definately ooc in this), mixed timeline, Yaoi**

 **Summary: Kirito has been hearing rumors throughout SAO about a solo player that has been called the Multibladed Hunter. Clearing hidden floors and taking rouge PKs. Unbelieving of the, Kirito ignored the rumors. That is, until he meets the Hunter in the flesh.**

 **Note: Why cant I find any Harry/Kirito pairings that doesn't involve Harry being a girl?! *Flips a table in frustration*  
This is Yaoi. Don't like that Harry or Kirito isn't a girl in this fic? Fuck off. This is Yaoi so that means Boy/boy. Hate it? There is the back button you can click on. Thank you ****for giving this a chance** **! AN on the bottom. Hope you enjoy!**

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts/Thinking"  
_

* * *

Ominous silence surrounded them. The black swordsman tensed, sensing thirteen - no fourteen people hiding behind the large trees around them. Two young twins, Akira and Amiko, who stood beside him were shivering in fear. Having on planned on meeting their older sister in the entrance of floor 47, but had somehow ended up wandering in a hidden floor that appeared to be empty. Not knowing that it was actually the hide out of the famous PK Guild Jormungand. Trying to use Teleportation crystals didn't seemed to have effect when the had decided to use them. Which in turn making them panic and unknowingly wander deeper into the floor, when they were trying to find the exit. Luck was slightly with them when they had fortunately ran into the black swordsman (having on heard from their sister that he was a strong kind fighter who fought on the front lines) and had asked him if he could escort them back off the floor.

Being the guy he was Kirito agreed and started to guide them towards the teleportation gate. But it seemed that their luck had ran out when the forest had become eerily quiet making them halt in a wide clearing. Which brings us back to the present situation. Kirito subtly shifted his right foot back into his usual attack and defense stance. His right hand gripping his current sword 'Winds Reaper' tightly. The Black blade gleamed sky blue in the shine of the light for a moment before hiding its true color behind the color of the night.

A crunch of leaves made the twins and Kirito tense even further as they saw a beautiful woman reveal herself from the shade of the forest, sporting a small kind smile. But Kirito didn't believed such a false gesture since he had seen the malicious sadistic gleam that had flashed in her blue eyes for a split second. The woman had green scaled armor and stood 5'10 with a rapier hanging on her left side. A medium sized shield hung on her right arm and above it had an emblem of a large snake that had its fangs bared. Blonde hair hung loosely down to the base of her back and and her posture gave off an aura that screamed arrogance.

"My my, three little kittens have wondered into the snakes den." Green painted lips that had smiled so kindly moments ago had slowly grew into a dark smirk that held cruel anticipation. Then she had cooed at the three players with a tilt of her head "Have you come to play with us little kittens?"

Slowly one by one, fourteen men stepped out into the clearing and all were holding jagged blades . Each one of them had sadistic lights within their eyes and crazed grins stretched on their lips. The emblem of the same snake that was on the woman's shield were marked on different areas of the men's skin. The tattoo was of a Black Mamba, fangs bared and coils wrapped around the letters of S.A.O.. Some of the men had the mark on their armor instead of their skin, but Kirito knew just who these people were and what Guild the came from.

PKs from the rising Guild Jormungand.

The Infamous Jormungand were known to have the guild that held the most ruthless player killing members in S.A.O. rivaling the rumored Guild the Laughing Coffin themselves. Not as large as the 'Red Guild' the 'Venom guild' makes up for the cruelty and torture that not even the laughing coffin takes up on their victims. Only going for the pleasure of playing with their victim as long as possible before killing them. Not caring at all for the items and loot that was on their prey.

Kirito had heard about the only other PK guild that has been rising even more faster than the Laughing Coffin. To have to run into a member much less a group of the snake guild had the black swordsman stiff with tension at the fact that he may be up against an even more dangerous group of monsters than a large horde of monsters he faced daily.

"Aw. Why so quiet?" the leader of the small group pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me you won't play with us." she frowned sadly, looking disappointed at that fact.

Kirito shifted slightly when he sensed more than heard a few men take a few steps closer to him and the twins. Aiming a fierce glare at the men halted them for a moment, but their eager grins informed him that they weren't that scared of him at all.

"They probably wont play with us until you introduce yourself captain." One of the men spoke up with a smirk while the others snickered.

"Ah!" The 'captain' snapped her fingers at what one of her men suggested "You're completely right Goki. How rude of me!"

Kirito glared in slight anger at the mocking tone the woman spoke in. Watching her bow exaggeratedly she then introduced herself, "My is Alexandra. Lieutenant of the fifth commander of Jormungand."

The group laughed loudly when they noticed the twins stiffened visibly and trembled in fear. Huddling closer to Kirito when they had heard of the guild name Alexandra had come from. They too have heard of the vicious Guild Jormungand. Named after the mythical son of the mischief god Loki, a colossal snake that was prophesied to bring the end of the world. Kirito knew that with the twins with him, placed him in a tighter spot than he would be alone. But he would never abandon the young players to save himself. The murders of this guild were no laughing matter even if he WAS level 75 currently. So right now, protecting the twins from these people was the beater's top priority and Kirito would never back down on keeping them safe.

To stall a bit of time to think of a plan on how to deal with the tight situation, Kirito spoke calmly "We're just passing though Alexandra-san" He reasoned while relaxing his stance slightly and lowered his sword to his side, even though he would be ready to attack on a seconds notice. "We were heading back out of this floor after gathering some items we found. So we won't bother you and take up any of your precious time."

Usually, if he was by himself Kirito would have easily fought, knocked out and captured these murders. but since he had the twins by his side, he was left with plan B. Get all three of them out of here without any deaths. Unfortunately luck didn't seem to be on his side this time when he saw the smirk on Alexandra's lips turn into cruel amusement.

"So you didn't come to play then?" The lieutenant cocked her head to the left; her smirk still in place. "Alright then" she straightened up and nodded in acceptance. Feeling a shiver of sick pleasure run down her spine Alexandra grinned maliciously inside at the hope and relief in the twins eyes. Inwardly vibrating with anticipation on wanting to see those eyes wide with horror and fear as she takes away their dream of surviving she giggled softly "But unfortunately we can't let you pass."

"What? Why?!" Amiko cried out in shock. Gripping her brothers hand tightly in her own.

"Well..." Alexandra drawled out as she started to circle around the trio. "You've stolen from our Guild."

"Stole?" Akira asked in confusion receiving a nod.

"Yes" The woman grinned and continued to explain while she prowled around Kirito and the twins. "Your black sword protector said you have gathered items on this floor" Eyes shined with mirth and stared right back at the glare Kirito aimed at her when she came to a halt in front of him. "This floor belongs to us, therefore anything you took." She purred "You stole."

"We didn't take anything-!" Amiko shouted out, but cut her sentence by clamping her mouth shut with her hands. Eyes widening in horror on stupidly giving away Kirito's bluff.

Kirito cursed inwardly on how quickly and easily his plan crashed. Gritting his teeth when the group started to chuckle sinisterly.

"You lied?" The woman question with a blank expression, even as her men continued to snicker and laugh. Knowing that their boss was finally coming to the exciting part of their game with their prey. "Well then. It looks like we have to punish you for lying to us instead of stealing from us." She grinned wildly when Amiko gave out a startled cry of distress. The younger twin was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away from her brother by the man who spoke up before, Goki.

"Amiko!" Akira shouted out in panic moving forward to reach out to her, but froze when Goki's bade came up to his sister's throat in threat. Amiko whimpered in fear, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ah-ah little boy" The large man all but purred when he held his weapon even closer to the trembling girls throat. "It would be wise of you to stay where you are unless you want to see your sister shatter into a thousand pieces." Goki bared a crazed grin as he nuzzled the Amiko's neck, gaining a frightened whimper from her. " One move and she's gone."

 _'Fuck!'_ Kirito cursed in his mind as their situation got even worse, because he had took his eyes off of the twins for a moment. Cursing himself for such a stupid careless mistake he growled lowly and glared coldly at the entertained Leader. He knew that if he let the twins die he wouldn't be able to handle another heavy burden weighing down on him. He wont let that happen. He wont let another person die because of him. Kirito wont let any more deaths stain his hands. He wont break the promise and vow he made to himself.

"What do you want?" Kirito asked even though he knew that this group wouldn't want anything that came from their inventory. And his assumtion was correct when Alexandra's smirk turned crazed and wild. The men around him now brimming with excitement and eagerness to play with their play.

"Want?" she asked though her grin didn't dim in the slightest. Kirito's jaw locked as he stood stiffly beside Akira. Both Akira and the captured Amiko paled white when she told them what she wanted.

"What I want?" A chuckle "What I want is to see yous wide in horror as we play with that little girl... I want to see her body tremble in fear and pain while you burn with rage and helplessness." The men now were taunting and agreeing with their lieutenant as she continued her desires. Her eyes filled with madness as her voice grew louder and her arms wrapped around herself. "I want to see the empty shell of that boy after we kill his sister right in front of his eyes! I want to see the fire of life dim into nothing as he comes to term that he failed his sibling! That he is and was too weak to do anything about it! And I crave to see that strong will of yours Black swordsman! To crumble into nothing but hopelessness as we destroy them before your eyes!"

The group crackled as rage burned in Kirito's eyes. Wanting so badly to to attack and destroy these evil people who stain this world but didn't know how to attack when Amiko was in danger of dying with just a move.

"But most of all" Alexandra released a breathed sigh and a shiver wracked her body again as she closed her eyes for a moment. Then opened them to show Kirito the sick desire that glowed within them. "I want to feel the ultimate pleasure... In seeing the light of light of their eyes fade right before they shatter into nothing"

"Bastards" Akira cursed them as he saw his sister tremble even more violently at the prospect of dying in the game. The men leered at the captured girl while Goki grinned widely sending a cold chill run down Akira's spine "I can't wait to have some fun with your cute sister little boy" he taunted the older twin, pressing his nose firmly into Amiko's neck and taking a long whiff of her smell and growling in approval in taking in the sent of fear and peaches. Akira moved to take a step forward but his sister's weak whimper halted him when the blade against her neck dug in lightly. "Don't worry though kid. we'll take REAL good care of her." Goki chuckled darkly as the men taunted Akira with promises on what the would do to his sister.

Both males growled in rage. Kirito quickly estimating the distance between him and Goki. Thinking on how to quickly move and how to force him on releasing Amiko. Akira having the same thought of just wanting his sister out of the disgusting man's arms.

But before anyone could move into action they all heard a low threatening growl. Heads turning to the direction of the growl they all froze when a large four foot tall black fox revealed its head from the shade of the trees. It's golden eyes pierced each and everyone of them like a true predator as it slowly stepped out. The feral growl was continuous as the fox pinned Goki and Amiko -who were the closest- where they were and took its slow prowl toward them. Walking to the light the large fox revealed its unique features. On the animal's forehead shined a bright gold jewel of a crescent moon glowed with hidden power. The tips of its ears were white as was its left front paw and right hind leg. When finally out in the light it was a shock to everyone as four white tipped tails swayed gracefully behind the fierce animal.

"What the fuck...?" "Goki mumbled to himself. He was stiff as a stone like everyone else at the sight of the intimidating Kitsune. The demon fox snarled viciously, causing the players to flinch at the sound. It bared its large fangs and its ears were pressed back against its skull. Seeing such a terrifying sight Goki had unknowingly loosened his grip on Amiko and luckily Kirito had caught the movement. The beater shifted his right foot and slightly bent his knees into the perfect stance to jump and snatch the young girl from Goki. But before anything could happen the huge fox lunged at Goki startling the man and forcing him to cry out in pain as sharp teeth sunk into his forearm. The action then made the male accidentally release Amiko from his grasp and that's when Kirito moved to catch her before she fell.

Now with the younger twin in his arms and the older right beside him he held his sword more confidently. Not willing to let the twins be captured again and now willing to protect the two, by any means necessary. Gripping his sword and holding it in front of him Kirito was ready to defend, but not a split second later steal wire shot out from all directions from within the forest and into the clearing forcing everyone to freeze in their spots. Countless thin wires webbed the area and the ends of it were lost in the shadows of the forest, making it harder for Kirito to pinpoint on where they came from.

"What the fuck is this?!" Alexandra screamed in rage and confusion. Pulling out her rapier from her side she made to cut the strings in front of her, but as her blade had already sliced a wire right beside her. Which in turn created a loud snap echo in the area.

"What-" The leader of the group opened her mouth to speak but was instantly cut off when the multiple wires snapped and started to wrap around her and her men. Effectively shoving two or three guys together and tightly wrapping around them making them grunt and yelp in pain.

Kirito's eyes widened when he saw the ends of the wires were Kunai knives dug into the trees and them. But what really caught his attention of the wires were the three small, medium, and large Teleportation crystals dangling and tired on the end of the ninja weapon and steal wire. It all happened so fast, that before Kirito could identify what was on the ends of the wires thirteen men were captured and wrapped tightly in the wire. They struggled to break free but they cried out and groaned in pain as the trap dug into their bodies. They couldn't cut their way out since there were so many wires wrapped around them, they couldn't even move to lift up their weapons. The trio were struck with shock at how quickly things had ended up this way, but even more so surprised that they weren't trapped in the wire themselves. The only one from the guild that wasn't tied up and captured by the wire was Goki. But he was effectively pinned down by the huge fox that loomed over him and stilling him in his place with a threatening growl.

"Fuck! Sonofabitch!" Alexandra screamed in fury as she struggled to break free. Not realizing that her HP was sluggishly decrease because of the wires digging into her. "Who's there?! Show yourself you Bastard!" she raged as her head whipped from side to side to find out who did this to her.

The twins gripped eachothers hands tightly as they looked around too, but their attention kept wandering back to the large black Kitsune that had saved them. Kirito -still tense and ready to attack- scanned the area to spot the person(s) who did this so quickly. His question was easily answered when a hooded figure dropped down from above and gracefully landed between him and the snake lieutenant.

The tall 6'1 figure that had appeared had the stature of what was obviously male and had a white cloak covering the upper part of his face. Kirito observed that the man in front of him was lean and had slightly broad shoulders. Even from behind the beater could feel the aura of a leader that held confidence and strength, but at the same time looked as if he was relaxed and had everything in control. Kirito stared at the firm broad back that faced him, feeling something stir inside him at the sight of someone protecting him and the twins. Looking slightly marks above the right side of the males head he was bemused to see only question in place to where a players name and level is supposed to be. No status was visible to Kirito's eyes making guess that it had something to do with the cloak that the male was wearing.

"I have to thank you for finally coming out of your hidden nest Alexandra" The figure spoke after a long moment of silence. It was fully confirmed in Kirito's mind that the figure is a male due to the deep velvet voice that dripped with confidence and had somehow made a slight shiver run down the swordsman's spine. Making him frown in confusion on why that happened.  
"It was easier on my work load on seeing that you came out so willingly instead of making me look for you in this huge floor." the smooth voice held a tinge of what seemed to be a British accent to it

The cloaked male stepped towards the binded lieutenant with revealed lips quirking into a pleased smirk. Finding humor at glare of hatred was aimed at him by the blonde haired woman.

"Who do you think you are?! I'll fucking kill you!" She screamed and tried to lunge at the man before her, but was quickly shot down by the harsh back handed slap to her face. The force of the slap was strong enough to roll her on the dirt and knock her to he side. The men of the guild, who were silent till now snarled and growled. Their attempts to get free were even men more violent than before. Angered and furious on seeing their boss knocked down so easily. They started shouting out death threats and profanities towards the man, not knowing that they were entertaining him more than scaring him.

"Who I am isn't important to you" The male said clearly, ignoring the shouts of rage and threats around him. Not bothering with the swordsman and twins that stood behind him either. "Right now. What I am about to do is of more importance at the moment" He walked forward and now stood in front of the downed leader. "Alexandra, Lieutenant of the sixth fang commander of the Guild Jormungand." the men slowly silenced their threats while they watched the tall figure stand before their captain. "You and your men will pay for your crimes for the murders of nine players in S.A.O. and is called to jail to receive your punishment."

For a pause everyone was shocked at the announcement before the tied up men(and woman) suddenly roared with laughter. Kirito looked at the stranger in confusion. Wonder why he would claim to arrest these people when this hidden floor obviously had an anti-transportation and anti-crystal barrier surrounding the area.

Alexandra, who had felt fear on being caught before, was now filled with humor as she laughed at the mans declaration of the mans words. "Are you serious?" She crackled with her men, shaking her head like an adult indulging a child, even though they found their words ridiculous. "You must be pretty stupid if you don't realize that you cant arrest us without using transportation crystals right?" The men laughed loudly at how true their captains words were.

Kirito, who was observing the male as he stood silently, widened his eyes in bewilderment as a shark-like grin stretched on the lips that were just previously blank. Disbelief filled him when a chuckle escaped those lips. The laughed slowly dying and were replaced with frowns when they heard the amused chuckle.

"Who said anything about arresting you?" The deep voice mocked with a purr. Shutting the previously laughing players up and making them pause on what the man had said. "I just said you were called to jail to receive your punishment." the cloaked male chuckled "I didn't say anything about arresting you"

"That's the same thing!" one of the men shouted out with a glare but flinched lightly when the amused grin was aimed at him.

"I said 'jail'" The man repeated slowly "I didn't say 'prison'."

Confusion filled the all the players until the tall male explained, making all the murderers blood freeze. "I'm not sending you to the Black Iron Palace, where all the usual prisoners are sent to." the smile that held the grin seemed to hold a sinister curve before stretching into amusement "I'm sending you to somewhere more 'special' to receive your _punishment_ "

A hot shot of fear struck in Alexandra's mind and heart at the words the man spoke. _'Is there really such a place'_ she question in her mind but not wanting to find out. Narrowing her eyes she regained her grin "Even if you were to send us to a place like that Transportation crystals still don't work!" She said triumphantly but it faltered when the grin of player in front of him, turned into a pleased smirk.

The man that was mostly hidden under his cloak lifted his left hand to reveal a crystallized bracelet dangling on his wrist. The left side of his waist revealed to Alexandra, nine Tanto swords strapped together, on the right there was a small glimpse of two sword hilts, but it was still hidden because of the cloak. Though that no longer mattered when she slowly began to realize just who was this hooded figure.

Kirito who was frowning in confusion was slowly getting angry at the man, not knowing who he was and what is just going on. When he saw the male lift up his left arm to reveal the crystallized bracelet he was struck speechless when the figure in front of him spoke up

 **"Activation Code Sequence** **63794110\. Hidden Sector 47-19, seal release, deactivate Anti-Crystal Field Lock down."**

Alexandra paled and her eyes, like everyone else's, widen in complete shock. But within the blonde leader's, they shined with realization to who this stranger truly was. She had confirmed it and when the hooded figure saw that recognition, he grinned, and it pierced her heart and mind with fear.

"No way..." Her voice that had held so much arrogance had come out in a weak whisper "It can't be true..."

Kirito snapped his gaze to Alexandra's fear struck face when he heard her whisper in disbelief. The winds that were silent and dead since the beginning had suddenly picked up from a strong breeze to violent gusts forcing everyone to shield or close their eyes. The twins gave a startled cry of surprise and held onto one another while Kirito tried his best and stood his ground, shielding his eyes with his free arm. The fierce wind forced his eyes to open halfway, his brows narrowed in concentration on seeing the man in front of him. The hood of the cloak had been blown off revealing shoulder-blade length raven hair tied with a red ribbon dance with the violent wind. The exposed male had an angled aristocratic jaw and high cheek bones hinted maturity, lips stretched to a grin, and a firm chin that hinted that the male was older than Kirito. On the left earlobe had, what looked like, a sharp wolf fang. But that was all the beater was able to catch of the black haired man in front of him. Slightly frustrated on not being able to see the fact of this mysterious person, and not being able to move due to the wind Kirito growled.

Kirito stared at the raven haired male in front of him. Seeing the taller male lift up his left arm up and pressing his middle and index fingers against his thumb in a familiar action. The corner of a smirk was planted on playful lips before there was a loud 'SNAP" of his fingers. The wind had instantly died at the sound, but no one moved a single inch on the sudden silence. After a few seconds of nothing happening Alexandra, whom was still with fear, narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to call upon the exposed male's flashy performance. When she and the thirteen captured murderers shattered into a million particles causing Kirito, Akira, Amiko and Goki- who was watching everything- to gasp in wide shock. The transportation crystals that were tied on the end of the wires had glowed unnoticed by the group and had instantly activated when the wind had immediately died.

Mixed emotions twisted inside Kirito as he tried to grasp the situation he had just witnessed. Confusion, shock, astonishment, bewilderment, and even slight fear was mixed inside him. The beater snapped to his senses when he saw the man lowered his left arm and released out a long sigh of relief. Tensing once more Kirito frowned slightly when the man turned his sight onto where the almost forgotten fox and pinned man still were.

Seeing a soft smile form on the lips off the male the deep voice smoothly spoke to the large Kitsune, no longer holding the echoed tone in his voice he had earlier. "Go on and dump Goki at Black Iron Palace Kuroma" He informed the fox who had perked up at its orders. "I'm sure they'll deal with him there so come back right after OK?"

The Kitsune nodded in acknowledgment and took hold of Goki's armor between its teeth before bursting into dark blue flames and disappearing with the male. Amiko gasped at the empty area on where the fox was just a moment ago. Snapping her sight at the tall man who loosened his cloak to reveal silver clothes with blue linings on the edges underneath. Biting her lip slightly, she gathered up her courage and took a step forward. "Um... Who are you?" she asked, her brother holding her hand tightly in encouragement.

When she didn't receive an answer she leaned her head to the side to catch sight of the man's face, but was unable to since the long bangs of hair shielded her way. The tall player had hunched over slightly to examine the bracelet that was on his left wrist. Pulling her brother with her to take a few steps forward she opened her mouth to asked the same question again, but was cut off by the gasp of her brother. Kirito, who had pulled the twins back to him when Akira had gasped in what seemed to be surprised, held them close and stood tall before speaking loudly and calmly.

"Excuse me." He inwardly sighed in relief when he noted the man straighten up his posture and stilled, though not turning to face them. "Just who are you?" He asked the first burning question that seemed to have been on his mind the moment this stranger had first appeared. There were other questions swirling in his mind but first things first. Finding out who this man was.

When he received silence as an answer he opened his mouth to ask again, but was cut off by an amazed whisper.

"Harriku..."

Kirito snapped his gaze to Akira who's eyes stared straight at the male in front of them. "What was that Akira?" Kirito frowned slightly.

"Harriku..." The older twin spoke up louder to answer the black swordsman. Still staring at the tall black haired male with wide eyes.

"Harriku." Amiko spoke up with the same tone of awe in her voice, gaining Kirito's attention.

The beater's head snapped up to look at the male, expecting to see the same broad back he faced the entire time. But was frozen in place as sharp emerald colored eyes met his obsidian orbs and had pierced him in his place. His heart gave a loud thump when those eyes pinned him in place with a burning gaze that felt like it was looking straight in his soul. Frozen within those bright green eyes he faintly heard Amiko speak out the mans name and title. Shock coursed through his veins on when seeing a whispered rumor in the flesh smirk wickedly at him.

"He's Harriku... The Multibladed Hunter"

* * *

 **AN: Bam! Done baby! There you go people, your first nonFem!Harry fic paired with Kirito. Just a heads up for those that read this and Review/follow/favorite this. It'll take a while before I can update this even though I have most of the second chapter in my cell already written out. I'm visiting my sister and her family in Korea so I'll be too busy to type this out and then posting it up. But know this for sure, I will never give this story up! August is the month you'll expect the update of the second Chapter. Anyways to clear up some confusion and a few questions:**

 **\- This takes place before the Blue-eyed devil fight, so Kirito doesn't have his double blade skill yet. And I don't specifically know what level Kirito was when he fought the boss monster in floor 74.**

 **\- I'm still debating on making harry have magic or not, but I'm leaning towards NOT having magic because i have so much plans for him and Kirito**

 **\- Yes Asuna will be in this but its obvious that she wont be paired with Kirito**

 **\- Yui? oh you'll just have to wait on how she'll appear and her connection to Harry.**

 **\- Harry/Harriku's level? you'll find out next chapter**

 ***** Alright that's about it for now *grins and bows* Thank you for reading and Please leave a review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth Brings Relief

Chapter 2 Truth that Brings Relief

 **Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter or Sword Art online (...sadly...)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: SURPRISE! Hey all! A thousand thanks to those that Faved, followed, and reviewed! Before you guys start reading just to let you guys know I changed a few thing in the first chapter. The things I changed was the floor S.A.O was currently on and Kirito's level. Instead of floor 68 before the floor is now floor 47. Kirito's level is level 75 instead of 79. The reason is because I re-watched S.A.O and it irked me that on episode 4 Kirito was 78 and the highest floor they were on was 50, so yeah I changed it. This story started before he met up with any of the girls and even before he partied/befriend with Asuna. I just pushed the PK guilds to appear more earlier in the game. Anyways I hope you enjoy the second chapter! AN on the bottom**

 **Warnings: OOC, Slight violence, Unbeta-ed.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts/Thinking'_

 **Game Menu/Attack skills/Monsters/Levels**

* * *

An elegant black eyebrow lifted up into a questioning quirk, lips tilted to a smirk. Emerald colored eyes trailed over to the two identical twins who stared back in wonder. Harriku mentally noted that they only had small daggers equipped that would be able to take down weaker monsters, but not the ones that lurked on the hidden floors like these. Turning his gaze to the black clad swordsman that was standing in front of the little ones, he inwardly gave approval on the stance and stature the younger male showed.

The hunter was impressed with the way the male handled sword that in front of him. Right hand holding onto the weapon in a tight grip. Finding no shield equipped in the other hand was strange, but it only made Harriku curious onto the reasons why. Examining closer the hunter came to a conclusion onto why that was. With no shield it gave the swordsman more opportunity to attack with the right speed, so defense wouldn't matter. Though such a unique fighting technique could switch to defend just as well as to attack if the swordsman would just position his feet a bit more to the left, perfecting unique sword fighting style. But that was only a small theory in the hunters mind as he observed the three in front of him. Not paying much attention on his theory Harriku turned his focus on the older of the trio. Trailing his eyes from bottom to top, he came to lock his emerald eyes with cautious black orbs.

"You three must have really gotten lost if you're this deep in the hidden floor" Harriku spoke calmly. Relaxing his body to let the black clothed player in front of him know that he was no threat to them. "Care to explain to me why and how you three got here?" He asked politely. Turning his gentle green eyes to look at the youngest of the three when he heard her let out a soft mumble.

Amiko tool a hesitant step forward and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Kirito blocked her view of the hunter with his hand. Looking up too the Beater she saw suspicion burning in those black orbs, confusing her and her brother when he positioned his sword to protect them.

"Before that" Kirito gripped his sword, wary of the hunter and what he did to the PK group. He didn't believe the rumor of the Hunter before, but after seeing what had happened and seeing that the same rumor standing in front of him in the flesh, it made him wary. "Care to explain to us on what happened earlier when those PK players disappeared?" He asked with suspicion coating his voice.

Emerald eyes narrowed for a second before amusement filled them due to the tone Harriku was receiving "That swordsman. Is easily answered." The older male loosened his cloak to reveal his arms with two swords sheathed on the right left side of his hip. Seeing only two swords silently confused Akira since he knew he saw more weapons on the left side of Harriku's hip, before he quickly remembered the hidden weapon skill. Shaking his head the smaller boy focused on what Harriku was saying.

"I sent those players to a floor called Eternal Oblivion" The tall male started, his body relaxed. "Its a hidden floor located somewhere below the very first floor of S.A.O. That floor, unlike the one we are in, is the main hidden floor that connects to each and every secret door located on each floor. Connecting from 1st to 47th, and will connect to higher floor when the main bosses are defeated."

Kirito stiffened when a flash of Sachi's death came to mind. His heart throbbed with pain of his failure, but shook his thoughts away when he saw the curious look aimed at him by the hunter. Still, with curios green eyes more observant of the swordsman Harriku continued "Usually the entrance to these hidden floors is a secret room that has, what seems like an endless horde of monsters that keep spawning. Trapping a player or players inside. Disabling all crystals except healing ones."

Now Kirito's blood ran cold and his face became pale at the realization that he came across a room similar to what he was hearing. Remembering the very same room that the black cat guild came across to, which then led to all of the players demise.

 _"That room... Was the entrance to a hidden floor?!"_ Dumbstruck horror stilled Kirito's mind at that very moment when memories of the Moonlit Black cat guild died flashed inside his mind so quickly it made him dizzy.

Emerald orbs sharpened when seeing the horrified realization and guilt flash in the eyes of the swordsman. Harriku's lips turned into a small frown when he noticed the beater tremble with multiple turbulent emotions within him, unknowingly causing the hunter take a step toward the trio, but mostly toward the black dressed player. Something within the hunter urged him to wipe away such turmoil in the black swordsman, but he suppressed it with confusion.

Hoping to snap the younger teen out of his troubling thoughts Harriku spoke up clearly. "If you manage to survive the floor for 12.5 minutes the monsters will stop re-spawning." The hunter felt slight relief when Kirito snapped out of his troubling thoughts and focused back at him. "When defeating all the monsters either a rare item in a chest, a key crystal will appear in front of you for any locked chest you cant open, or a stone plate with descriptions on it." The older raven explained, gaining wide interested eyes of the twins and the full attention of the black swordsman. "That stone has the code that disables any sealed or locked rooms that has Anti-Crystal blocks on it." He concluded his explanations.

"So... Um"Akira started, hesitating when those bright green eyes turned to him, but he pushed on. "You're not a hacker or a cheater? He bravely asked and blushed shyly when he earned a deep chuckle and a negative head shake.

"No. I'm not." Harriku smirked amused, his eyes kind and with humor. "Cheaters are for the weak. Hackers are the lazy. So no little one, I am neither of them."

"What about a Beta tester?" Kirito asked suddenly making three pairs of eyes turn to look at him.

Harriku's entire attention turned to look straight back at the unwavering black gaze and with a smirk, emerald eyes darkened slightly with an unreadable emotion before similar amusement appeared. "No. I'm not. I wasn't the first few hundred to test run S.A.O. before anyone else.

Still slightly suspicious, but no longer placing the male in front of them as a threat Kirito lowered his sword and slowly relaxed his tense stance. Amiko and Akira, seeing that their guide and protector in front of them relax, did so themselves and stepped out to fully see the famous rumored hunter.

"Now that I've answered your questions. Would you answer mines?" A quirk of a brow came from the older male. Amiko who looked up at Kirito and then at her twin in case they'll explain the situations themselves, but they remained silent, so the youngest spoke for them.

"My brother and I wanted to meet our sister in front of floor 45 at the teleportation gate. We knew it wasn't that far from floor 42 to 45, since those floors are already cleared and we knew a short cut, so we decided on walking there. " Amiko frowned "When we were walking down our path we had somehow ended up running into a level 44 monster, and our levels weren't that high enough yet to take it down, so we ran away and managed to get away from it. But we somehow had ended up on a totally different route and ended up somewhere we didn't know. When we tried looking at our maps it didn't show us anything on where we were and how to go back"

Akira nodded at his sisters explanations and continued for her "We were confused and a bit scared, so we tried to use our teleportation crystals to go back, but it didn't work." The older twin looked at his sister and squeezed the smaller hand within his in reassurance. "We were worried that more monsters would appear so we tried to retrace our steps"

"After 30 minutes we knew we were lost" Amiko wrapped her arms around her brother remembering the fear they both felt.

"That's when I came across them." Kirito spoke up for the twins when he saw that they were holding each other for comfort. His eyes warm at the sight before looking back up at Harriku. "I had somehow ended up having the same problem as the twins, having on ending up on a floor that I didn't recognize." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the calm eyes that didn't turn away from him "I was going to do some leveling up in the deeper levels in floor 47, but had somehow ended up in this floor. At first I thought it was just an uncharted part of floor 47, but when I checked my map it confused me when nothing showed up at all. Trying my Teleportation Crystal it came up with the same results as these two, so I decided to wander around to find out where I was."

Harriku hummed softly with a calculated look on his face, nodding to Kirito to continue.

"I was confident enough with my level to defeat any spawned monsters, so I walked on until I ran into these two" Kirito gently patted Amiko's head and smiled when the received two bright smiled from the two siblings.

Akira looked up to Kirito with gratitude. "We're thankful to Kirito-san when he allowed is to join his team. Even though we knew he was a solo player."

"Oh?" Harriku perked up on that small bit of information

Amiko, oblivious to the interest that Harriku took upon the information about the beater, nodded Happily "Yes. We knew from our older sister that the black swordsman of the front Assault lines named Kirito was one of the strongest players of S.A.O. and we were lucky to easily recognize him."

Here Akira scratched his cheek in an embarrassed and sheepish gesture when he looked up at the said swordsman. Not seeing Harriku, who seemed to be entertained at what he was learning, and was smirking in high amusement when he noticed the uncomfortable look on Kirito's face. "Our sister is a bit of a fan girl for you Kirito-san" Akira said with a light blush of embarrassment. The same type of blush reflected on Amiko face when she nodded confirmation, also embarrassed when she thought of how her sister gushed about the Strongest solo player in the game.

Th Beater coughed awkwardly at what he leaned and looked away when he felt his ears heat up back to your last Teleportation up. Not knowing how to answer and not wanting to linger in the uncomfortable atmosphere he just answered back with an uncertain "Thank you?"

Harriku chuckled on seeing such a cute expression on the solo player. Pausing briefly in confusion when he realized his thought ' _Cute?'._ The hunter inwardly frowned at his thoughts, but was brought out of his musings when Akira continued his story of their situation.

"Kirito-san was nice enough to let us join his team and when we did we continued on our path together for an hour, until we came to this clearing."

"That's when I sensed that we were being surrounded. So we came to a stop" Kirito grit his teeth on remembrance of feeling trapped, hating that he felt so helpless.

"And things led to another and here we are." Harriku concluded gaining nods from the three. The hunter hummed and then smiled, "Well lucky for you three I know the way out of here, but you could just use your teleportation crystals to get out just as easily."

The twins gasped with happiness and Amiko asked looked up at Harriku with wide hopeful eyes "Really?! We can do that?!" she asked.

The hunter nodded, feeling fond amusement at the small twins excitement. "Yup. Since I activated the disabling code sequence. The Anti-Crystal field is now down and you guys can use your crystals too take you back to the last Teleportation Gate you choose" Harriku explained.

Both brother and sister looked at each other at the same time, their eyes filled with relief before looking up at the gently smiling swordsman who looked down at them. "Well?" Kirito asked, smiling back at the twins that he had grew fond of during the little time they had teamed up together.

Both twins grinned widely up at the taller player and took a step back simultaneously away from Kirito before bowing at the solo player gratefully first. "Thank you Kirito-san for letting us join your team for a little while." Akira started with a bright smile that held so much gratitude towards him.

"Without you helping us in the first place we know for sure we wouldn't be here to return to our sister" Amiko spoke up right after, the same mirrored smile as her brother.

"So thank you for protecting us as much as you can.-"

"And we hope we'll be able to meet you again-"

"- In better terms next time though" The two smiled at the embarrassed swordsman who's cheeks were dusted light pink when he saw how grateful the two were towards him. Kirito nodded back a with a "Yeah" of an agreement and smiled easily, opening up the party option between the twins and him. Amiko and Akira both pressed **-Yes-** when asked if they were sure if they wanted to leave the party.

The twins then turned to Harriku with the same beaming smile and bowed to him too. The hunter smiled back at the twins, that shining innocence in their eyes made Harriku remember a small boy with similar innocence that he missed so dearly.

"Thank you too Harriku-san" Amiko took hold of her brothers hand.

"You saved all three of us and we don't know how to repay you" Akira squeezed his sisters hand and smiled at the hunter.

Emerald eyes mellowed into a gentler green and Harriku waved his hand dismissively. "You can by keeping my appearance today a secret from all or any Guild Leaders you ever meet. Okay?" He negotiated and smirked at the confused looks of the twins. They both paused, looked at each other, then shrugged and looked back at the hunter and nodded in agreement.

Akira grinned and then lifted his hand to open his menu, select items and then taking out the Medium sized Teleportation crystal. Both twins smiled one last time at the two older players and Akira lifted up his free hand -the other still holding onto Amiko's- and activating the crystal. "Teleport! Teleportation gate, Floor 45!" They glowed brightly before shattering, leaving where they stood empty of their presence. Kirito watched them go with a sigh of relief. He had a brief moment of doubt that the crystal wouldn't work and the Anti-crystal field was back in place.

Kirito turned his head to look at the older player in front of him and opened his mouth to thank the hunter when he was suddenly interrupted by a roar of navy blue fired that appeared beside said hunter.

"Hey-!"

"There you are Kuro" Harriku interrupted Kirito's startled shout, already smiling when the flame formed into the Kitsune that had vanished from before in familiar flames. The fox shook its body from the remaining blue fire that was on its fur before growling lightly at its master. Pleasure clear in the sound when the fox lifted his head up to receive a rub on the head. "You did good job today" Harriku smiled and kneeled down to indulged his partner his rightful praise before looking up solo player who held a curious expression on his face.

"Are you a beast tamer?" Kirito asked with pure curiosity in his voice, no longer having the surprise or suspicion that was lingering in his tone before. He stared at the rare beast and sheathed his sword on his back.

Harriku smiled and scratched the happy Kitsune's ear before answering "Yes and no" Standing up, the hunter patted the fox's head "Kuroma here joined me when I accomplished a special hidden(SH) mission on floor 25 instead of when I started playing SAO."

Kirito hummed and folded his arms in a thinking position. His left arm folded across his chest cradling his right elbow and his right hand cradling his chin. "But Beast Tamers originally have to choose which animal or creature that will be their partner at the game instead of later. If, that is they choose that class as their option from the start."

The hunter nodded with a small smirk. "Correct."

Kirito looked over and observed the kitsune who was tilting its head curiously right back at him. "How are you able to have that Kitsune as a partner then?" He asked, but his mind was guessing a few the answers to his own question.

"After completing the SH mission the reward from the reward was a rare dark blue stone like egg item as well as a linked skill that added to it." Kuroma stared at Kirito with his golden eyes for a moment longer before slowly approached him. Harriku, confused but let his partner moved towards the beater, continued speaking. "The linked skill was called 'Beast's Heart' which enables me to have a animal or creature to be my support partner. Not really turning my swords class into a Beast Tamer class. When I accepted the reward; the stone egg burst into flames and out came a tiny fox that I had trained with and had grown into what you see before you right now."

Said fox now stood in front of Kirito. It's white tipped ears flicking at all the sounds around the area and golden eyes staring straight at the player in front of him. The black swordsman didn't know what else to do but stare straight back at the large fox's glowing eyes. Strangely feeling something inside him click in place, not seeing that the same similar feeling happened to the hunter in front of him, with the fact that emerald eyes widen in surprised bemusement. At that single moment - before Kirito or Harriku could comprehend on what had just happened - Kuroma let out a happy yip and moved closer to nudge Kirito's sword hand with his muzzle. Greedy for some free petting from the beater. Whom willingly caved in and gave the fox what it wanted after a moment of insistent nudging.

While the interaction was going on a small visible frown formed on Harriku's firm lips at the action of his partner. Though not seen by the distracted beater, Harriku observe his kitsune and the younger player closely. Fully knowing that Kuroma wouldn't tale in strangers so lightly and so quickly like he had just done to Kirito, it confused the hunter, but it also interested.

Intrigued at Kuroma;s connection and instant approval to the black swordsman the hunter observed. Curiosity slowly burned inside Harriku's blood. Just who is this solo player and just WHAT is so special about him that even Kuroma took an instant like to him even though it was such an unusual thing the fox would do. Sure, the player doesn't have a shield that would usually be used by any sword player, but so did he. Harriku furrowed his brows in thought, remembering that split moment when something inside him warmed and then followed by a small electrical shock that coursed through his entire body, catching him off guard. Nothing like that had happened with Kuroma before which had obviously confused the hunter. Questioning thoughts swirled inside his mind taking the hunter deeper inside his mind. Trying to organize them and focusing on the most important questions and storing back minor questions in the back of his mind.

The hunter was shaken out of his deep thoughts when he heard a startled delighted laugh from Kirito's soft lips. Kuroma who had gotten what he wanted (petting on the head and scratches behind the ear) had assaulted Kirito's hand with happy licks and even happier yips. The fox circled Kirito three times before butting the player in the stomach with his cold nose.

"It seems Kuroma has taken a liking to you." Harriku interrupted the two with a soft chuckle. Easily leaving out any hint in his posture that it was very unusual for the Kitsune to act so playfully with a new player.

"I-I guess so" Kirito smiled lightly, looking down at Kuroma and then up to Harriku, unknowingly freezing the taller male when the thoughts _'Cute smile'_ ran though his mind.

Subtly shifting his body, so that the beater wouldn't notice on how much his smile effected the hunter, Harriku knelt down on one knee and beckoned the large fox with a stretched out hand. "If Kuroma likes you enough to let you pet him. Then there is something special about you swordsman" Harriku announced. _'Something very special; if anything from what I felt earlier'_ Emerald eyes were locked solidly onto bemused obsidian orbs even as Kuroma nuzzled Harriku's palm with his head. "And if Kuroma spotted that then it's only right for me to fully introduce ourselves since we haven't properly done so." Standing up straight and lifting his hand, then placing it above his heart. Harriku lightly bowed - like the English gentleman he was - not removing his deep gaze to Kirito's wide ones and smoothly speaking with a charming smile on his lips.

"I'm Harriku and this mischievous Kitsune beside me is Kuroma."

Kuroma yipped happily and sat down beside his master. Kirito's cheeks warmed at the smile he received from the taller male, confusingly feeling his heart skip a beat, but inwardly shaking away the feeling. Looking at the pair more closely the beater felt his gut instinct tell him that they were strong, but were they worthy of trusting? Maybe so, but for now he nodded and smiled politely.

"My name's Kirito."

Unknown to him, the moment those black orbs shined with light and those lips stretched into a cute smile, the hunter's heart had skipped a beat. Just like the beater's had when he received the charming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

* * *

After exchanging each others names Kirito asked Harriku about the floor they were on currently and was wondering if the hunter could show him the way out instead of using his crystal. It was strange for Kirito to ask something from another player - other than trading - because after so many hardships he went through and deaths he had witnessed. It was almost easy to just go on his own and ignore anyone who wanted to help or wanted to befriend him. Normally Kirito would have thanked Harriku for what he had done and then go on his way alone; in turn eventually finding the exit on his own, or if not would have just used a Teleportation crystal in the end. But that didn't happen. Kirito found himself powerless and unable to back out of his own request to the hunter when he saw those expressive green eyes light up brightly and seem to pull him in for some unknown reason.

Harriku had explained to the solo player that they were inside the hidden floor of floor 47, the highest floor that was currently cleared. It would take at least the rest of the day and at least half of the next day till they would be able to reach the exit of the area. Possibly even longer since there were hordes of medium level monsters around - which was actually high for the average player. When asked on the levels of the monsters on the floors. Kirito was surprised to learn that there was a difference between regular floor monsters and hidden floor monsters. Where, when encountering a horde of monsters in a normal floor it would usually be in a group of 2-5 monsters and levels slightly weaker. Where hidden floor monster hordes would come in to 15-22 monsters with five to ten levels higher than the floor number. But the thing was that the more monsters within the horde the weaker they would be. Though they would still be higher than the average player level. Now when encountering a single monster in the normal floors it would be strong and usually easier to take down in a group, or if solo, by ones' self. When running into a single monster in a hidden floor, the experience from defeating it would be completely worth it, but also extremely dangerous in the process of earning it. Where a horde would be only five to seven levels higher than the floor number, a single lone monster would be fifteen to twenty-five levels higher that. If encountered a single monster in hidden floor 45, for example, that monster would be in the levels between 60-70. Since they were currently in hidden floor 47 then encountering a single monster they would be in the levels 62-72. Harriku didn't know what Kirito's current level was, but he suspected that it was higher than any average player. Way higher, when he discreetly noticed that Kirito wasn't at all scared or panicked.

Harriku suggested Kirito to join his party, if only temporarily, since they were going to be hanging with each other for a while. Hesitance made Kirito bite his bottom lip with worry when worse case scenarios came to mind. Memory of Sachi and her friends dying was still a bit fresh in his mind. Until he was nudged out of his dark thoughts by the cold nose of a black kitsune and the sound of what seemed to be a reassuring growl.

"Don't worry so much Kirito-kun" Harriku spoke up calmly and warmly, earning Kirito's attention. "Me and Kuro here are able to handle ourselves just fine in floors like these just fine. Its just that joining up in a party will make our trip more easier and quicker." He smiled and looked straight into Kirito's eyes steadily "We'll get out of here together."

Complete confidence. Calming reassurance. But most of all, what Kirito saw in those eyes staring straight back at him were unwavering strength that seemed unbreakable and unyielding. Seeing just that Kirito's worry slowly melted away and silent anticipation stirred inside him as he nodded firmly to answer Harriku's request. When the hunter got a positive answer he opened his menu and requested Kirito to join his party.

 ***Will you join Harriku's party?*  
-Accept-  
-Decline-**

Kirito pressed **-Accept-** earning a happy and exited yip from Kuroma as he circled around the swordsman a few time. Both players smiled and Harriku chuckled softly. "Well then Kirito. Lets go then."

Kirito nodded and quickly moved to Harriku's side as he started to walk west into the forest. Kuroma trailing behind the two, tails swishing lazily behind. Not fifteen minutes of walking in comfortable silence did they run into the first horde of monsters. Instantly Kirito tensed at seeing so many monsters and quickly pulled out his sword from his back. Feeling his blood pumping through his veins he shifted easily into unique original stance. The slight fear that turned up inside of mind drowned in the adrenaline that rushed through him, silencing everything around him. Not even hearing Kuroma growl fiercely nor seeing Harriku hold out his hand to stop his Kitsune from lunging at the monsters and helping the male in front of them.

"Stand by Kuro. Let this one fight" murmured the hunter. Though he placed his left hand on the hilt of the sword that was peaking out of his cloak. The unusually long samurai blade's sheath was pitch black and was wrapped in what looked like multiple talismans, as if concealing and holding in power. The hilt was wrapped in deep red and white bandages, and if examined closer runes were etched into the fabric. Kuro whined softly in protest of the order when Harriku sighed softly and spoke quietly. "Its not wise to interfere just yet Kuro. Kirito is a Solo player, and what looks like, a solo player with memories that has something similar to do with monster hordes like these. If I let you join in to support Kirito, there's a chance that in the adrenaline drive of fighting so many monsters around that he might attack you too and I don't want to chance that."

Kuroma whined again, but in reluctance at the order, though he relaxed and stood still. Waiting and watching for the moment that Kirito might be in danger. Ready to help at any second that looked like things would go wrong. Harriku focused on what was in front of him, Kirito and the horde. Kirito had that same look that Harriku knew well, the look of a warrior. Burning to fight, to push, to strive, to win. Yes, Harriku knows that look very well. Looking past the black swordsman and to the horde he hummed softly at the size.

 **Level 55 *Chimera* Enemy count: 18.**

When Kirito saw just how many monsters approaching he felt a familiar feeling of rage and hate as well as sadness. Memories of the past resurfaced. Of Sachi dying just right out of his reach and feeling the consuming failure at his careless mistakes. Remembering the feeling of being trapped and cornered when surrounded by those PK players while Akira and Amiko stood frightened behind him. All those feelings stormed and swirled around him and inside him. Filling him with overwhelming rage and determination. Rage on how he let himself be so weak and determination on getting stronger, so that he would no longer feel such helplessness again. Wanting to push himself to be more stronger. Better so this wont happen again. Never again.

With an almighty roar he charged towards the large group of Chimeras. Just wanting to erase the feeling of being helpless once more Kirito swung down on the first beast.

* * *

"I'm impressed on how well you defeated that pack of Chimeras all by yourself Kirito" Harriku spoke up after the long silence they were in.

After Kirito had crushed and destroyed the large group of monsters so easily the adrenaline rush that had overwhelmed him had slowly died down. When it was all gone Kirito had remained completely silent and still even as Harriku and Kuroma walked up to him. The hunter didn't say anything to him because Harriku understood what Kirito was feeling. After holding in so much negative emotions for so long and suddenly releasing it in the way the beater did(Killing monsters) you would only feel tired and numb with your feelings. Not wanting to speak. Just wanting to think in a finally clear mind. So Harriku just walked forward to their original path. Kuroma paused behind the solo player and when the fox noticed that the younger male wasn't moving, pushed the Beater from his back to start walking too.

They walked for a while until it had gotten dark. Another horde of monsters had appeared on their pathway but Harriku had taken care of it just as easily as Kirito had with the previous one. Not soon after finding another small clearing, the tall raven had moved to set up some sort of repel barrier to keep the monsters away. Taking out nine kunai knives from his inventory menu it had two long wires connecting all ninja weapons together. Harriku circled the clearing and dug one in the ground every few feet or so. Kirito watched on with silent curiosity while the hunter set up their small camping area. The hunter was fine with the silence he was usually alone with only Kuroma by his side, but that's not really good company when you want to have a long decent conversations about something. So Harriku was use to silence.

Once Harriku had set up a fire he plopped down with a long satisfied sigh. Kuroma moving to curl up and lay beside him. Not long after Kirito took the opposite side of the fire, still quiet as stone. That was when Harriku decided that right then was the right time to stop the silence. Now we're back to where we started.

Kirito looked up from staring into the fire and saw that Harriku was closely observing him. Pausing, he re-ran on what the hunter had said and just shrugged in nonchalance.

"Yeah..." Silence again but Harriku waited patiently, hoping Kirito would continue. His patience paid off when the black swordsman opened his mouth to speak. "When S.A.O became a death game... I swore to myself that I would get stronger with out anyone's help. That I could survive just fine on my own, going solo."

Harriku discreetly tapped Kuroma by his side without taking his eyes from Kirito's form, and the fox got up to move over to Kirito.

"I broke my own promise a couple floors after. I had helped out a few players in this small guild called Moonlit Black cat. After i had helped them out they had asked if I wanted to join their guild. I hesitated for a while but after being lone so long I agreed. I felt small relief in joining a guild hoping to fit in by hiding my true level, but I was wrong." Kirito shook his head to shake away the still lingering memories that pained him with sadness and guilt. Kuroma, who was slowly approaching Kirito seemed to sense that the swordsman needed some comfort, moved to his side and laid his head on players lap. Kirito smiled weakly at the comforting effort of the fox. "On floor 25 we set out in a group to look for monsters to defeat and treasures while the guild leader went to buy a place for their main base. We wandered for a while until one of the players stopped and showed us a secret treasure room by placing his hand on a different pattered wall." Kirito grit his teeth at the painful memories of trying to stop the others from entering, but he was too late. He had calmed down from his stormy thoughts when he felt Kuroma's gentle nudges and soft whines. "They all walked in when they spotted a large treasure chest in the middle of the room and before I could stop them from reaching it, it was already too late." Squeezing his eyes shut Kirito unknowingly clenched his fist in Kuroma's fur -though the fox wasn't affected- earning a small lick of comfort to his chin from the kitsune. The black swordsman shook his head weakly and shut his eyes tightly to fight off old tears that was once again resurfacing. He had thought that after listening to Sachi's recording to him he would bury the pain deep inside him and moved on, but after today it just seemed to just want to show up again, and it looked like it was even more painful than before. Pain of Sachi's death. Pain of the Moonlit Black Cat's guild dying. It was too much for Kirito.

Kirito dropped his head down, weak and drained from the chaotic memories and emotion. His hair shadowed his eyes, faintly thinking and hoping that Harriku won't see him in such a state. To see him weak and crying. Kirito was suddenly startled out of his drowning thoughts by a rough tongue swiping across his cheek. Making him snap his eyes open and splutter in surprise.

Harriku burst out laughing when Kuroma started to attack Kirito's face with wet licks, knowing that the kitsune was curious on what the tears from the swordsman tasted like. When he saw that the younger male was trying to stop Kuroma he noticed that those black orbs were no longer filled with pain and instead was filled with light laughter.

"K-Kuroma! S-Stop-!" Kirito tried to push the foxes head away and managed to, for only a few seconds. Before the fox out maneuvered his head from protesting hands and went straight back to licking Kirito's face.

Calming his laughter into a soft chuckle, Harriku snapped his fingers to gain Kuroma's attention. "That's enough Kuroma" He ordered, halting the fox and smiling lightly when Kirito wiped the wet saliva from his face with his sleeve. "Forgive the fox for acting like a dog Kirito. They say that tears taste different for every person to an animal. Kuroma here is just as curious as he is mischievous."

Kuroma growled out a denial and whine at being called a mutt before plopping back down beside the younger Raven in a huff. He was a Kitsune! Not a mutt! Both players looked amused at the Kitsune's ire and laughed softly.

Kirito stared at the black fox for a moment longer until he turned his eyes back up and straight into Harriku's. Black orbs widen with surprise and disbelief at the warmth and complete understanding that shined in those deep emerald eyes. Seeing that there was no mocking, or insulting or even harsh judgement. Only understanding and gentle warmth in those deep eyes. When Kirito saw such a gaze and remembered that he had cried in front of Harriku earlier. He felt his cheeks and ears abruptly burn in embarrassment. Hoping the fires light would hide his sudden blush, he looked away to the side. Not wanting to stare into those deep green eyes when he felt so mortifyingly embarrassed. But even when Kirito looked away, Harriku didn't. Sharp eyes stared intensely at the teen on the other side of the fire to see the delicious blush faintly painted on those ears and cheeks. A smirk curled on Harriku's lips and thoughts of how adorable the swordsman looked made the older male confirm his confusing thoughts towards the player across from him. The older male was intrigued with the solo player, a puzzle to be solved, a mystery that seemed to pull him in for some reason. Yes. With his curious interest toward the beater Harriku wanted to know more. For now though, it looks like he needs to comfort the solo swordsman.

The hunters smirk disappeared when Kirito got his bearings and turned back to look at him. His eyes solemn, but no longer holding that troubled light to them. "When I returned, I had told the guild leader had happened. He shouted and yelled, blaming me for the deaths of his friends. I was already in too much shock at what had happened and what he had accused me of to notice that he had walked to the ledge of the town. Once again too late to slow to stop him from jumping to his death." A defeated sigh left Kirito's lips and those orbs dulled a little.

Harriku frowned at the sight and sighed too leaning back on his arms and looking up to the starry skies. "I know for sure that if it was anyone else they would say it wasn't fault and that they're sorry for what had happened." The hunter started, looking back down and into the fire as he gained Kirito's attention. "In this world... there are a few who understand what you went though. What you felt when you were just only a second too slow to stop a death. A second too late to save a life. But unlike those few, many of the players in this game don't know nor understand that even when told that it isn't your fault or that they understand what your feeling. when they just don't." Harriku peaked a glance up to see Kirito's bewildered eyes and he gave a rueful smile to the solo player. "'It's not your fault'. That's what they always say. but like oil to water those words just don't stick your mind until you, yourself can bring the fact that the blame relies on everyone equally."

Kirito looked at the hunter confused and tilted his head at the words he heard. Harriku mentally snorted at the adorable action and looked back to the beautiful endless sky. "Was it you that opned the door? Did you know that the room was trap? Were you the one to strike those players down?... Is the entire blame fully on you for not saving them?" Emerald eyes turned and pierced watering midnight orbs with fierce strength and conviction. Kirito closed his eyes and shook the tears away, then looked back up to Harriku with the dull light in his eyes slowly vanishing and was beginning to brighten with strength.

Harriku's eyes softened and his smile grew warm when he physically saw the burdens on Kirito's shoulders lift. Old wounds closing and guilt slowly leaving. "Humans are strange creatures when ruled by their emotions. When consumed with fear, overwhelming loss, or complete helplessness. Their instincts on feeling such emotions would instantly react to the situations that brought them to that state. To do whatever to ease the pain. To deny and protect themselves from the truth. From death, loneliness and isolation, but most of all from whatever that has distraught them so." Kirito remained silent as Harriku continued on "Then there are those who are strong enough to face those turbulent emotions and overcome them. In turn burn a strong fire of will to get stronger, better, so that they wont feel such helplessness again."

There. Those words that came from Harriku's lips, Kirito somehow felt something lift from his heart. That strength in those words and that strong belief made the weight that Kirito lighten , if only just slightly. Still there was lingering guilt and doubt inside him.

"My level was 44 when they were only around level 20-24 and even though I was stronger I was too slow to react-"

"And even at that level you were as surprised and in over your head Kirito" Harriku interrupted firmly "You didn't know that, that would happen and in turn weren't ready to protect that guild"

Kirito stared straight into Harriku's stubborn eyes before letting out a small laugh and a weak smile. The older male had so much conviction and resolve that Kirito couldn't help but believe him. A stranger only few hours ago to him and he already believed his words and the strength within them.

"You're pretty good at giving speeches Harriku-san" Kirito grinned at the other player. The old pain held slowly and steadily vanished till all he felt was a light-hearted flutter inside. "Are you a teacher or something?" He joked, earning a snort and smirk from the hunter.

"I'm not that old to be a teacher Kirito-kun, I'm only 17 despite how I look"

At that sentence Kirito's jaw dropped in shock at what he just heard. Seventeen!? How that be?! Kirito abruptly shot up to stand jolting Kuroma in his light doze and pointed accusingly at Harriku, who just quirked a brow back in return. "That's a lie! How can you be 17 if you're so tall?" The younger raged at the unfairness of it all. He was already 15 and was still 5'7. The irrational fear of not growing taller haunted his mind. Blind with worry and anger at the unfairness at he ranted. Kirito didn't see the amused look on Harriku's eyes and wide smirk on his lips.

"How is it possible that you're so tall?! And how can you have an adult face already?! That high cheek bones and firm jaw! Are you a mutant?!" Kirito accused as he paced back and forth.

Harriku on the other hand was now grinning in amusement at the comical questions the younger raven was sprouting. Mutant? Is that what he thinks? Well Harriku has been called many things before, but mutant was a first. Coming from the smaller raven who was apparently sensitive about his height it was just hilarious. Though what really got to Harriku was how observant Kirito was of his features, but even more so on how easily it pleased him inside at that fact.

"It's no use. I won't grow that tall no matter what. I'll be short forever." Kirito despaired as he slumped down right back to Kuroma's side with a sulky aura around him. Harriku, now shaking with contained silent laughter, couldn't hold it any longer. Kirito glared harshly at the hunter who was now laughing so hard he was holding his side. "D-don't laugh!" Kirito shouted. A light blush of embarrassment colored his cheeks.

"Its family genes Kirito-kun." Harriku snickered with a smirk "Height came from my fathers side and my eyes and brains from my mothers. And finally my mutant face as you so called it" the hunter chuckled at the light glare from Kirito "Its mostly from my fathers side of the family. I have some traits from my grandmothers side. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it its from genes. But I wouldn't worry about being short forever Kirito-kun. You're young and won't stop growing until your at least around your early twenties."

"Really?" Kirito furrowed his brows in thought and realized he had overreacted "O-oh... Sorry" he said sheepishly, but was waved off by the hunter.

"No worries. When I was a bit younger my height was a sensitive topic too, so I can understand." Harriku shrugged and looked over to the beaters side to see that Kuroma was already fast asleep. Then looking back at the swordsman.

"Why don't you go ahead and go sleep. There's no need to worry for any monsters to come in this area because of the barrier field I placed around us." Harriku suggested while pointing at the kunai's that surrounded them. Kirito's curiosity was peaked when he stared at a kunai that wasn't far from him, wondering on just how those items worked, but it was already late and he was physically and mentally tired after such a long day. So reigning his curiosity Kirito removed his coat and made it into a makeshift pillow, while opening his inventory to take out his emergency blanket he always carried. Placing the two down gently on the ground and then removing his sword from his back and laying the weapon on his right side for easy reach and easy use, Kirito finally laid down to face the star coated sky. Not long after, his eyes grew heavy from the soft crackles of the fire and the lullaby of nature before falling asleep, faintly hearing Harriku whisper "Goodnight Kirito" from the opposite side of him.

* * *

The next morning Kirito was abruptly woken up by a familiar rough tongue swiping his face. Causing him to yelp in surprise and sit up with a jolt. Groaning at the sudden wake up, Kirito managed to pushed the insisting nudges and licks from the energetic fox that was now sitting beside him. A deep chuckle drew the swordsman's attention to the hunter who stood not far from him smirking. What was interesting to Kirito was the fact that Harriku was no longer wearing the white cloak that was equipped before. This time Harriku was wearing a long black coat that had one long vertical red stripe on the left side of the fabric that ran down from shoulder to the end of the coat that rested to Harriku's upper thigh. A matching white shirt underneath that two horizontal red stripes that ran over the hunters chest and lower abs, complimented with comfortable black pants. A long red scarf ran around his neck and the same small red ribbon tied shoulder length hair making everything the hunter wore so put together.

Without the white cloak equipped Kirito was able to see two katanas on the left side of Harriku's waist and four small blades strapped on the right. The small Tanto blades were identically white with a long red line running vertically on its two katana swords however were different from one another. The first sword that rested higher than the other was unusually longer than any usual katana blade that Kirito was familiar with. The second was only mildly shorter than a normal katana blade. The second weapon's white sheath had a blue and a black dragon entwined together, but their upper bodies were designed on the opposite side of the other. Their mouths opened towards the hilt of the sword, creating a beautifully elegant katana. The first sword however was pitch black with the tint of dark blood red in the light, Talismans covering the entire sheath of the weapon, with the exception of the hilt that was wrapped with a red and white bandage.

While Kirito was observing Harriku's weapons so closely like a kitten, he didn't see Harriku's amused smirk that was aimed at him. Looking up early sun the hunter shifted to gain Kirito's attention away from his weapons.

"We'll eat as we go since the kunai barrier has been broken. Staying in one place isn't a good idea, especially on hidden floors like this. So ready up and we can go."

Kirito nodded and swiftly equipped both his black coat and sword, easily putting away spare blanket. Harriku was already a step ahead and was holding out a delicious looking sandwich out to the beater. Kirito was hesitant to take the food, but when he did he could sell the delicious aroma waft to his nose, making his mouth water. When taking a slow bite, his eyes widened in awe and delight at the amazing flavors that assaulted his taste buds and quickly devoured the small meal.

"Good?" The hunter chuckled and smiled when Kirito nodded quickly.

"This tastes amazing!" Kirito gladly took another bite of the sandwich when Harriku handed another one to him, with a flask of water to drink. "I never thought that I would taste anything this good in SAO. Usually I make small meals with my level of cooking, but it isn't that high... How?" Kirito looked at Harriku beside them as they started walking down a pathway with Kuroma walking beside them.

"My cooking level is 87" the hunter inputted casually as he took a bite of his own sandwich. Kirito's jaw dropped in shock at the taller male. Taken back in surprise that Harriku would be already so close to reaching max level in cooking, which is level 100.

"That high already?! How-"

"When you explore hidden rooms like this one and fight hordes of monsters, there's a chance that one of them would drop an A class type of item that can be used for cooking. Or you can find different types of plants and herbs that can be used as well. Whenever I'm done with clearing the floor and don't have anything else to do, or even just for the hell of it. I work on my minor skills. Cooking, blacksmith, sowing: stuff like that. Harriku explained tossing last few bites of his food to Kuroma, who happily chomped it down. "Though I only raised my blacksmiths level high enough to just upgrade my throwing knives and repair the durability of them. But I don't bother raising it any higher than 60 since there are better players at that occupation and more time consuming if I worked on it."

Kirito listened and was impressed at what he was hearing. His cooking level was only in the 40s. After all he usually spends his time crunching on monsters than raising his skill level for cooking.

"Why raise your cooking skill though?" he asked the older male earning a hum of thought.

"Well..." Harriku tilted his head as if thinking of how to answer. A small frown marred his lips before it easily turned into a small smile. "I learned to cook different types of food when I was young. I was living with my relatives at the time when I was introduced to the stove by my aunt."

At those words Kirito's lips tilted to a small frown _'Why do I feel like there's a deeper meaning in those words?'_ He thought was cut off from his musing when Harriku continued, not seeing Kirito's frown.

"At first I hated it. But as time processed I started to become fond of it. To use different types of ingredients to perfect something you create with your own hands. When I left my relatives and started living on my own I've come to find it calming when cooking." the hunter smiled "SAO makes things both a bit simpler and complicated. Though cutting vegetables and meat is automatic with a kitchen knife. Its the patience and skill in finding the right ingredients and items to mix and use to add into your food. In the game you can't find common ingredients like you use in the normal world. When finding the right ingredients and mixing it into one to create the right flavor you were looking for. Its just satisfying." Here Harriku grinned at Kirito, who in turn couldn't help but smile back at the energy the hunter gave off.

The two players continued on the path that Kuroma was now leading them too. If Harriku trusted the fox, then so did Kirito. The silence between the Hunter and Beater was oddly comfortable. Even if they were strangers a while ago the air around Harriku was calming and Kirito enjoyed the silence. It was when Kuroma came to a stop and suddenly growled loudly. The two humans came to a halt and tensed. A rustled of the trees in front of them. Harriku narrowed his eyes and moved his left hand to loosely grip the hilt of his white katana. Kirito was already holding onto the hilt of his own sword drawing it out for the ready. The both of them ready to attack. A few tense seconds, but and nothing happened but neither of them loosened their guard. It was then after a few moments a giant centaur, that was double wielding two axes, stepped out from the trees. A sliver of surprise coursed through Kirito when he noticed that the monster was alone. Remembering what Harriku had told him Kirito looked slightly above the beasts head to see its level.

 **Level 70 *Forest Guardian* Enemy count: 1**

Kuroma let out a vicious growl at the threat in front of them earning a roar of rage from the wild centaur. It charged forward in thundering stomps, swinging the left mighty axe down straight at the three. But a split second before it would hit Kirito jumped to the left side with Kuroma while Harriku took right. Not wasting any time Kirito rapidly started swinging his black sword at the centaur to take down its health. Only managing to take minor damage Kirito skillfully back flipped away from the horizontal strike of the large weapon. The Forest guardian let out a roar of pain when he was distracted by two white tanto blades lodged in its shoulder swinging its right axe diagonally at Harriku forcing him to jump back in front of the giant monster. Seeing the two humans closer together the monster gripped its two wielded axes tightly and then released a large shock wave of quakes when he swung towards the ground. Taken by surprised both players stumbled back with unbalance. Giving enough time for the centaur to sharply pull out his weapons from the ground with fierce strength causing jagged rocks to shoot in the air and straight towards the area where Harriku and Kirito were vulnerable. Right before the rocks could impact navy blue flames engulfed the projecting rocks and formed a light shield around them.

Kuroma growled fiercely as his body was covered in flames. Kirito was surprised at the kitsune's revealing ability, but knew that now wasn't the time for questions when the level 70 monster was now focused its attention in his direction. Hearing the monster growl in anger lifted both weapons and swung straight down, but right as Kirito was about to jump away again Harriku suddenly appeared in front of him and viciously swung his white katana right back at the descending axes. When the three weapons connected Harriku had managed to parry the attack, leaving the centaur wide open for attack. That was when Harriku glided aside for Kirito to instinctively take over and attack. Kuroma stood not far from them body set aflame ready for emergency shields and helping on the sidelines by setting small fox fires to distract the enemy.

The two players both jumped back and quickly looked up at the health of the forest guardian and noticed that its health was in the low oranges after continuous attacks. The beasts axes crossed over its chest on instant guard and counter, but it didn't make the players lose their guard. The two males glanced at each other and when their eyes made contact a silent agreement went through them on deciding to finish off the monster once and for all. Harriku sharply turned his eyes to Kuroma and let out a sharp whistle of command. Kuroma, on the sound, instantly summoned a large white flame and launched it at the centaurs face making it cry out in pain. That was when Kirito and Harriku attacked. Rushing straight to the blinded monster Kirito swung his black sword upwards to knock away the left axe away to leave that left side wide open. Harriku did the same with the right axe by swinging his blade vertically causing the centaurs entire front wide open for them to finish it off.

Sliding back quickly Kirito tightly gripped his black sword to charge its power then striking straight forward with his **Vorpal Strike.** Piercing right through and lowing the centaurs orange health by half, making it lower to danger red. When Kirito's attack drew out a pained roar from the strong monster that was when Harriku sheathed his sword and shifted his left foot a step back. He gripped the hilt of his white sword with his right hand and held it steady, charging its power for his **Shadow Slayer.** Right as the centaur gained its vision back Harriku vanished from its sight a bright light passing horizontally through its lower waist. Appearing with a light step behind the forest guardian Harriku released a slow loose breath and sheathed his sword with a 'click'.

The level 70 centaur shattered into a million particles in front of them.

Grinning Kirito looked to Harriku who wore a smile of accomplishment at the battle they had. Looking at his menu when he heard the familiar jingle of leveling up. He was surprised to hear the familiar ring come from Harriku, who stood not far from him. When he looked to his level he felt joy at getting a bit stronger than before.

 **Congratulations! You leveled up!  
** **Level 75 Level 76!**

Looking up from his menu he was taken aback at Harriku's sharp eyes looking at his level with an unreadable expression. Uncontrolled his own eyes lowered to Harriku's own level and couldn't help but widen his yes at the numbers he saw.

 **Congratulations** **! You leveled up!  
** **Level 79 Level 80**

Shooting his eyes to lock onto Harriku's emerald gaze he couldn't help but feel disbelief and awe at the fact that there was actually someone stronger than him. Speechless on what he was seeing Kirito couldn't help but weakly choke out a soft "How?" which then earned a small smile from the hunter. Those green eyes shined with something like satisfaction, and something else that made Kirito's attention focus solely on the other player.

"You heard the rumors of me right Kirito?" Harriku softly asked with calming tones that had Kirito shake the shock out of his mind and nod in response. The taller male sighed quietly and started to explain.

"When SAO had become a death game all I felt was fear. Fear that I was trapped like all the other players in this game. Fear that I might actually die in this world. Seeing everyone panic and commit suicide left and right I was scared for the first time in a long time." Harriku looked away with a pained expression. "A week of seeing hundreds committing suicide one after another because of terror and consuming fear of never getting out I was filled with both sadness, pain, anger and determination. Sadness an pain because there was just SO many that easily gave up right when everything had started. Anger at how weak I felt and how helpless I was on stopping any of those deaths. And finally determination on becoming stronger. To become more than I was. No longer weak and helpless, but strong and confident, so that normal citizens will have hope on finally being free." Here the hunter smiled softly at Kirito. Who understood exactly what Harriku was saying.

"When floor 23 was the currently cleared floor. I was wandering during the night in one of the paths and had stumbled upon a hidden room behind two large trees. Entering I was in for a shock of my life when I ran into hordes of monsters levels in the 30s and single monsters in the 40s." Harriku huffed out a snort and shake of his head "Taking care of two hordes had quickly raised my level three times, earning a bit more money and a lot of dropped items than usual monsters drop. That was when I found my way" Harriku smirked and looked to Kirito who stood with wide eyes. "I fought endlessly. Tirelessly. Striving to get stronger to get to where I was." Harriku looked to Kirito, who saw the pleased light in emerald colored eyes. "But to see that you're already level 76 in floor 47. Without the help of higher level monsters." Kirito lightly blushed at the impressed grin that Harriku aimed at him "You, Kirito. Have a stronger will and determination than anyone that I have met. That includes even me."

Kirito coughed in embarrassment at the unexpected compliment. Coughing into his fist and looking away he mumbled a soft "Thank you."

Harriku smiled at the cute expression and chuckled softly with a shake of his head. "Got any questions for me Kirito?" the hunter spoke up to gain the beaters attention.

Kirito paused and hummed quietly, realizing that a lot of questions swam in his mind, but couldn't, for the life of him find the perfect question to ask. Shaking his head in negative Kirito smiled weakly "Not at the moment" Seeing a disbelieving brow quirk up he laughed lightly and scratched his head "Well there are a lot, but I don't know where to start." he shrugged earning a nod and smile from the hunter.

"That's alright." Harriku chuckled and indicated towards their original path with his head "You can think on it while we get back on the path. We're almost to the entrance of the floor."

Kuroma who was promptly ignored for a while now yipped loudly and walked over to get some well earned petting from Kirito, who was startled by the nudging and laughed at the pleading eyes. "Sorry Kuroma. You did amazing in the fight. Thank you for helping us"

Kuro purred in satisfaction when he got rubbed and scratched behind the earns and on his neck. Harriku chuckled and rolled his eyes at the his foxes pleasure.

"Lets go." He said with a grin and Kirito nodded catching up to Harriku when the hunter started moving. Kuro between them.

It wasn't long until Kirito, Harriku and Kuroma came up to a large crystal gate door that reached high to the sky. Vines intertwined on the edges and handles creating a beautiful image.

"Here we are." Harriku spoke up with a satisfied grin on his lips. Turning to Kirito who was looking at the gate in wonder.

"Woah..." Impressed at the sight Kirito smiled ad looked at Harriku who wore a smirk.

"It was a pleasure partying up with you Kirito-kun" Harriku said smoothly with a smile. Kuroma by his side looking back and forth at Harriku and Kirito.

"I cant say I don't agree with you Harriku-san, because I enjoyed out time together too." Kirito grinned back at the hunter before lightly frowning when heard soft whines coming from the large fox in front of him.

Kuroma, who realized what was happening, couldn't help but whine pitifully, with his ears drooping sadly and eyes lowered and looking up to Kirito in a fox version of the "puppy-eyes" drawing a helpless laugh from Kirito.

"Don't look like that Kuro. I'll see you again for sure." Kirito said with a smile earning an amusing perk from the fox, and unknowingly the owner too.

"Really?" Harriku asked with eyebrows raised in question and earning a positive nod and smile from the black swordsman.

Harriku grinned widely and chuckled, pleased. "Alright then"

Opening his menu, Harriku selected party options to Kirito.

 **Are you sure you want to leave this party?  
-Yes-**  
 **-No-**

Kirito selected **-Yes-** and waited patiently for Harriku to request on contact friends. Kuroma excitingly circled the two players in happiness.

 **Will you accept Harriku's friend request?  
-Yes-  
-No-**

Kirito paused for a second when the option menu came up. Looking up in that moment he came to see warm calming eyes that shined bright green staring right back him. Feeling a connection in those eyes he felt something of relief at meeting someone who was just as strong as him. Stronger than him. Before, Kirito couldn't help but feel alone and isolated from everyone around him because he was stronger than them. Stronger than all of them. Standing alone in a high pedestal Kirito felt warmth in seeing that he was no longer alone, that he no longer had to fight alone. He had found Harriku.

Smiling right back at Harriku, Kirito looked down and pressed **-Yes-.** Confirming the new found friendship.

Unknowingly sealing the roadway that laid ahead for both Hunter and Beater. The Journey had just begun.

* * *

 **AN: DONE! Finally. God damn it took a while to finally update this. Sorry and Thank you guys for waiting for this to update. When I came back from my vacation. I came home to find out that my freaking brother took my laptop with him to Washington for two weeks! I. Was. Pissed. You wouldn't even believe. But when I finally got my precious back I was already stumped with work and bills. Thankfully things calmed down and I was able to type this baby out! It was originally suppose to be 8K but my mind ran from me and it had soon became 11K. Oh well. *shrugs* Anyways! You guys know the gay marriage law that was passed a while ago? *grins slyly* you know I'm going to use the fuck out of that law in this fic. *hint hint* *wink wink* So many Ideas are swimming in my head I need time to organize them. So wait patiently my beautiful readers! i have half of chapter three in my cell and it'll mostly take place in episode 4 where Kirito meets Silica, but with a mix in it. Curious? You have to wait!**

 **Once again Thank you all who favorite, followed, and most of all reviewed! Let me know any mistakes you guys spot please :)**

 **For now that's about it *bows and grins* Thank you for reading and leave a review on the way out please!** **Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dragon and the Kitsune

Chapter 3 The Dragon and the Kitsune

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Sword Art Online or Harry Potter (like many Fanfic authors on this site)**

 **Note: Hey all! Another chapter for you beautiful people. Sorry for the long wait. This was originally planned to be up by the end of last month, but... unfortunately that didn't happen... *sighs* My muse drifted away a bit but I forced myself to write on! So here you go. AN is on the bottom. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Fluff, Mild violence, Molestation by plants, Unbeta-ed, OOC(kinda), language, mentions of murder**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking/Thoughts'_

 _ **"Game messages"**_

 **Game Menu/Skills/Monsters**

* * *

A crunch of leaves sounded loudly in the forest. Rapid panic breaths came from the terrified male that struggled to run faster. His legs burned from running for so long, but the fear inside him motivated him to push on. The little kid he had been luring in to play with wasn't worth this. He didn't even get to toy with the fucking brat before he was spotted by that predator. Emerald green eyes shining with cold silence had made his blood freeze.

Faster. He has to run faster or else its game over.

Taking a chance he glanced back to see his chaser, but was surprised that there wasn't anyone behind him anymore. Cautiously slowing down to a complete stop he leaned against a large tree beside him to catch his breath. Looking around once more to confirm that he lost his pursuer he inwardly thanked every game deity that granted his escape.

After a few tense moments of complete silence, the male player let out a loud sigh of relief. Scowling and cursing that damn hunter that had found him. He had only played with two younger pre-teens before and killed an older woman because she was a stubborn bitch. But those actions had already caught the sent of the largely rumored hunter.

Rumors that were only whispers a month ago were suspiciously growing into more. Sighting of an emerald eyed solo player with two swords and multiple small blades equipped on his person. Murmurs of wanted criminals appearing in front of the Black Iron palace teleportation gates tied up in countless wires wrapped around their upper bodies, disabling them. Restlessness from the top guilds were said to be sending out small groups to find and bring in the hunter.

All in all, many were speaking of the Multi-bladed hunter, and reasonably many were cautious of him. Especially if they were rouge PKs.

Back to the exhausted player he sneered in triumph in escaping his doom. Straightening his body and planning on walking away he let out a sharp gasp when eight small knives shot out from the shadows and pierced the large tree behind him. Multiple wires tied to the ends of the knives connected to each other pinned the older male against the tree effectively.

Panic surged rapidly into the males mind as he began to struggle against the steal wire. The fear he held before returned like a sledge hammer while the triumph he felt disappeared like smoke as his eyes quickly searched around him. Failing when he wasn't getting much visual since his entire body was pinned from shoulders down. Disabling him from even drawing his weapon to defend himself.

Silence. He was surrounded with cold screaming silence. Making him feel like he was about to meet death himself.

The player felt his blood drain and face pale when he heard a vicious growl o the right of him. Slowly, fearfully, he turned his head to the sound of the growl. Eyes impossibly wide as he locked onto glowing golden orbs and fierce amount of teeth snarling at him. He whimpered in fright and snapped his head forward to look ahead of him when he heard slow crunches of leaves. Indicating that someone was casually approaching him from the shadowed forest.

When the figure stepped out of the dark shade the pinned male's face grew white as a ghost in seeing who was in front of him. A smirk was plastered on firm lips and emerald eyes shined with amusement at his fear.

Two swords strapped on the left side of the tall males waist and ten small knives on the right. An elegant hand casually tossed a familiar blue crystal into the air a few time as if taunting the terrified player on whats to come. Soft steps came closer and fear rose inside making the man struggle within his binds.

A deep chuckle and green eyes gleamed with unholy light. Frightened eyes widen and his body stilled with petrified fear. A smirk was all the man could see and the dread of finally dying in the game gripped the mans heart, as he let out a scream of terror that echoed throughout the entire area. Losing consciousness from all the overwhelming panic.

...

A snort and then a small chuckle escaped thin lips before Harriku grinned in humor at the sight of the fainted coward in front of him. Kuroma just huffed at the pathetic sight of the human that was weak enough to faint at the sight of his master. Trotting over to Harriku's side the fox looked up to his master and receiving a scratch behind the ear.

"A man with no spine has no right to call himself one. Ne Kuro?" The hunter smirked and moved over to the unconscious player. "Wanted for the murder of three women that worked in a sewing shop on floor 37 and attempted sexual harassment on two 13 year old girls." Kuro let out a rumbling growl of anger, tails flicker behind him lazily. "Luckily with the code rule law within SAO. Its impossible to have sexual relations with Children under 13. Adding with the consensual law with teens 13-18. Unlucky to the fact that people are still able to find loop holes within the rules." Harriku scowled and tied the fainted male properly off the tree before activating the TC(Teleportation Crystal) to bring the criminal straight to the Black Iron gates "False power over the helpless is really a pathetic thing to have."

Sighing in relief that the job was done Harriku smiled at down at his partner before walking back towards the nearest town, Kuroma in tow.

"Think we should message Kirito on joining us for lunch Kuro? Its been a while since we saw him."

At the suggestion of seeing the black swordsman again the large fox perked up in excitement. Letting out a bark of agreement Kuroma's tails wagged behind him in renewed energy. A fond roll of his eyes, Harriku started ahead with Kuroma who was now bounding in front of him instead of beside him. Amused to see the fox already so excited even though the hunter had planned to first go to the nearest town to claim his reward on capturing his bounty.

When he arrived at the entrance to the teleportation gate, Harriku's urgent private message let a beep of alert. Letting Harriku know that he received a new message from one of his beta informers.

Frowning lightly at the sudden message he came to a stop right before the gate and opened up his menu to select the message.

 _ **"Mouse to Lion Warning Urgent  
KoB waiting waiting for you at TTG  
Armed. First Commander. Twelve plus.  
Unknown to who and how.  
Only options are Flight, Fight, or Bite.  
Your choice."**_

Harriku cursed quietly at the message after he read if a second time. Letting out a rough sigh in annoyance on how persistent the top guilds have become in recruiting him. Harriku shook his head at the thought of the second command leader of the Knights of the Blood in exasperation. Looking back at the messages, he easily sorted the short sentences.

Armed Knights of Blood are waiting for him on the other side of the town teleportation gate. Twelve members; most likely strong players. Ready to ambush him if he attacks. Harriku's beta informer doesn't know how the top guild found out his location, nor who gave it to them. Leaving him with three options to choose from.

"It looks like I'll have to Bite." Harriku murmured in annoyance, giving a small smile down at his Kitsune when the fox silently went over to him and nudged his side for comfort. "Looks like lunch needs to be rescheduled Kuro." Harriku said with a sigh when Kuroma whined at his words. Opening up his menu once more Harriku scrolled through his inventory. Finding what he was searching for, he pressed on the item and took out a small teal shaped diamond shape crystal and holding it in his palm.

Looking at the gate in front of him Harriku sighed once more. Lifting up the crystal and activating it he spoke clearly but softly to record his message for Kirito.

After saving the recording message Harriku took out long green ribbon from his items and skillfully tied it around the crystal before tying it securely around Kuroma's neck. "There you go Kuroma. Why don't you meet up with Kirito and have an adventure with him for a few days hmm? I need to deal with something on my own for a while."

The large fox looked up at his master with question in his eyes and a tilt of his head, only receiving a small smirk in reply.

Kuro licked Harriku's palm after he received a scratch behind the ear. Seeing his hunter give him a go the large black fox closed his eyes and burst into neon blue flames and disappearing into thin air. Once Harriku was alone he let out a long sigh of reluctance and loosened his red scarf around his neck out of habit. Staring at the large gate in front of him the hunter finally stepped through it. Disappearing from the field and entering the town that was connected to it.

Just like the message Harriku received it was not surprising for him to see twelve KoB players surrounding the area near him. Whats more was that none other than Asuna, The Lightning Flash, Rising leader of KoB guild, stood in front of him with sharp eyes and a hand resting on her infamous rapier.

Bright brown eyes pierced through emerald orbs. A silent battle of wills passed through both Harriku and Asuna as they held each others gaze. Through brown eyes Harriku saw stubborn will and unyielding determination, but also strict control and some sort of anger aimed towards him.

He got a feeling that she hated him for some unknown reason and that anger made him curiously amused. Anger towards his person wasn't unusual for Harriku when he frequently catches and hunts half crazed pissed off psychos ever other day. So the irritated anger aimed at him by the sub leader of KoB was minor compared to the ones he had gotten before. It was kind of cute and funny... Like a little puppy growling at him.

As if seeing his amusement shining in his eyes and hearing his thoughts about her, Asuna's brown orbs turned down to glare at him.

Inwardly chuckling at the sight Harriku took a step forward now more relaxed than he was a few moments ago. His lips slowly turned into his familiar smirk while looking at the fierce Sub Leader of the number one guild.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh... Asuna, Miss Flash."

* * *

In floor 35 the bright moonlight shines down upon the vast forest. Smooth stones glowed stood from the ground to guide wandering players who were still out fighting and crunching for levels and loot. Somewhere in a small area within the forest silence reigned in this particular clearing until there was a loud roar of blue fire sparked and formed into a large burst of light. An all around blue consuming flame burst in the middle of the clearing rapidly growing larger.

The burning fire expanded but as it did it began to transform into something solid. The licks of fire expanded into a one tail to five, the blue navy flame growing black as the form of a fox took its place. Burning out the newly formed fox touched down onto the grass gracefully. The gleam of the sun shined down on the black Kitsune making the creature seem so majestic and otherworldly... until it let out a loud ungraceful sneeze the soot of his own fire that had ended up in his snout.

Kuroma shook his body to remove the remaining flames and sulfur from his fur and sneezed once more. Once he was thoroughly clean after his teleportation the fox sat down and tilted his large head and looked around to get a feel of the forest.

The fox's white tipped ears stood alert and twitched at every movement and sound that resonated through the forest. After a few minutes of sitting still and just listening, Kuroma's ears perked up for a different reason. Joy and excitement surged in Kuroma when he finally caught the sound of familiar footsteps walking five miles west from his spot. Feeling satisfied that one of his new abilities, that he had gained when growing out his fifth tail, was finally tested out and was working perfectly.

Harriku had found out that there were specific items and requirements when leveling up a beast partner. But there were different qualifications for different animals. For Kuroma, the hunter had found out that the offensive and defensive strategy when fighting is the quickest way in making his partner stronger. Feeding specific food to the large fox helps also but it takes too long, so the hunter uses the easiest way to help Kuroma grow stronger.

The downside of leveling up a beast partner is that it take a bit longer for them to even gain a level. Currently Kuroma was only level 53 while Harriku was already in the level 80s. Harriku came to conclusion that his partner gain a high boost of speed and agility every tail Kuroma grows, but that's every ten levels. The fox's gained stats remain the same until the next ten levels, only gaining two or three skills in between the levels. It was tedious but in the end was completely worth it.

Kuroma tilted his large head to confirm the location of the black swordsman before crouching low and then speeding off into a run. Leaving only grass and leaves floating to the ground harmlessly behind him.

Ten minutes of nonstop running Kuroma could sense that he was nearing Kirito's location. Slowing down to a light trot, the black Kitsune came to a quiet stop when he spotted his target standing not far from a girl who was crying quietly while cradling something bright in her hands.

Hidden in the shadows Kuroma couldn't help but flick his tails at the scent of those sweet tears falling from those large amber eyes. Having the uncontrollable urge to lick them away. Though with the scent of tears there was also something else that smelled interesting about the pig-tailed little girl. She smelt similar to his master, Harriku, but more deeper in the sense and smelled of feathers and scales.

Curious on why the little one smelled like that, the large fox took another step forward. This time alerting Kirito of his presence.

The swordsman tensed and his hand automatically went for the hilt of his sword. Sharply looking to where he felt something approaching. He was ready to protect the newly introduced beast tamer until he saw who it was that appeared from the shadows. His eyes widening was the only expression that showed his shock when a familiar black Kitsune slowly walked towards them.

Confused and surprised at the same time Kirito couldn't help but stare at Kuroma when the large beast was walking towards the crying girl instead of greeting him excitedly like three times before*. That was when he remembered what Harriku said about the fox about licking away tears and seeing the girl in front of him crying, he automatically clicked everything into place.

"Ah! Kuroma-!"

Silica looked up at Kirito's mild shout, confused on who he was calling out to until she came face to face with a huge five tailed Kitsune staring straight at her. Her own brown eyes widened in shock and a bit of fear. Flinching away from the intimidating fox she shut her tearful eyes tightly and waited for the beast to attack her.

A few seconds of nothing Silica slowly opened her eyes and peaked up at the fox that she thought would end her life. What met her gaze was beautiful golden eyes staring intensely right back into her own shining brown eyes. Seeing those bright intelligent eyes she couldn't help but thing that they were beautifully unique. Like Pina's own features the large fox in front of her had its own unique traits. Before the dragon tamer could thing more deeply about the majestic fox in front of her she let out a high startled squeak.

"Kuroma!" Kirito started, only to sigh softly in fond exasperation on seeing the Kitsune lick away Silica's the tears.

Startling a giggle and then a laugh from the little one Kuroma licked away the tears before stepping back and nudging the cradled hands that held a small glowing feather.

Silica, who now felt a tiny bit better from the surprise looked down to 'Pina' and couldn't help but feel the overwhelming loss and sadness of her closest friend being gone. Feeling tears well up again she looked up at the soft whine that came in front of her. She unsuccessfully held back her tears as it restarted to trail down her cheeks. Her shoulders shaking from her sobs as she pulled Pina close to her heart.

"What's that feather?" Kirito spoke up taking a closer step towards the crying girl. Kuroma still staring down at Silica's treasure in her hands curiously.

"Its Pina..." Silica spoke up, feeling even more sorrow at the thought of her friend. Her only friend. "My partner..." she whispered.

Kirito let a soft sound of surprise at hearing those words. Automatically thinking of Harriku and Kuroma's partnership. "You're a beast tamer?" He asked looking at the newly identified player. Seeing the young girl clutching the feather closely Kirito frown sadly and apologized. "Sorry... I didn't make it in time to save your friend."

"No..." Silica shook her head to rebuke the apology. Pulling Pina closer to her as her voice showed her pain, her guilt "It's because I was being reckless. I was in way over my head, thinking I could waltz out here alone." Gathering her strength Silica straightened up and turned to look at Kirito. Her eyes still edged with tears while looked at the swordsman. "Thank you very much... for saving me" She thanked shakily.

Kuroma gently nudged the beast tamers cheek to lick away a falling tear. Gaining a tiny weak smile from the girl and a soft scratch on the ear. Kirito smiled softly at Kuro's actions and walked up to the girl and kneeled down beside her.

"Does that feather happen to have an item name?" He asked gently as he peered over to look at the glowing feather. Kuroma, who was sitting besides Silica, now happily greeting the swordsman with a nuzzle to the neck since he was close. Kirito smiling a moment and silently greeting the fox back with a scratch behind the ear before focusing right back at the female player.

Silica who saw the familiar transaction between the fox and swordsman let out a surprise gasp at the question and quickly looked down to check it there was a name above Pina's feather. Selecting the info above the feather she stared at the name of the item in her hands.

Once again feeling a familiar ache of sadness when she had read "Pina's Heart" right above the feather. Biting her bottom lip to try to stop herself from crying she pulled Pina's heart closer to her own. Feeling tears fill her eyes.

"Don't cry" Kirito quickly comforted Silica as he tilted slightly to look at her. Feeling a tiny bit nervous at the situation of a girl crying in front of him. He remembered something that he knew would cheer her up. "As long as you have Pina's Heart, its still possible to resurrect her."

Silica jolted in shock and rising hope as she looked up at Kirito with wide eyes. "Really?"

Kirito nodded and smiled encouragingly, "Yeah. In the southern part of the 47 floor there's a field dungeon called the 'Hill of Memories'." He described as he remembered a while back on what Harriku had told him when he asked the hunter what would he do if Kuroma would die in a fight. "I've heard from a close friend of mine that the flower at its summit can resurrect a familiar."

Silica instantly brightened up with a smile at the prospect of reviving Pina, before frowning and looked down in defeat when she realized what floor the flower was on.

"The 47th floor..." She looked down at Pina's soul with dimming hope until Kirito caught her attention again.

"If you reimbursed me, I'd get it for you, but..." The swordsman scratched his head in slight annoyance "Apparently, the flower only blooms in the presence of a beast tamer."

Silica shifted her body towards him and smiled lightly "The information alone is more than I could ask for. If I work hard to level up, someday I'll-"

"Familiars can only be revived withing three days after their death" Kirito cut Silica off with shadowed eyes and a small frown. Startling a gasp from the beast tamer at his words.

"No way.." She mumbled at a loss "Its all my fault..." She blamed herself in a soft whisper while she looked down at the beautiful glowing feather. "I'm sorry, Pina" Silica apologized softly.

Kuroma whines quietly looking down at the feather before looking at Silica and then Kirito. Locking gazes at the fox Kirito solidified his decision and stood up and turning around so that his back faced the young beast tamer. "Don't worry" determined and strong, his voice gained Silica's attention. Kuroma's own ears perked up in excitement. "Three days are plenty."

Kirito easily opened up his menu and selected - **Trade-** then going through his inventory for equipment that Silica could use. "These equips will provide a stat boost of at least five to six extra levels."

In front of her Silica saw a menu open up ant all the items that the swordsman was quickly giving her while telling his plan. An ' **Ebon Dagger', Silver Thread Armor, Moon Bracer,** and finally **Fairy Boots** were given.

"If we go together, you should be able to manage."

Silica looked up at the stranger and stood. Confusion in her eyes as she quietly asked "Why would you go so far for me?"

A jolt at the question Kirito looked at the questioning eyes and glanced away hesitant and lightly embarrassed as he rubbed his head. "If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you."

A serious look came to Silica's expression "I promise."

Kirito sighed the sight of those bright curious eyes and covered his face from letting the girl see his light blush "It's because..." He started hesitantly before reluctantly admitting his why "You look like my sister."

For a moment Silica stared blankly back at the swordsman in surprise with his answer. Not even expecting something simple as reminding him of his sister. The girl couldn't help but feel something inside her bubble up. Usually people help her either because she was cute or because she had Pina with her, so when she heard his reason. She couldn't help but feel a bit of joy from that. From such an innocent answer she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle which then turned into a lighthearted laugh at how funny it seemed to her.

Hearing such a laugh Kirito turned away to hide his embarrassment scratching the back of his head. Silica giggled and with her spirits lifted she wiped a a stray tear from her eye and smiled at the swordsman.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a smile before opening up her menu. "Um, I'm sure the equipment's worth a lot more than I can afford, but..."

"No, don't worry about it." Kirito protested turning back to look at the beast tamer with a gentle smile "It's not like I'm going out of mt way to help you, after all."

Silica paused and say the sincerity in those words and smiled, holding out her hand to introduce herself. "Oh, my name is Silica."

Kirito smiled back in return. "I'm Kirito." He lifted up his hand to shake the newly named player but was interrupted by a large head that popped in between them. Golden eyes narrowed up at Kirito as if to remind the swordsman that he forgot something. Silica's eyes widened slightly at the large fox that had comforted her when she was crying.

Now having hope on reviving Pina she was able to focus on just who this fox was and just where did he come from.

"Are you a beast tamer too Kirito-san?" Silica asked slowly as the Kitsune turned its head and butted its nose to her small hand, drawing a small smile from her.

"Ah... Not really" The raven replied slowly as he finally noticed a ribbon tied around Kuroma's neck and attached to it was a message crystal that he knew was from Harriku. "This is Kuroma. A unique exception when it comes to familiars. A friend of mine is his master and Kuroma has the ability to travel far distances away from his partner instead of just being beside him."

Silica's eyes shined in awe as she rubbed the fox's head "Wow... I have only met a few other beast tamers but their partners have different abilities but this is the first time learning that a beast partner could do that."

Kirito stared at the happy fox and hummed in agreement. "It seems like Kuro will be joining us in our party. So I hope you don't mind Silica-chan." He asked her with a smile. Kuroma licking the tamers palm once more before looking back at Kirito.

Silica looked at the two before nodding back with a smile of her own. This time Kirito reached out and shook her hand.

"I hope we get along during our time together."

* * *

 ***35th Floor*- Mishe -**

The soothing sound of players all around chatting and walking in the town of Mishe on floor 35 interested Kuroma as he walked behind both Kirito and Silica on a paved road. Long triangular ears twitched at each and every sound that seemed to linger in the area. Lights from small houses and inns drew golden eyes here and there. Full of pure curiosity at the sight of the large town.

Looking up Kuroma walked beside Silica to see that her mood had lightened up after she had partnered with Kirito. Looking then at said swordsman the fox tilted its head discretely when he seemed to noticed that he was in deep thought about something.

Question shined in gold eyes as they stared at the thinking raven Kuroma sensed that something was up with the swordsman. Before the fox could nudge Kirito to gain his attention his ears perked and turned to the left of them. Gaining the small group's attention when someone called out.

"Oh, It's Silica-chan!"

Silica came to a stop and turned to the voice that had called her name. Kuroma right beside her looking at the two players with a sharp gaze. A soft growl rumbled in the kitsune's throat but stopped when he felt Kirito's hand rub his ears gently to calm him. After all Kirito knew that Kuroma doesn't take well to new adult strangers.

As he soothed the black fox he stared curiously at the two relieved players that seemed to know Silica. One was skinny and tall, short brown hair with dark and light purple armor. The other was chubby with a military cut hair and green and brown armor. Both smiled down at Silica.

"You were in that forest all day. We were getting worried." The chubby player said and he rested his hands on his knees to bend down and look at Silica straight at her.

"U-um" Silica started hesitantly a bit startled that they came up to her.

Before she could even say anything else the thin player stepped forward and excitedly spoke "Party with us next time. We can go wherever you want!"

Silica looked at them with a weak and wary smile. Taking a small step back at their close excitement. "I appreciate the offer, but..." She glanced up at Kirito's curious eyes before trailing her eyes down to Kuroma who seemed to be glaring at the two players. If his laid back ears were anything to go by. Then looking back up to see Kirito's free elbow and quickly thinking of an escape plan.

Quickly grabbing hold of Kirito's limb she pulled it close to her - minding Kuroma who was still between them. "I've decided to party with this guy for a while." she rushed out to explain.

Both male players turned their irritated looks to Kirito when he nodded to confirm Silica's claims. But had paled and took a step back when they both heard an angry growl below. Finally noticing a large black Kitsune glaring at them with sharp golden eyes.

"Sorry" Silica said as she pulled Kirito away from the two now scared players. As they walked away Kirito smiled down at Silica knowingly. Both unaware that Kuroma let out one more threatening growl before following Kirito and Silica.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Silica whispered with a sheepish smile which Kirito only smiled back with understanding glancing back at the players who were now pouting.

He smiled down and looked at Silica "Are they your fans? You sure are popular."

Kirito frowned when Silica replied with a soft "No." She looked down and sad "I'm sure they only intend for me to be the party's mascot."

A memory of her and Pina together flashed through her mind when she spoke quietly "But even though I realized that, I got conceited when they started calling me Dragon Tamer Silica..." Tears started to form at how foolish she was letting those words go to her head. Now Pina's gone and she's just-

"Don't worry about it." Interrupted Kirito calmly taking Silica out from her dark thoughts.

He lifted his hand and patted her head in a reassuringly brotherly way and smiled gently at her surprised expression. "We'll save Pina together." He said confidentially

Nodding she smiled right back and nodded "Right." She seemed to gain strength from the swordsman and Silica couldn't be anymore grateful. She let out a startled squeak when Kuroma licked the stray tear from the corner of her eye causing her to smile even wider at the kitsune's playful nature. In the back of her mind Silica wondered just who was Kuroma's partner if not Kirito, but it didn't linger for the determination on reviving Pina was more important.

* * *

After a while of walking behind the two players who were chatting with each other - Silica mentioning something called a cheesecake - Kuroma's ears perked up at sensing something amiss. Gold eyes immediately looked through the crowd of people, locking eyes on a red armored form and letting out an soft rumbling growl that only Kirito heard. Glancing back to see the fox tense slightly and his tails sway in silent threat, he discretely followed Kuroma's eyes to see that a woman in red armor spot them or more likely spot Silica.

"Oh, if it isn't Silica" the woman spoke up, gaining the beast tamers attention as well as the swordsman's.

Seeing who it was immediately Silica looked away and down submissively. Kirito observed the woman in front of them seeing that she was surrounded by a couple male players who was obviously in her team. The woman clad in black and red and a long trident spear held casually for her weapon. She stood arrogantly and had a smug cocky air around her that made Kirito inwardly frown, but didn't show outwardly. Kuroma's growl already made him suspicious on who this player was.

"Eh? You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved" She said in a way that held no worry or relief in at all, only mild surprise and amusement.

Silica was looking down with a small frown which made Kirito bend down to whisper quietly in real concern "Is something wrong?"

Silica looked up to smile weakly "No, It's nothing."

"Oh?" The trident wielder spoke up to gain their attention, a smile of taunt on her lips as she looked straight at Silica. "What happened to the lizard? Could something?" her smile widened as she bent down to look straight at the beast tamer, the silent jab of insult made Silica speak up.

"Pina died." She said softly feeling a brief moment of sadness but a fire alight and burned inside her, filling Silica with determination as she sharply turned and glared at her ex-teammate "But I'm definitely bringing her back!"

"Oh?" The team leader sounded disbelieving and stood straight "Then you're going to the hill of Memories... But at your level, will you be able to clear it?" Amused doubt was clear in her tone had Silica falter slightly but was saved when Kirito stepped in front of Silica to speak up.

"She will." His confident smile and calm as he spoke "It isn't that hard"

Kirito didn't react when the trident wielder turned to glare at him. The glare quickly morphed into a wry smile of mock "You're another one she's seduced? You don't look particularly strong to me."

Kirito just looked at her with the same confident smile and looked back to Silica gently leading her "Lets go." they walked passed the woman who in turned glared at the back of Kirito and Silica's head. She sharply turned her head towards her when she heard a low threatening growl and sharp pointed teeth aimed at her. Flinching violently at the sight of a large black kitsune she took a step back on instinct.

Kuroma's tails danced behind him as a hidden sign of getting ready to attack. Gold eyes glowed wildly and the crescent gem on the fox's forehead shined with power. A step forward and another growl had Roselia take a step back, making her blood run cold with fear. Paling at the sight of the intimidating beast. Both were snapped out of their silent battle when Kirito stopped to call out.

"Kuroma! Come on Kit, lets go."

The trident wielder looked back at the fox in surprise. Seeing the creature let out a soft whine and then walking past the player, but not before snapping his jaws at the woman. Feeling satisfaction when she flinched again, then trotting up to the two players and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Kuroma sat on the ground happily devouring his meal while occasionally looking up at Kirito as he explained to Silica what Player Killers were. Seeing that his second favorite person look down in frustration and sadness when mentioning about PKs but cheer up when Silica comforted him.

It was strange though. Why was Silica turning red when Kirito only smiled at her?

Kuroma tilted his head in confusion, but just snorted and ignored it. Humans were strange sometimes.

After renting two rooms, silica having the one across his own, Kirito sat on his bed with Kuroma sniffing out his surroundings. Smiling fondly at the fox's actions he remembered the message crystal that was tied around Kuroma's neck."

"Kuro." Kirito called out gaining the Kitsune's attention "Come here please. I need to hear Harriku's message." He beckoned with a wave of his hand.

Kuroma flicked his ears before easily walking up to Kirito and sitting between his legs. Tilting his head slightly to that Kirito could untie the ribbon he then laid his large head on the male's lap getting a soft scratch on the head.

Untying the crystal from the ribbon and absentmindedly scratching Kuro's head, Kirito activated the message.

 _ **Hey Kirito.  
Sorry for the sudden notice, but I need Kuroma to stay with you for a few days.  
Something came up and I can't have the kit with me.  
Nothing too worrying, Just business.  
**_ _ **So it doesn't bother that cute little head of yours.  
I'll be busy for three days at the most.  
Have fun alright? Kuro's been missing you for a while now  
*as have I...*  
Well Be good for Kirito Kit.  
I'll see you two in a few days.**_

When the message ended Kirito had a light flush on his cheeks on hearing Harriku's warm voice speak clearly and smoothly. Embarrassed by the hunters teasing on calling him cute and the almost inaudible whisper of missing him too had the swordsman's insides squirm with the still confusing emotion. Thinking of the hunter and the familiar playful smirk on those thin lips with those bright emerald eyes made Kirito release an unconscious smile. He sighed quietly with slight concern for Harriku and his 'business' but shook his head to remind himself that the hunter was strong enough to handle himself going Solo. Scratching Kuroma's ear one last time he gently pushed the Fox off his lap to stand up and stretch.

"Lets go see Silica to plan out tomorrow." He said as Kuroma followed right beside him.

When knocking and asking to come in there was a stuttered reply of 'hold on a moment' before a flushed looking Silica opened the door hesitantly.

Seeing the door open Kuroma easily slipped in and hopped on Silica's bed to lay down. Nudging Silica's side when the beast tamer came to sit beside the fox. The pink tint on her cheek still visible as Kirito came in to set up a table and chair in the middle of the room.

Once done Kirito looked to the beast tamer to notice that she was looking a bit red. "Silica, Is something wrong?"

Jolting Silica quickly waved her hand "N-No, nothing! Um What item is that Kirito-san?" She asked when she saw that Kirito placed a jar like item in the middle of the table.

"It's called a mirage sphere." He explained as he tapped the button in the middle, activating it. The sphere opened up and flashing in light to show a large holographic map. Silica awed in amazement at the beautiful design and Kirito smiled before pointed out "Here's floor 47's town area" Then he pointed off a little to the side "And this is the Hill of Memories. So we'll be following this route..." Kirito halted his words and sharply turned his gaze to the door

Kuroma who was halfheartedly listening suddenly perked up and stared at the door with a soft growl right at the same time. Silica tilted her head in confusion.

"Kirito-"

"Ssh!" With that he dashed to the door and slamming it open "Who's there?" He shouted out as he looked around, seeing someone dash around the corner and running away.

A solid frown on his lips Kirito stared at the empty hall while Silica slowly creep up beside him. "What was that?" She question out loud

"Someone was eavesdropping.."

Surprised Silica looked up at Kirito "B-But unless you've knocked, you can't hear through a door..." She said slowly while Kirito turned and led her back in.

"It's different if your listening skill is high enough" The swordsman explained when he closed the door "But few people invest the time to raise it"

A bit scared Silica looked at Kirito with confusion "Why would they want to listen in on us?"

Looking back at the closed door Kirito didn't answer back and that had made Silica a bit more scared and confused than before.

* * *

 ***Floor 47: Floria.**

The large teleportation gate on floor 47 flashed bright as Kirito, Silica and Kuroma appeared on the field floor Floria. When Silica finally got her barrings she was blown away at the beautiful view in front of her. The field was filled with endless flowers. The gentle breeze flowed and made loose flower petals dance in the surrounding area.

"Uwah! This looks like some place from a fairy-tale!"

"This floor is known as the Flower Garden because it's nearly covered by them." Kirito explained as Silica looked around rapidly before running forward to the closest flower bush and knelt down to smell the blue daisies. Kirito smiled fondly and looked down when Kuroma sneezed twice beside him due to the multiple scents all around them. Kirito chuckled softly rubbing Kuroma's head when he whined and walked up behind Silica curious when he saw that she was a little bit red in the face.

"Silica?"

The beast tamer jumped in surprise "Oh, yes!" She stood up and patted her thighs in a nervous gesture. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Looking down and not meeting Kirito's eyes.

"You okay?" He asked lightly concerned as he bend down slightly.

"Oh. I'm just fine..." She said with a small laugh, quickly fixing her bangs shyly.

Kirito smiled and turned "Let's go then." He said as he started to lead the way.

"Okay" she said as she quickly caught up to Kirito and Kuroma.

When they finally reached the bridge that would lead to the wild field Kirito came to a stop and pulled out a small blue crystal from his black coat and held it out to Silica.

"This is.." Silica looked down at the Teleportation crystal in surprise.

"If things get dangerous and I tell you run. Be sure to use this crystal to teleport away to a town."

"But..." Silica looked up worried but Kirito stood stern and stubborn.

"Promise me."

Feeling reluctant on accepting, but seeing that Kirito staying firm she slowly agreed "I understand." Taking the crystal and tucking it in her pocket.

"Then let's get going" Kirito said as he started to walk on ahead. "If we follow this path, we'll reach the Hill of Memories" He pointed out in the distance a cliff that had trees on the edge. Silica stared at it for a long moment when she thought of her partner. Seeing that Kirito was walking on ahead with Kuroma she quickly jogged up to him to catch up.

Having short silence between the Silica opened her mouth to ask her teammate. "U-um Kirito-san-"

Suddenly right when she spoke up vines shot out from the flower field and wrapped tightly around Silica's legs pulling her up and upside down. A large **Man-eater Plant** appeared pulling silica in the air as she shrieked in surprise. Kirito quickly reacting on habit and gripping his sword.

As she was pulled upside down Silica's female instincts quickly acted as she held her skirt down so her panties wont be exposed. Looking down on what caught her Silica paled in fear and disgust as the plant like monster opened its disgusting mouth to reveal a large wet tongue that wiggled around. Panic in overdrive Silica screamed in fear, grabbing her dagger and blindly swinging it around her eyes squeezed shut.

"Calm down, Silica!" Kirito called out as he tried to calm Silica down. "This monster's just fodder!" he tried to explained.

Kuroma who was beside Kirito sat down and stared at the scene in front of them, head tilted as Silica struggled in the weak monsters grasp. The monster was weak so the fox was confused on why the beast tamer was freaking out.

Swinging her dagger left and right, eyes tightly shut and hand holding down her skirt Silica cried out "Ki-Kirito-san, save me! Save me with your eyes closed!"

Now finding the situation slightly awkward but at the same time a tiny bit funny Kirito covered his eyes and peaked through his fingers at the scene and mumbled "That would be... Pretty tough."

"Save me! But don't look!" She pleaded until she finally had enough. Growling Silica grit her teeth and glared "Y-You pollen Brain! Enough already!" Gripping her weapon and focusing on one of the vines that held her. Silica took hold of the plant and finally cut it in half making the monster release her. As she fell she slashed the two vines on the way down before holding her dagger as it glowed and finally pierced the perverted plant straight into its 'head' making it growl in pain and then shattering into nothing.

Landing gracefully on the ground she slowly looked back at Kirito with a weak teary look and asked "Did you see it?"

Kirito covered his eyes and replied with an awkward blush "Nope"

The two players continued on their journey with the large fox in tow. Having encountering more plant-like-monsters on the way. Kirito helping Silica by weakening it and then having her strike the finishing blow. Kuroma helping out a few times also but both letting Silica deal with defeating the monsters.

On their way Silica asked about Kirito's sister in the real world. To which Kirito told her the truth about his sister actually being his cousin and him distancing himself from her. Explaining to Silica what he gave up and the after effect was having his sister take over him in Kendo.

While Kirito told his real life story between him and his sister, they both continued on defeating more monsters one after the other. Delighting the beast tamer when she finally leveled up and having Kirito smile proudly at her.

Kirito then told her on how he felt guilty for putting his sister in that position, and in a way trying to ask forgiveness by helping Silica in her place.

"I'm sorry" Kirito apologized quietly but Silica just shook her head and smiled back at the swordsman.

"I don't think your sister regrets her decision at all" She moved to stand in front of Kirito "It's impossible to work hard for something you don't enjoy. I'm sure she really loves kendo!"

Kirito stared at the belief that Silica had in her words and smiled at her with gratefulness "Its getting hard to tell who's helping whom. Maybe you're right" He looked up to the sky and smiled wistfully "I hope so"

As he said this Kirito missed the blush that rose in Silica's cheeks. Gaining his attention when she cheered "Alright then!" She said determinedly "I'll do my best, too!" Walking confidently she let out a soft a gasp when a sudden glow shined underneath her.

Six pink-like tongues sprouting underneath Silica and wrapped around her entire body as she screamed in familiar terror and disgust. Tears forming at the feel of slim on her skin made her cry out "Ki-Kirito-san!" Paling in disgust when one of the tongues slid across her entire cheeks she didn't see Kirito react quickly and slashing the monster in half. Easily defeating it Silica landed on her butt with Kirito smiling at her, his sword resting on his shoulder. Silica laughed weakly as she rubbed her backside to sooth the pain but then quickly pulled the front of her skirt down to hide her panties again.

When they finally came into view of the alter where the flower was held Silica eagerly jogged up to the stand with Kuroma by he side and watched in amazement as the Pneuma flower bloomed.

"Take it" Kirito encouraged with a smile.

Silica picked it and was still dazzled by the beautiful flower. Looking at Kirito with renewed hope.

"I can resurrect Pina with this right?" She asked which caused Kirito to nod in answer.

"Yeah."

Happiness and relief filed the beast tamer as she held the flower close to her heart "Thank goodness..."

"But there are a lot of strong monsters lurking around here, so lets wait until we're back in town. Pina would probably prefer that, too." He reasoned.

"Silica nodded with a bright smile. "Yes!"

* * *

Finally arriving at the bridge to the nearest town Silica smiled happily in the thought of reviving Pina, but was stopped when Kirito halted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Kirito-san?"

"Whoever's hiding back there, come out now" The black swordsman called out with a small frown.

Silica was confused at first but was shocked still when her ex-teammate stepped out from behind the tree. "Ro-Roselia-san?"

The same player from the night before smirked as she stepped out from her hiding place. Her spear in hand that had Kuroma growl lowly at the threat that was there.

"If you're able to see through my Hiding skill, your detection skill must be quite advanced, Mr. Swordsman."

Through Rosalia's eyes she was pleased to see the surprise in Silica's eyes but frowned a little at the intimidating sight of the growling Kitsune beside her.

"Looks like you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congrats" She smiled before she narrowed her eyes and smiled maliciously. "Now... Fork it over."

W-Why should I do that?!" Silica asked in bewilderment when she heard the woman's demand.

"Not on my watch, Rosalia-san" Kirito spoke up as he stepped in front of Silica to shield her. "Or rather, the leader of the orange guild, Titan's hand."

At that Silica was even more shocked to hear what Kirito was saying. Kuroma on the other hand just growled even more fiercely at the spear wielder. Confused the night before because of Rosalia's scent had the smell of familiar PKs but when looked at the players indicator and saw that it was still green. Now that Kirito had confirmed it for the kitsune, the fox growled menacingly at the PK.

Rosalia hummed in light surprise and hid her slight fear of the large fox when she came to a stop at the end of the bridge.

"But her indicator's green!" Silica said in confusion while Kirito glared at Roselia.

"Its a simple strategy" Kirito started to explain. "The green members find prey and lead them into an ambush of orange players" He glanced back to Silica before looking back to Rosalia.

"That guy who eavesdropped on us yesterday was on of your men, right?"

Silica gasped in realization "Then she partied with me for those two weeks because..."

Rosalia grinned evilly "Exactly" She confirmed Silica's conclusion with a gleam in her eye "I was assessing he strength of each party member and waiting for them to accumulate more money." The leader of the PK guild licked her lips in pleasure and greed. Silica let out a soft gasp of fear which was silently comforted with Kuroma nudging her side.

She shrugged without care as she confessed her plans "It was regrettable that you, my most anticipated prey, left the party" She caressed her spear fondly and held it close "But then you told me that you were going after a rare item." She stared at Kirito "Yet, despite knowing all this, you still stuck with her. Are you stupid? Or have you really been seduced by her?"

Silica took this as an insult and glared at Rosalia for even suggesting that she 'seduced' Kirito into her party.

"No. I have an entirely different reason" Kirito denied as he looked straight back at Roselia. "I've actually been searching for you Rosalia-san"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" The Titian leader tilted her head curiously.

"You assaulted a guild called 'Silver Flags' ten days ago, didn't you?" Kirito questioned but continued without waiting for Rosalia to answer. "Four members were killed, leaving only the leader alive"

"Oh, I remember those hobos" Rosalia said with nonchalance as she twirled her bangs with her finger.

"Their leader went to the plaza near the Teleport Gate at the front lines and camped there all day and night, begging for someone to avenge his friends. But rather than wishing death upon your guild, he only asked that you guys be thrown into prison." Kirito said strongly, remember the greatly distraught player begging anyone, just anyone to help him capture the PKs that killed his friends. Anger surged inside Kirito as he glared at the uncaring woman "Can you understand how he must have felt?" He asked even though he knew the cruel answer to his own question.

"Of course not." Rosalia said without care as she shifted her hips and rested her hand on her waist. "He sounds like an idiot for taking it so seriously." her eyes held no remorse on what she did what pain she caused. "Its not like its been proved that death here applies in the real world, too."

At those words Kuroma who was only growling until now let out a loud snarl and a step forward. Eyes glowing with restrained power. About to attack the kitsune was stopped when Kirito held his hand out command in wait. Ears pressed back in a reluctant whimper The large fox held still, but completely tense.

"Besides," Rosalia said as she glanced back to the other trees behind her "You don't have the luxary to worry about others right now." Lifting her hand she snapped her fingers. With that signal men started to come out from behind the trees having sinister grins and weapons out. All of their indicators were orange.

What flashed in Kirito's mind was a old memory of two twins behind him, and surrounding him were similar PK players ready to kill. But this time Kirito didn't feel any helplessness, or weakness. All he felt was confidence and strength. Knowing that these players were not even close to his level and weren't even close to a threat to him. Having confidence that he would easily capture these horrible cruel murderers. A smile rested on the swordsman's lips.

Silica took a step back on seeing so many PKs at once feeling fear rise inside her "Kirito-san. There are too many of them! Lets get out of here!" She said with fear and worry in her voice, but kirito turned to look at her with his familiar reassuring smile and patted her head in the same way he had done the night before.

"Don't worry. Stand back and ready the crystal in case i tell you to run. But I'm sure Kuroma will protect you just fine if it comes to that." Kuroma looked up to Silica and nudged her to calm her fears.

Silica looked down at the large fox "Y-yes. B-but" She quickly took out the crystal for 'extreme emergencies' when she looked up to see Kirito walking away "Kirito-san!"

At hearing that name the members of Titans Hand flinched in shock fear flashing in their eyes.

"Kirito?" One player questioned. All of them seeing The Swordsman pulling out his sword from his back and confidently walking to the middle of the bridge.

"Black clothes..."

"A shieldless, one-handed sword user."

"He looks like... The Black Swordsman."

Now that the male players sees who Kirito was they felt fear rise inside of them. One player turned to look at their leader. "Rosalia-san... This guy's... a beater that survives the front lines all by himself." He explained in panic as Kirito came closer. "He's part of the front Assault lines!

"Front Assault Lines" Silica whispered in surprise.

Rosalia protested with disbelief "There's no way someone from the Front Assault team would be here on such a low floor! Come on. Cut him down and loot his dead body!" She commanded. Her men powering up their weapons and dashed forward.

"Die!"

Attack after attack the Pks kept slashing and slicing through Kirito nonstop, but Kirito just stood still in the middle, the same smile he had on his lips.

Silica trembled as her hand shakily went to grip her dagger "I have to save him.. Kirito-san" She mumbled but fear was keeping her in place. Feeling a rough nudge from beside her she looked down at Kuroma who stared straight into hers with a deep and calming aura. The Fox then tilted his head and looked back at Kirito. As if Telling Silica to look more closely on the swordsman.

That was when she let out a small gasp when she looked more closely at Kirito's health bar. No matter how many times the men attacked Kirito, his health bar would instantly regenerate right back into full health. "Whats going on?" She whispered in bemusement

The players who were attacking Kirito started to begin to tire. Surrounding around the seemingly unaffected player confusion clear in their eyes.

"What are you punks doing?!" Rosalia yelled at them as the same fear her guild players had entered her own eyes. "Kill him already!"

The PKs all hesitated. Even if their leader told them to kill him, they already noticed that their attacks aren't even effecting the swordsman.

"Around 400 damage every ten seconds huh?" Kirito spoke up as he looked at the men that were standing around him. "That's the damage output that the seven of you can muster." He stared calmly as he explained why he wasn't losing to the likes of them.

Rosalia gritted her teath and glared harshly at Kirito as he spoke.

"I'm level 78. I have 14,500 HP. The health regeneration effect of my battle healing skill restores 600 HP every ten seconds. You guys can hack at me all day and it wouldn't do a thing"

The player behind him grunted in disbelief and doubt at such a thing. "Is that even possible?"

"It is." Kirito said sharply as he glanced back at the PK that spoke up. "A mere increase in numbers can create a ridiculous gap of strength." His voice rose to speak fiercely on the truth and reality of games all around. "That's the unfair reality of an MMORPG leveling system."

Rosalia who was hearing those words clicked her toungue in anger and frustration, her glare fiercer than ever but it was seemingly ineffective towards the black swordsman.

Raising his left arm and in his hand was a large Teleportation Crystal. "My client spent every penny he had to buy this. A teleportation crystal." Looking all around to lock eyes with each and every member of the Titan's Hand guild he gripped the crystal tightly. The teleport point's been set to the prison area. where they all took a step back in frozen shock. "That's were you'll all be going!"

In the last attempt to escape Rosalia held her spear in position to defend herself. "Your indicator will turn orange if you attack me, a green player-"

Before the female PK could finish her bluff Kirito disappeared in her eyes and suddenly appeared right in front of her. Holding his sword right up against her neck, stilling her in her place. A brief gust blew past her and the only thing she could hear through her frozen state was the clicking of Kirito's shoe heel. Her eyes moved to look at the infamous beater while her body didn't move. coming to see the frightening glare aimed at her Kirito whispered lowly.

"Remember, I'm a solo player." Clear Black eyes shined with controlled anger, making Rosalia feel fear course through her body "Having an orange indicator for a day or two means nothing to me."

Finally having the thought of dying by this player sinking in her head, the energy she had in her body grew numb. Her arms lowering until her fingers released her spear, making it clatter on the ground. It was over. For her and her guild.

* * *

After the fiasco with the Titan's Hand Kirito, Silica and Kuroma were in a rented room in an inn. Kuroma resting his head comfortably on Kirito's lap once more as Silica sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Silica" Kirito started as he apologized to the girl he had teamed up with feeling guily of using her like that. "I ended up using you as bait. O though you'd be scared if I was straight with you." He looked to Silica with a apologetic frown, absentmindedly scratching Kuroma's ear.

Silica shook her head and smiled up to Kirito. Forgiveness already in her eyes "You're a good person, Kirito-san, so would've trusted you."

Kirito let out a soft smile and sigh of quiet relief as he looked down to Silica who stared at Kuroma.

"Are you leaving now?" She softly asked Kirito even though she reached out to rub Kuroma's muzzle.

Kirito let out hum of confirmation. "Yeah. I've been away from the front lines for five days now. I need to hurry back"

Pulling her hand away from the kitsune Silica linked her fingers together and clenched slightly. "Th-The Assault lines is pretty amazing, huh?" She stretched her hands out in front of her, not making any eye contact with Kirito while she spoke up nervously. "No matter how many years I train, I'll never be able to join it" She released a soft sigh before looking to Kirito who was now focus solely on the fox that rested on him.

"Um... I.." Silica tried to bring out words through her mouth but couldn't seem to do that.

"Levels are nothing more than numbers." Kirito told her as he gently rubbed Kuro's head "Strength in this world is just an illusion." He smiled gently at the purrs coming from the fox. "There are more important things."

Silica stared at Kirito with soft amazement and warmth at his words. Seeing that he turned towards her to face her with a smile of promise.

"Next time. Let's meet in the real world. When we do, it'll be as friends, just like now." He swore to her.

Silica, who was surprised at the promise felt complete warmth and acceptance from this player in front of her. Uncontrollable as her eyes teared up with joy and happiness she returned a bright smile of her own.

"Right. I'm sure we will!"

Both smiling Kirito gently nudged Kuroma off his lap and stood up. "Now, let's resurrect Pina."

"Yes!" Silica agreed excitedly and stood up. She opened up her menu to select items. Quickly finding 'Pina's heart' and gently placing it on the table. Then looking through her inventory again to select the 'Pneuma Flower'. Kuroma stared curiously at the glowing feather while Silica looked up to Kirito who nodded in encouragement.

Holding the flower over the feather a small drop sprinkled on 'Pina's heart' making it glow brightly. Forming into a small creature who solidified into a small blue feathered dragon.

Finally. Silica had her partner back by her side and she couldn't wait to tell her of her adventure and about how she had gained a big brother.

* * *

Silica stood by Kirito as they both walked towards the teleportation gate in the middle of the town. Pina happily playing with Kuroma who was chasing the little dragon. The two creature having on meeting and instantly becoming friends, which had amused the two players to no end.

Silica was a bit disappointed that Kirito had to leave that evening, but was happy that he had accepted her friend request, as well as the opportunity to see him and Kuroma off.

Now that Pina was alive again Silica had the chance to think and wonder about who Kuroma's master was. Seeing that the kitsune was so familiar to KIrito it was easy to tell that the beater knew who that person was. After squeezing out a few promises of joining into a party together sometime in the future, the beast tamer looked up at Kirito to finally ask her question.

"Um... Kirito-san?"

Kirito looked to Silica with a hum.

"Can I ask... just who is Kuroma's tamer?" she question curiously. Her eyes staring up at her new 'big brother' to get her answer.

Kirito chuckled and scratched his chin in thought of how to reply to the young girl. "Well..." He started but was instantly distracted by an excited yip from Kuroma, who stopped playing with Pina for a moment and ran pass the two players in excitement towards the teleportation gate.

Silica was surprised but was even more so when she saw a tall raven haired player laugh in delight when the large kitsune ran up to him. Circling around the raven three times before nuzzling his large head into the players stomach, getting a fond scratch on the head in return.

"Who..?" the beast tamer asked the silent question as she looked to Kirito, but her eyes widen in slight shock at seeing an almost unnoticeable pink flush on his cheeks as he stared at the tall player.

There was relief clearly shining in Kirito's black orbs and an unconscious smile stretched over his lips, letting Silica know that the player himself was unaware of his obvious actions. Looking back at the newly arrived player, Silica couldn't help but blush herself at how handsome and mysterious the man seemed to be. The air around him, even from far away, showed hidden strength as well as kindness and confidence that just came out naturally.

Seeing that she was staring she flinched in surprise when the most greenest eyes locked onto hers, then trailing to the player next to her. Inwardly dumbfounded and shocked when the warmest and most melt worthy smile grew on the man's lips and aimed it straight to Kirito, who returned a soft smile right back.

"Silica." Kirito interrupted her thoughts when he looked at her and indicating to follow him in the direction of the tall player and the kitsune who was standing by the gate. "I'll Introduce you to Kuroma's tamer." He said almost excitedly. Pina flew around her head a few times before landing on her head which made Silica smile softly up at her partner. Trailing slowly behind Kirito she shyly peaked from behind him and what greeted her was the same gentle smile that was aimed at Kirito.

"Looks like you've met an interesting friend while I was away Kirito." A smooth deep voice flowed to her ears making Silica blush at the tone of soft amusement. Pina cooed quietly and in turn gained the attention of the new player. "And a cute beast tamer at that" He chuckled and nodded his head to Silica in respect.

"Harriku. This is Silica. The dragon beast Tamer." Kirito introduced with a smile down at Silica and gave a small push of encouragement forward. "Silica. This is Harriku. The close friend of mine that told me about the Hill of Memories"

When Kirito mentioned that, Silica instantly gasped and straightened up her posture to bowed gratefully towards Harriku. "Thank you so much Harriku-san!"

A bit startled at the sudden gesture Harriku paused to look over to Kirito in silent question. Kirito glanced towards the now floating dragon who cooed, the hunter pieced the missing puzzle on why the younger beast tamer was thanking him. Her Partner must have died and Kirito, being the softy he was, helped out the girl in resurrecting the dragon.

Letting out a soft laugh Harriku smiled and nodded. "Congrats on bringing back your little friend there" He looked at the adorable little dragon that so easily fit with the young girl. "I have to thank you in return for watching over this one over here." He grinned as he scratched Kuroma's ear. easily pulling his hand away when the Kitsune went to nip his fingers in annoyance. "As well as keeping Kirito company for a while."

Hearing such sincere gratefulness from the tall player both Kirito and Silica blushed lightly. Silica on seeing such warm and honest gratitude, and Kirito from hearing the slight teasing underneath and between the hunters lines.

"Why'd you say it like that Harriku?" Kirito halfheartedly glared at his friend, the pink flush on his cheeks.

Harriku's smile slowly morphed int a playful smirk and eyes shined mischievously. "Well knowing you Kirito-kun. When left alone too long, your mind sometimes lingers too long in dark thoughts, and its troublesome for me when that happens. After all... I worry."

"I don't need a baby-sitter!" Kirito growls with a glare though the tip of his ears were red, which Harriku easily notices and causes him to laugh at the sight.

Silica who was silent between them was now looking at the two players bickering with each other. That's when she was slowly coming to realize what was going on between the two. From the very beginning she had no chance. She never had a chance at all and that hurt her heart at the fact. Feeling a small stab of sadness in her heart it quickly went away at seeing the interaction between the two. Harriku teasing Kirito in a way that was just out of pure amusement and seeing the swordsman's reaction, and Kirito easily taking the bait of Harriku's teasing.

Though Silica had a feeling that both were still oblivious of what was going on between them. Seeing a quick flash of pleasure in Harriku's emerald eyes, Silica corrected herself. Harriku might not be as oblivious on what was going on between the two.

Giggling at the facts she was gathering on watching the two males Silica smiled brightly when she gained both of their attentions. "Its getting late already and I only came to see Kirito-san off, So..." She trailed off with the same smile.

"Harriku quirked a brow and smiled back at Silica. "It was a pleasure in meeting you Silica. Thank you once again for partying up with Kirito"

"Hey-!"

"Mmm." She shook her head and looked up to Kirito "No. I should thank Kirito for helping so much on reviving Pina" Said dragon cooed in top of her tamers head.

Kirito smiled once more and reminded Silica "Just message me anytime you want to meet up Silica. I would be happy to team up once in a while."

The young girl smiled brightly and nodded right back and waved when the two player walked up to the teleportation gate and waved their own goodbye's. Kuroma letting out a bark and yip as well before the three finally disappeared.

A sigh escaped Silica's lips as she looked at the empty platform of the gate turning away and walking back to the inn. Pina cooed as a sound of question which had the dragon tamer shaker her head. "Is it wrong for me to feel relief when I know that my new brother is being chased after another guy Pina?" She asked her best friend who just cooed in confusion.

That was when Silica stopped in the middle of the paved road and thought of the image of a smirking Harriku pinning a blushing Kirito to the wall, leaning closer as emerald eyes darken with lust. A strong muscular arm wrapped around the beaters waist, pulled flush against the taller solid form. The hunters tongue peaking out to wet his dry lips while Kirito looked away embarrassed at the sight... Harriku's free hand taking hold of Kirito's chin to stop the swordsman from looking away from him... Firm lips inching lower... closer to finally claim softer ones...

Silica felt her entire face heat up as she hastily shook such a dangerous image away from her brain. Feeling her heart race at such a scenario had the beast tamer both confused on what she was feeling. Though knowing that Kirito won't be snatched away by another girl and feeling relief in that. The image of Harriku and Kirito together was a dangerous thing for Silica to think of, indeed.

* * *

 **AN: DONE! Finally! Freaking hell that took forever. There you go people. The third chapter of this story. Mostly taking place in episode four. Silica's finally** **introduced. So I got that over with. SORRY for the long freaking wait beautiful readers. My plan was to update this at the end of September, but when September passed, i then told myself to update this when i got the 20th review... When I did get the 20th review I just didn't have any computers around to update this thing... You see? I'm just making up shitty excuses one after the other and now its been two months since I Updated. Meh. At least you guys have something to read now. You're welcome!**

 **Before I go. Whoever is familiar with the amazing Finders Series by the goddess Yamane Ayano, I posted up a Xover between Harry Potter and Finders series. With Asami/Harry as the pairing.**

 **If you DON'T know that series... then search it up and fucking read that amazing MANGA! You're life will be complete and you will thank me for introducing you to that series.**

 **If you DO know it... then you should go check out my story.**

 **Anyways... enough of that. Thank you guys for reading. Leave a Review, favorite, and follow on your way out!  
** **Those that did so before, you guys are fantastic! Let me know if you guys see any mistakes please!**

 **Se you peeps in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao~**

 **ShizuBabe.**


	4. The Paladin, The Hunter, and The Flash

The Powerhouses of SAO

 **Disclaimer: I didn't succeed in the battle. Therefore I don't own SAO or Harry Potter**

 **Note: Well... Those that reviewed, Favorite and Followed... You guys are BEAUTIFUl~. This chapter is where I left off with Harriku meeting Asuna from the last chapter. Finally the confrontation between the KoB and the Hunter! Hope you guys enjoy! SPECIAL Thanks to 'dhyetaX1999' for having such amazing ideas for depth and for Harry's history. You are amazing! Just to let you guys know, The current floor that has been cleared is 53. So that means last chapter the highest floor that has been cleared is 53. Just role with it. AN is on the bottom.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking/Thoughts'_

 **Game menu/Skills/ Monsters**

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

* * *

 _ *****_ ** _Previously_**

 _His eyes flashed with amusement as he stared straight at her with easy confidence. Her own brown eyes showed her annoyance at the air around him screamed 'calm'. Even though she had just met him for the first time since the death game had started, she already disliked him._

 _An irritating mischievous smirk curled on thin lips had her unsuccessfully repress a fierce scowl. Resting her hand casually on her rapier gave gave her confidence when he stepped forward. First to speak up in the confrontation._

 _"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh... Asuna, Miss Flash"_

 ** _Present*_**

"It is quite surprising to meet such a strong group of players here to greet me." The hunter said, though his expression told the KoB that he was more amused than surprised.

Asuna stepped forward, body upright and aura commanding as she locked her gaze upon Harriku's. The other KoB party members on guard but stood more prouder at their Commanding leader's confidence. She gave them strength. Though she remained silent, it was clear to many people that started to gather all around, that Asuna wasn't called 'The Flash" for nothing. Her aura screamed strength, agility, and control that would have many be hesitant to test it.

Harriku shifted his relaxed stance to reveal that he wasn't a threat to the strong female player in front of him. More focus on accessing her closely to notice that her stance, her posture as well as her hand that rested on her weapon was perfected with subtle ease. Ready to attack or restrain at any sign of his resistance. Any other player who had a weaker will would instantly be frightened or even wary at the impressive display of silent command. But Harriku wan't like any other player. The potential Asuna showed and it kind of reminded the hunter of Kirito's own. Not a lot would impress him but Asuna managed to do that quickly and that was a feat itself.

But... there was something in Asuna's eyes had the hunter tilt his head in suspicion. Behind those sharp brown orbs had something that perked the hunters attention. Not only was there a light that showed the urge to become stronger but... something darker. Not malicious, no. It was subtle, it was well hidden, but Harriku knew what he sees behind those bright eyes. He knew what that looked like, to have no fear in dying. To have no care to die in this game. Taking everything so seriously and ignoring the small moments in this harsh life to just stop and _breathe._ What Harriku saw in her eyes was that there was no reason to relax if one day you would end up dying anyways.

Asuna had the same eyes as Harriku before he found his reason to survive. Before he could stop and just _breathe._

The hunter was taken out of his thoughts when Asuna took another step forward with a determined look on her face. Quirking a brow when he noticed that the KoB players also advanced in union with their leader, surrounding him completely.

"By the request of our Guild Master Heathcliff, We would personally like to invite you, Hariku-san, to join our leader for a small conference meeting"

Murmurs from the gathering crowd were spoken when Asuna made the loud announcement. Hariku slightly narrowed his eyes a bit surprise that the KoB would announce such a loud invitation for him. But that was when the hunter realized.

Taking a glance to the corner of his eyes, Harriku inwardly frowned to see that many people were staring straight at him. Curiosity was clear in the air as civilians were wondering just who he was and why the top guild leader would want to meet him.

Huffing silently to himself, Harriku easily saw the strategic tactic that either Heathcliff or Asuna would have come up with. Usually if confronted with a guild that would request his presence, Harriku would immediately decline and refuse the offer. He's successfully manage to turn down each and every guild that has both privately and personally come up to him. But now, it seems that he was stuck in a bit of a tight bind. Requesting his presence in an open area where a crowd could easily gather, it would then surely draw in more attention to him and his person.

And one of the few things Harriku doesn't enjoy, is drawing too much attention.

Now having the crowd all around him with the KoB requesting for him puts the hunter in the corner. Sure there is the option of just refusing the invite from the guild, but then that would put in a bad look to him. Drawing hate from civilians who worship the KoB and the KoB members themselves would be quite troublesome. The other option is to just accept the 'polite' invitation from the KoB and just deal with the leader of the strongest guild of SAO. But the hunter has a feeling that he knows what Heathcliff would most likely ask of him.

Sighing in quiet reluctance and then smiling a fake, but crowd convincing smile to Asuna and her party, as well as the audience that they drew in, "I would gladly accept the your leaders invitation Miss Flash. After all..." Harriku's eyes showed his amusement when he saw that Asuna caught his discrete taunting "I wouldn't think of _refusing_ the strongest guild of SAO."

Asuna controlled herself from scowling at the mocking tone the hunter took when accepting their request. Somehow knowing that this player would cause a stir in things if her Guild Master goes through with what he plans to do.

Those bright green eyes had the light of mischief and secrets that Asuna wasn't sure she would want to know. One thing, Asuna knows for sure though, that was the fact that KoB was in for a storm.

* * *

Walking through the long white corridors of the Knights of Blood base, Harriku remained silent as he scanned the passing halls, memorizing every turn and every corner they. The thirteen members of the KoB surrounded him in a perfect form. Three players on in front of him, behind him, and both on his left and right side. In front of the formation was Asuna leading them to the main room where Heathcliff and the rest of the co-leaders sat waiting.

 _"Feels like I'm a prisoner being led to my execution, rather than a guest being requested for a meeting."_ The hunter thought with wryly. Finally stopping when they reached two large wooden doors that opened when Asuna knocked and announced their presence.

There, sitting behind a large crescent desk was the main source of of KoB, Heathcliff, The Paladin. Said to be the strongest player in SAO, with his shield and sword to balance the perfect strategy that would have any other player both afraid and awestruck. Harriku would admit that he was also impressed with how the guild master handled his weapon.

On either side of Heathcliff sat the commander of KoB's vanguard, the Finance Adviser, and a few other guards standing behind.

"Thank you for escorting our guest Commander Asuna." Heathcliff nodded towards his commander who nodded back in respect, lightly glaring to the side at Harriku who just smirked at her in response.

Heathcliff was taken aback at the glare Asuna aimed at their guest. Seeing the smirk that said guest aimed back to the glare, he became curious on what happened just between the two. A few of the players that were with the escort party sweat-dropped at how the two were acting. Having on previously seeing on how the hunter and the flash acted with each other made them think of a one-sided sibling fight. At first believing that the hunter was a heavy threat with how their commander was glaring at him, but soon became confused when they realize that she only glared at him when the hunter gave her a smirk. When Asuna would turned away Harriku would chuckle quietly at how easy it was in getting such a reaction from the sub leader, and when Asuna would hear the chuckle she would turn back and glare again. The process repeating multiple times on the way back to the guild base already, which had the other players notice how a bit ridiculous the two were acting. That, and the fact that their commanding officer doesn't notice what the hunter was doing it purposely.

Clearing his throat to gain back their attention Heathcliff looked straight to Harriku with calculated eyes before smiling. "Welcome to the base of The Knights of the Blood Oath, Harriku-san. Thank you for accepting my request on meeting us here"

Harriku hummed and nodded, "Receiving a few requests to meet from other guilds were interesting but to have the top guild request me was surprising." he said with a tilt of his head, but eyes calm as they stared right back into sharp dark brown orbs. "I'm curious onto why your request of my presence entails though."

Heathcliff lifted his arms to rest on his desk and linked his hands together, hiding his lips behind his fingers. A long pause of silence surrounded the room when the Paladin and the hunter stared each other down. Neither one giving up until the Commanding leader finally spoke up. "Lets get straight down to it then, since I have a feeling that you dislike prolonging meetings unnecessarily" He finally conceded when he noticed that playing word games wouldn't work with this player.

Harriku's mind swirled with thoughts and suspicion towards the man in front of him. He was sharp, that's for sure.

The strongest player in SAO. That's what many call him and the hunter could see why. Unlike Asuna, who's eyes showed her potential and hidden secrets, Heathcliff's own eyes only showed confident power and the skill to back it up. The air of a leader with the cunning of a mastermind. There were secrets behind those eyes and it slightly frustrated the hunter at how welly hidden they were.

The mystery behind a brilliant mind had the hunter on guard; even though his posture was relaxed. This man was not one to be messed with and Harriku knew that if he went up against him he would fail to win and the loss wouldn't appeal to his interests at all. Even with his hidden unique skill, his instincts were telling him not to take up any challenges with this General. Not yet anyways.

"So what is it that you want from me Heathcliff-san?" Harriku question calmly, showing no hint of respect, but also no sign of disrespect. It wouldn't do if he made an enemy of this man just yet. There was no reason too.

Heathcliff's eyes momentarily sharpened, which had a few of the players, especially Asuna, who stood behind Harriku to stiffen at the sight of their leader's gaze. Harriku however remained relaxed his eyes showing no sign of fear or waver at all.

The Knight's leader smiled behind his hands in approval his eyes flashing with a interested light. "I have heard that you have been finding hidden floors within each and every floor that has been clear. My private source reporting to me that there are stronger monsters and rarer items to be found in these floors. Are they true?"

The hunter narrowed his eyes just a little. "Will you tell me who you're private source is, before I confirm that what you heard is true or false?" He tilted his head and stared straight at the middle-aged man across from him. Doubting that he would find out just who this 'source' was Harriku couldn't help but wonder, just who gave this man so much information about him. Sure the rumor of him finding hidden rooms were true, but no one should know that he found hidden levels for every single floor that's been cleared. Nor should anyone know that there were stronger monsters or even rare items on those levels.

It would sound like Harriku was keeping all these hidden secrets to himself, selling rarer items to gain more 'Gold Col' or defeating stronger monsters for EXP, but that wasn't the case. The hunter has kept his secrets for a reason, his hidden floors _for_ a reason.

"I'm afraid I'll have to keep my private source a secret Harriku-san" Heathcliff informed with a small frown which earned a quiet huff from the hunter. "But I would like to reassure you that my source has not given any of the information she has given me to anyone else."

 _"Like that is suppose to make me feel better"_ Harriku thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. "What would you do with the information I give you if it confirms that what you heard is true?" He questioned the guild leader, gaining wide eyes from the other players around them, but the two easily ignored them.

Heathcliff remained silent, his eyes gleamed with something that had Harriku's own sharpened "If the information is true, I would like to request a favor from you, Harriku-san." The hunter stood straight but remained mute, prompting Heathcliff to continue. "I would like you to take a small group-"

"No." Harriku instantly rejected the incomplete request.

Asuna's eyes widen in shock at how rudely and how quickly the hunter denied her Guild Master. Harriku, on the other hand, ignored the stares of surprise from the other KoB players, and instead pierced Heathcliff with his own narrowed eyes.

"No?" Heathcliff repeated calmly, the silent 'why?" was spoken loudly in the heavy air between the two strong players.

"I will not have your guild players' deaths placed under my name Heathcliff-san." Harriku stated firmly, his left hand unconsciously coming up to rest over one of his sword hilts, making the KoB players tense, but remained still.

"My subordinates are not as weak as you would think Harriku-san" Heathcliff notified the hunter who just frowned.

"Yes, but those monsters in the hidden levels are stronger than the normal monsters that your guild usually confront with." The raven haired male informed making a few players a bit angry at what he was saying.

"There's no way that's possible!" One of the guards behind Heathcliff spoke up with a glare, pissed that this so called hunter was implying that the strongest guild of SAO had weak players. " I bet you're just saying that to keep all of the rare items you find to yourself!"

Unfazed by the angry tone of the bulky knight, Harriku looked almost bored at the man's accusation, instead asked with curiousness "What is your current level, if you don't mind me asking?"

The Knight puffed up and lifted his chin with pride, "My level is 58-."

"The current floor we're on right now is floor 53, the highest SAO has reached so far." Harriku cut in with a firm voice that silenced the murmurs that were going around. "The monsters in hidden level on this floor comes in hordes of 15-22, with five to ten levels higher than the current floor number. Though the more monsters that are in a group they would be lightly weaker, it would most likely be that you would become exhausted before you even defeat the 5th monster. With the fact that they would all attack you at once." Seeing that the most of the players in the room paled at what he was saying, making the hunter guess that they weren't that high of a level just yet, only leveled in the high 50s and mid 60s.

"So what if we were in a group! We would-" The same Knight tried to come up with another solution but was silenced by the dark glare from the Hunter.

"You would most likely end up with casualties in your party with 18 lvl 63 monsters continuously attacking from all sides of you. Would you take that risk?" Harriku frowned and glared at the player, causing him to take a step back. A bit of satisfaction filled the hunter when he glanced back to see that the other knights were a bit pale too. Locking eyes with Asuna for a brief second before looking to Heathcliff once again. "You may have players able to wander in the hidden floors in groups for only a little while, but if they end up encountering with a solo monster, there will be no doubt that all of them would be wiped out. No matter what their levels were."

Silence. The quietness of the room was deafening after Harriku made his announcement. Heathcliff's eyes darkened with thought, obviously thinking up the calculations or plans he had after hearing what he heard.

No longer having a point of keeping what Heathcliff heard about him a secret, these players needed the facts. The truth that they wouldn't last in the hidden levels.

"How high...?" A whisper sounded from behind.

The hunter glanced back to see Asuna staring straight at him, a light of determination flash within those brown eyes. She was the one to speak up.

"How high are lone monsters in the hidden floors?" The sub leader asked Harriku once more.

The hunter spoke clearly, so that every payer in the room could hear him."The single monsters that roam around this hidden floor are fifteen to twenty-five levels higher than the current floor."

The knights of the Blood oath were stunned silent, shocked and overwhelmed with what the hunter told them. Harriku turned to the Guild leader, looking intently into his eyes to see that the gleam in the mans eyes didn't even dim at what he heard.

Harriku's own emerald eyes sharpened, a small frown formed on his thin lips. "Are you willing to risk your members of your guild Heathcliff-san?"

After a long careful pause Heathcliff released a sigh and shook his head in negative. "No. I would rather not have any of mine own going through a floor they weren't ready..." He trailed off which had the hunter glare at the man, knowing that he would give up even after hearing what he heard. "But I would like to request that only one of my knights to accompany you to the newest hidden floor instead of a group."

"You would-"

Heathcliff raised a hand to silence Harriku, wanting to give his explanations first before being accuse of recklessness. "Please, Harriku-san. This player has my high respect and well earned reputation of being one of the best in my guild." The guild leader smiled reassuringly, which only made Emerald eyes flash with controlled anger. "She is currently the second highest level player in my guild and rightfully my sub-leader. She could handle any monster that appear in the hidden floor if you partied with her." Turning to look at Asuna who straightened her stance and took a step forward, now standing beside Harriku who glanced at her with a small frown, which was returned with her own smirk.

"Will you take in my request Harriku-san?" Heathcliff asked, gaining the hunters attention, a confident knowing smile spread across his lips.

This time Harriku was silent. Observing Heathcliff's request, it was obvious that it was more a command than anything. Refusing won't be an option with that look in those grey eyes and with Asuna looking so eager too... But damn does it irritate Harriku on how Heathcliff slipped in his request, like he had already agreed with it. The last question was completely unnecessary and Heathcliff _knew_ that. Like a cunning snake he was able to strike at the last moment and Harriku cursed himself for slipping for a moment.

"I will take your request Heathcliff-san" Harriku started, Asuna perking up and Heathcliff smiling "But..." The hunter quickly added with a tilt of his head "What will you give me in return for doing this for you?"

Heathcliff smiled slightly and chuckled. "A favor." the hunter raised an eyebrow in question. "You will have a favor from me personally and from my guild. That is, only if you return my Commander back safe and unharmed."

A few seconds of thinking it over, Harriku finally nodded in acceptance. After all, he doubted that he would get anything else. Plus, its a one in a millionth chance to gain a favor owed from the Paladin himself. It would work to Harriku's favor in the future emergencies.

Smiling with satisfaction the guild leader looked to Asuna and Harriku "You will leave tomorrow morning. I'm looking forward to when you two will return"

Asuna nodded with the determination of a sub leader, while Harriku could only inwardly frown at the flash of eagerness that appeared as quickly as it disappeared in the Paladin's eyes. The hunter's instincts were whispering to not trust this man, and after listening to his guts for so long, he will do just that. No matter what quest he took from the red armored male.

* * *

Early in the morning and only at the start of the hidden floor, Harriku was already exhausted from the quest that he had taken from the Guild leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

Why you ask?

Its because of the continuous burning glare aimed at the side of his head by the vice commander of the KoB guild. Being abruptly woken up from his guest room at the crack of dawn by the ever alert Commander and then ordered by the scary young woman to get ready to head for their quest.

Two hours of walking to the entrance of their destination and finally reaching the hidden floor, Harriku opened the doorwat and started leading Asuna through the floor. Only an hour of stiff silence between the two, the hunter was already tired of the relentless glaring and obvious annoyance aimed at him. Though faintly curious to why Asuna held hate towards him it was overwhelmed with the exasperation towards the Sub leader.

"In the center of every hidden floor there will be some sort of area that will either have a large chest that holds a rare item, or a clearing that will have a high level resources to gather for increasing weapons or things like that" Harriku informed Asuna as he led them deeper into a icy covered forest, breaking the stuffy silence between them. "We won't be able to reach it today or even tomorrow, but our goal isn't to reach that."

Asuna nodded, tense when she heard a rustle of leaves, stopping to turn to the direction of the sound.

Harriku, noticing that his partner had stopped a few feet away from him, looked back to see the vice commander staring at the empty forest. A smile of light amusement curling on his lips when noticed that nothing was there, seeing Asuna nervous about the job if she was jumping at the wind.

Gaining her attention as well as a glare when he released a soft laugh. "Calm down Commander Asuna. We won't be running into any mobs until we're deeper in the floor." He smiled reassuringly, but it also had a teasing lit within it too.

Asuna huffed and lightly glared at the hunter, but he wasn't fooled with the light pink that were painting the tips of the girls ears. Quickly catching up to Harriku when he continued on the trail. Walking onward, the hunter started to explain the difference between normal floors and hidden levels to the brunette. Explaining the monsters levels, mobs, rare items, dangers and terrains.

"Most hidden levels are opposite to what each normal floor represents." The hunter explained while he knew that Asuna's attention was focused on him. "For example, Floor 53's theme represents a beautiful summer theme. With wide lakes, fresh mountain terrains to explore, and everything else that would make a player think that it s perfect summer weather, excluding the monsters of course." Coming to a stop and indicating the frozen forest around him. "And because the normal floor is summer theme, the hidden level is winter."

"It's like this for every floor?" Asuna scrunched her brows in thought. and looked around at the scenery around them. Looking up to see the hunter nod.

"Yup. This floor is most likely a frozen ice land." Harriku sighed, watching his cold breath fade in the air, "Lets go find a frozen lake."

Brown looked at Harriku in confusion at the sudden declaration. "What? Why?"

"Well..." Te hunter tilted his head in contemplation. "There might be something interesting to find and we have no solid goals for this quest."

Asuna huff and rolled her eyes at the reason, but nodded in agreement because it was true. The two of them continuing on their journey in silence.

Deep in their own thoughts Asuna glanced to the hunter who casualty scanned the area for threats, but other than that just remained quiet on their walk. The first time she had heard of a player hunting down PKs in SAO it made her dubious to believe in such a rumor. There were only whispers of the same rumor running through the lower floors of SAO, but the flash continued to ignore them. But soon they were becoming frequent. The confirmations of rouge PKs appearing in front of the Black Iron castle tied up in wires. The feared cries of the Pks, saying that a cloaked player chasing after them until they were finally captured. The cold eyes that represented the deepest emeralds piercing them with controlled power. A monster in human skin.

Asuna soon started to believe the rumors of the hunter one day when Heathcliff had notified her the military in SAO had found the rumored hunter and tried to recruit him to their ranks. Asking how they had found him, her commander had said that they soldiers had waited at the gates of the prison and apprehending each and every player that walked in. Finally confronting a cloaked figure that was dragging a tied up PK through the doors. It was crude but they had manage to confirm the sights of the rumored hunter.

Now seeing the feared player beside her, she couldn't help but wonder just how strong this player was. Why that questioning thought it also brought up a question to the front of her mind.

"Why haven't I ever seen you in the front lines?" Asuna asked the hunter, gaining his attention.

Harriku quirked a brow at the sudden question looking at the Commander. "That's because I didn't join the front lines." He plainly answered, quickly earning a sharp glare.

"Why not?" There was the annoyance again as well as accusation in her tone.

Harriku didn't take it personally though since he somehow knew he would get that reaction to one of the leaders of the Assault lines. Finding out that a strong player, who is capable of helping to clear this death game even quicker, wasn't there to step in and help the rest of the ones who were fighting to survive. Of course Asuna would be pissed, but Harriku had his reasons for not fighting bosses, and clearing normal floors.

"I was too busy stopping murders from killing innocents, rather than the killing the monsters that wander around in dungeons." He stated bluntly, causing to Asuna to falter in her steps for a moment. "It isn't just the monsters in the dungeons that are dangerous in this death game Asuna." Harriku said factually when he locked onto wide brown eyes.

Asuna stared at those emerald eyes that flashed with something dark and painful before they looked away sharply to the side of them. Confused for a second before realizing that there were growls and snarling approaching from their right, Asuna swiftly went to grip her rapier. Harriku straightening his body, his cloak sliding open to reveal one unusually long katana resting on his hip.

A brief flash of fear shot through Asuna when the group of monsters appeared in front of them, but she forced herself to focus and clear her mind. Seventeen monsters, all of them were 7 feet tall stone golems. Though not equipped with any weapons it was obvious to the KoB commander that they were strong.

"We need to take two at once." Harriku quickly ordered, gaining Asuna's attention, even though she didn't take her eyes off the approaching mob. "They're slow but the attack power on them would be better off not experienced with contact. Do you think you can manage to take two?" He glanced back at the sub leader who just scoffed and narrowed her eyes with determination.

"Of course."

The hunter nodded once and shifted his legs to get a better advantage. "You have my back, I have yours, deal?" Seeing the solid nod of agreement the two players drew their swords and pausing for a second before they both attacked as one. A slash from Harriku, a jab from Asuna and together they parried, switched and defended. They fought together as if they had done so for a long time. Both players creating a unique dance that would have any other player who would pass by, stop in awe. With Asuna's sharps powerful stabs of her rapier and Harriku's fluid clean strikes of his katana they finally managed to defeat the last golem with only one use of a healing crystal on Asuna.

Harriku sheathed his weapon and looked to Asuna impressed at her strength. Though it was obvious to see that she was a little breathless, she managed to handle herself really, well compared to other players that would in this game.

"I'm impressed on how you managed yourself princess" Harriku grinned when he saw Asuna's eyes widen at the nickname and then quickly scowled. "Not many would have kept up but I guess you're called Lighting Flash for a reason."

Raising her rapier and pointing it straight at the hunter, Asuna scowled angrily "What did you just call me?" she growled menacingly. but Harriku only smirked in mirth, as if enjoying her anger.

"Princess." He repeated jumping away when Asuna took a swing at him. "It kind of suits you though." the hunter reasoned with his hands in the air for surrender, but his smirk slowly dimming, "A warrior princess. Fighting to lead others without fear. Strong enough to prevent more deaths and to finally lead everyone out of this caged world." Emerald eyes observed the female player in front of him. Honing in on the small flinch that he caused, sighing in silence and lowering his arms to stare at the disbelief and utter surprise coming from Asuna. "You strive to grow stronger, better, greater. But in that path where to the true meaning of life? Where you stop and for a moment and just enjoy-"

"How can you say that!" Asuna shouted with a fierce glare, her eyes shined with stubbornness and something else that Harriku didn't quickly recognize. "How irresponsible can you be?! We're in a death game! There is no time to rest! To enjoy the little things around us! The main goal is to clear the last floor of this death game and get out of here!" Her body was shaking with unrestrained anger at what Harriku was saying. The grip on her weapon was pale white at how hard she was squeezing, but that was unnoticed when her full attention was aimed at Harriku. "Don't you care at all to get out of this mess?!"

"Of course I do." Harriku replied calmly "But there is no reason to rush to-"

"Of course we have to rush! We-"

"If you push to quickly you would end up dying."

"So?!" Asuna yelled but then gasped in shock at her confession. Emerald eyes pinned her in her place when her last word sank in. She just confessed to Harriku that she doesn't care if she died. The adrenaline that she had inside of her slowly melted away when she looked into those deep green eyes. They held calm understanding and patience, instead of what she expected. Accusation, blame, hate, but there was none and for some reason she felt like crying because of those eyes staring at her. Only a few hours of teaming up with this player and already he saw through her so easily.

When SAO became a death game, she saw so many players take their lives, dying left and right. She didn't want to be like them. To just die and be forgotten, so she fought, and pushed, and grew stronger until she was recognized as a a strong player. Soon recruited by Heathcliff to join the Knights of the Blood Oath and finding herself situated as the Sub-leader of an entire guild. As she rose in the ranks her reputation started showing. 'The Lightning Flash' they called her. She was just and kind as well as fierce and loyal. Protecting the people and leading the front lines with orders that always bring player back safe and alive. They all said that, but... they didn't see that she was beginning to suffocate. Even _she_ didn't realize that she was slowly drowning under the burdens of this world and this man. This hunter; saw right through her.

A small gentle smile stretched on Harriku's lips as he sighed quietly. "You need to learn how to breathe princess."

Asuna stared that gentle understanding smile for a silent moment before snapping out of her thoughts and scowled when she heard the hunter called her princess again. "Don't call me princess." She growled at Harriku who just smirked and chuckled.

"Come on then miss flash we-" That's when Harriku stilled completely, alarming Asuna. Turning around swiftly and pulling out his sword Harriku lifted his free hand to signaling the KoB Commander to remain quiet. The hunter scrunched his eyes and tilted his head to listen to his surroundings. Frowning deeply when he snapped his head to the left.

"Another spawned mob?" Asuna asked quietly as she readied her sword. Hearing faint groans approaching.

"Two." Harriku mumbled as he tensed even further, his guard high as he shot his head to look at the right. "Three"

Brown eyes widened with dread when he heard what Harriku had told her. _"Three mobs?!"_

"Three mobs at once?! Does that-"

"No." Harriku quickly cut off swiftly opening up his menu and opening up the trade option giving Asuna a rapier with the name of **Broken Star** with an attack damage of 120+, Agility 150+, Durability 123+.

"W-what?" Asuna was startled when the hunter quickly gave her a new weapon. It was stronger than her currently equipped rapier, _**way**_ stronger. Shining with a mix of red and purple on the hilt of the sword and the blade itself gleamed blood red.

"Equip this weapon princess, quickly." Harriku ordered as he switched out his own katana to equip a different katana that was named **Chaos Storm**. "We're in for a bit of a fight." He told her as he spotted the first group of Undead warriors approaching in front of them. Hearing deep groans of stone golems coming from their left a bit farther, but still trudging towards them. To the right Harriku recognized the rugged growls of ogres and inwardly cursed.

"Something is wrong." Harriku told Asuna, who had already equipped the new weapon. "We aren't suppose to run into another mob, much less three at once for a while after the first one we defeated."

"Then why?" Asuna asked hurriedly walking to stand behind the hunter weapon ready.

"I don't know. Usually I would come across one group of monsters one at a time with the time of an hour of two in between." Harriku's eyes narrowed with bemusement and multiple strategies flashing through his mind just as quickly as it was scrapped off as useless. Finally going with the plan of taking one mob at a time. "We'll need to take care of the first mob as quick as possible" Harriku told Asuna when the undead mob finally appeared in front of them. "The golems will most likely arrive last but the second horde will probably cause the most trouble. Ill deal with attacking and parrying, while you quickly deal with the last blow, alright?" the hunter explained his plan, glancing back to see Asuna nod. Though there was a bit of stubbornness in her eyes, she knew that this wasn't the right time to protest. Pride wasn't important if survival was on the line.

"Ready?" Harriku asked her with eyes that gleamed with a light of determination to get through this. The rising fear she had inside her slowly dimmed when those emerald eyes stared deeply into her own eyes making her not firmly.

"Good" The hunter grinned looking towards the undead soldiers for a split second, before lunging forward and quickly slashing the first monster instantly dropping its health to red. Parrying the strike down on him and switching to Asuna for her to give the killing blow, already moving to the next monsters even before it shattered into nothing. Dodging two oncoming blows before activating his sword skill and defeating the two attackers at once and then wounding three more for Asuna to deal with them. Seeing the Flash quickly defeating the three he took care of others on his own. Snapping his head back to see that Asuna managed to kill two others as well, leaving with a few monsters in front of them left standing.

"Harriku!" Asuna called out making him turn to her, easily seeing the approaching ogres, this time cursing out loud.

"Focus on the rest of the undead! We need to kill them quickly!" Harriku said as he parried another attack and then quickly killing the soldier.

Asuna breezed passed him and activated her special skill **Shooting Star** , obliterating two more with its 7-hit combo. The strength of her new rapier, easily helping her. About to take care of the last soldiers she faintly heard Hariku call out to her before she was suddenly slammed hard on her side, making her cry out in pain and slam into a tree. Her health quickly decreasing to orange.

"Princess!" Harriku shouted out in worry, seeing her health decrease he sheathed his sword quickly and charged up his weapon just long enough to his skill **Crescent Glade.** His arm blurred and he vanished before Asuna's eyes, startling her when he appeared in front of her, his back to the upcoming monsters. Opening her mouth to shout, a soft click of Harriku's blade stopped her. The four closest monsters shattered into a thousand particles, and her wide brown orbs stared at him with disbelief. Harriku just smirked lightly in brief mirth on causing such an expression to appear on the sub leader of the KoB.

The tall raven pulled out a healing crystal and quickly activated it to restore Asuna's full health, but that small time was just enough for the stone golems to arrive. Twenty-seven monsters with the level range of 58 and 62 surrounded them. Usually Harriku wouldn't mind the numbers, but with Asuna beside him, he doesn't want to take another risk like what just happened. Fighting so much monsters all at once and keeping an eye on Asuna would stretch things thin. The high chance of enemies attacking the two of them at once were not good with Harriku's calculations, knowing that he wouldn't be able to reach Asuna fast enough if he was pinned down with attacking ogres and she was about to die.

Narrowing his eyes and glaring at the slowly approaching enemies Harriku growled inwardly. He wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon, Asuna won't be another person to die under his protection. No, he won't let them die today. Not if he can't help it. He glanced back to Asuna who was now standing behind him. Her weapon at the ready, patiently waiting for his first move to strike but there was fear shining in her eyes.

"Asuna." He gained her attention with his steady voice. Brown eyes looking at him as he stared right back at him. "We'll make it through I promise. We'll do this together, Alright?" Harriku smiled with determination gaining a nod with equal resolve. _"I won't let us die today"_ Harriku vowed when the first three ogres ran forward and attacked with a mighty swings but the two players glided back as one, dodging the blows. Harriku spun around to parry an attack from behind, enabling Asuna strike back and quickly defeating the Golem. This time Asuna blocking a sword strike from a ogre a second after and Harriku sliced the monster in half.

Emerald eyes spotted an incoming attack between them, shoving an unsuspecting Asuna out of the way, separating them. Seeing that Asuna was a meter away but still standing, Harriku had to back-flip away from another fierce strike from a stone golem, activating his skill **Savage Shadow** which killed the stone monster in front of him and a ogre behind it. Scanning the area he found Asuna being held down by two golems with another behind her, her health near the orange range. Knowing that if she's attacked by the monster behind she would immediately drop down to the red zone, and Harriku knew that they wouldn't have enough time to use a healing crystal to restore her HP. So that only left the hunter with one choice.

Dodging an attack from an ogre and instantly killing it, he turned and activated his unique skill, disappearing in from the spot he was standing.

Asuna was inwardly panicking. Pushing harder and faster to block and then strike the two stone monsters in front of her. But her health decreasing with every hard contact she made with the harsh attack the golems gave. Hearing a loud groan behind her Asuna only had enough time to turn her head gasp in horrified realization that there was a stoned fist above her, and quickly coming down. Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, the only thought that ran through her mind was _"I don't want to die!"_

 ** _*CLANG!*_**

The loud clash startled her to open her eyes, and who she saw protecting her was Harriku; who had a fierce glare of hatred aimed towards the stone golem. Relief filled her, but what overwhelmed that emotion was the astonishment and disbelief at what she saw in front of her. Instead of wielding a katana that he previously had, Harriku was now equipped with a large shield and a one-handed sword. Watching in stunned awe when the hunter violently shoved the stone fist away with his shield, leaving the golem wide open, charging his blade his armed blurred when he swung upward, instantly destroying the threat in one move. Not even a second later Harriku turned and parried the first golem that was in front of Asuna and blocked the second. His second charged attack whizzed passed Asuna's face to kill the first golem, but in the process the sword shattered with the monster. Asuna's eyes widened at the blurred flick of Harriku's wrist and a dagger was in his hand. A hum of its power and the light of the smaller weapon was the last thing the second golem saw behind the shield, before it shattered into nothing but particles.

The small circle around them made Harriku release a small sigh of relief and a quick once over on Asuna to see is she took any more damage. Remedying that problem by pulling out a healing crystal and activating it on the KoB sub leader.

"Are you okay princess?" Harriku asked once he unequipped his shield in a split second, his menu not even appearing in front of him.

Instead of answering the hunter's question she stared at him with the same disbelief that she had seen what had happened. "How?" She muttered, confusion clear in her voice.

Harriku huffed out a soft laugh and smirked looking at her funny expression"Focus Princess" He scolded teasingly when he flicked his wrist and his dagger was replaced with a long spear, startling Asuna out of her bafflement. "I'll explain everything once we're through with these annoyances." Nine golems and six ogres stood in their way to victory and Harriku wasn't going to let that slip from his hands. There was a stand still between them and the monsters but the hunter knew it wouldn't last long. He would have to explain to Asuna what just happened after their path is clear.

Looking once more at Asuna with a shine of determination and assurance Harriku saw that the spark of solid drive to win, within her eyes.

"Ready?" Harriku asked her with a eager smile which earned a small smile in return and a firm nod

"Lets go." And with her words they charged forward and attacked. Their weapons glowing brightly as they came into contact with their enemies.

* * *

"Every PK I have ever caught had witnessed a weapon I have wielded. There was confusion within the Black Iron palace when soft whispers of a player with glowing green eyes wearing a white cloak and wielding a katana. Another protesting and reporting that, that same white figure had a spear as his weapon, not a katana. Then another saying that he had seen the same player had a shield and sword as his equipped choice of weapon. No, a dagger. No, an ax, a mace, a two-handed sword." Harriku chuckled as he explained on how he earned his name as the 'Multi-bladed Hunter' to Asuna, who listened intently. He now had his katana re-equipped as his main weapon. "The players working in the prison starting to get confused on just who that player was or if it was a group of people being vigilantes. The questions were swarming like bees over honey" Harriku grinned mirth and mischief at the memory.

Asuna frowned, a bit confused "Wait. How did you know that there was so much confusion going on within the prison walls?"

The hunter chuckled and grinned slyly "Lets just say that I have eyes and ears in those walls." When he saw the frown of disapproval aimed at him, Harriku just shrugged undeterred "Its best to have connections when you're usually dealing with Player Killers."

Asuna huffed and silently conceded that he was right if she was in his shoes.

"One day I saved this tall old man with a long white beard from an orange guild. When I took care of the PKs, the old man had realized that I was the one who has been taking down the rouge PKs in SAO and how I was able to do it." This time Harriku frowned a little, remembering twinkling blue eyes staring at him knowingly. "Even though I didn't use my unique skill in front of him. This freaking old man had easily guessed that I was the same white cloaked figure, who had wielded all the weapons that was mentioned by the PKs. Shocked and confused on how this stranger was able to identify me so quickly. I asked him how he knew who I was. He said he didn't and that I just confirmed his accurate guess on who I was" He huffed, rolling his eyes when he heard Asuna snort in amusement. "There was no group of players wearing the same white cloak. Just one player with the unique skill to wield and master multiple weapons easily and more quickly than other players."

Harriku was still a bit irked on how quickly his identity was revealed, but the old man had reassured him that it wasn't obvious who he was. He was just very observant.

"For saving his life, the old man had promised that he wouldn't reveal my secret to anyone, but only a week after I had met the man, a new rumor of a player called the 'Multi-bladed Hunter' was roaming around."

Asuna 'ah-ed' when Harriku finished his story on how his name started spreading around, albeit very quietly. "What IS your skill anyways? In detail please" She demanded with a stern glare which earned a soft chuckle.

"Its called **-Blade Master-** **.** I had unlocked this skill after taking time to raise my experience for three different weapons. A dagger, katana, and sword and shield. Its unusual for a player to have two weapon choices much less three, but I figured that it would be worth in the end. Why stick to only one weapon when you have so other great choices?" Harriku said with a shrug.

"Its because it takes a long time to master one weapon for other players" Asuna mumbled and Harriku nodded.

"After I had mastered the katana and my dagger weapon skill, I found the name **-Blade Master-** in my skill menu screen and the weapons I didn't worked on before had leveled up one skill higher." Harriku stopped walking and opened his menu to show Asuna. Selecting **Skills** and opening it, and sure enough Asuna saw the word **-Blade Master-** on the top screen. There was no point keeping his extra skill a secret when she had already seen it.

"I guessed that I managed to complete the Katana skill and Dagger weapon I unlocked some sort of requirement in the game, therefore earned the extra skill." Harriku closed his menu and started leading them down their path again. "There is only one other player in this game that has a Unique skill too you know."

Asuna looked confused for a moment and Harriku quirked his brow to tell her that she should already know who that 'other' person was. Then it immediately clicked. "Heathcliff."

"His Holy Sword skill." Harriku said with a look of reluctant respect. "The impenetrable defense and fierce offence that should have any player and all enemies to be wary." The slim information on the guild master had the tall raven cautious of the man. He sighed "But I guess anyone would be wary of the strongest player in SAO."

Asuna smirked smugly at those words and then asked "So what does that extra skill do?"

"It enables me to freely switch weapons at any moment. My attack and agility has 7 second increase of both agility and attack at the beginning of every switch. But not all weapons focus solely on those specific stats. For an ax its attack power increases and the weight of the weapon decreases. Dagger is speed and charge power. And so on"

"What about the wires you to capture the PKs?" Asuna asked with earned a surprised look from the hunter. She flushed a little in embarrassment and glared. "What?"

"How do you know that I use wires?" Harriku was curious on how Asuna knew about him.

"Rumors." She quickly answered making the hunter's lip turned up to an amused smirk a inquiring stare made her scowl. "I was ordered to do research on you, and I noticed that with every PK you turned in, they were wrapped up in wires. How were you able to use them when they aren't really a weapon upgrade or equipment?"

This time the smirk on Harriku was nothing but sly and mischievous. "That, princess. If my secret to keep." When she open her mouth to demand, 'why' she was silenced with Harriku holding up a hand. "Don't be greedy hime. I already told you one secret that only three people in this game know, you being the fourth so be a little happy about that. I don't have to tell you every single secret I have without hearing a few of yours." He quirked a brow expectantly towards Asuna watching her huff and scowl, but to him it looked like a pout.

"Fine. I won't ask anymore..." Asuna wanted to cross her arms in front of her chests but that would make her look like a child. " and stop calling me princess. "She demanded again but only got a soft laugh in returned.

After they had defeated the last of the monsters, Asuna understood Harriku's reluctance on letting other players enter hidden floors. It would be a death trap to anyone who would underestimate the monsters here would surely die. Though the EXP was high, it wasn't worth dying for in this game. Asuna was a little stunned when she had leveled up twice from the entire mob, a bit proud and happy that she was now stronger than before, but with the level the monsters were and fighting so many of them all at once, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

It had made her curious though. Even after clearing out the mobs with her, Harriku didn't even level up once. Which made her wonder just what level was the hunter and just how strong he was. There was no doubt that he was capable on surviving on his own within the hidden floors, now knowing that his **Extra Skill** was addedto his stats. Asuna couldn't help but wonder why this player would go so far as to find these floors and capture PKs. What made him do so. What pushed him to make him what he was today. So many questions unanswered. More so increasing to the list that many were unanswered.

Asuna let out a small yelp when she bumped into Harriku's back, not paying attention to what was in front of her because she was lingering in deep thoughts. About to quickly question on to why the tall male stop, instead she released a gasp in astonishment when Harriku moved to the side. Letting her see the reason why he finally came to a stop after their long walk.

A crystal frozen lake. Which glimmered with shades of blue ice coating over the calm water underneath. the late afternoon light shined down on the wide open area enchanting the beauty of the bed of frozen water even more prominent. The surrounding trees were painted white with untouched snow and stilled ice and only the sounds of the forest chorused around them. Crystallized flowers were frozen in eternal beauty standing and crowding the edges of the lake and trees.

And at that single moment, Asuna couldn't help but feel awestruck and speechless at what was in front of her. An untouched piece of nature that made everything seem so real and unreal at the same time. It feels like she was waking up for the first time in a long time. Her head snapping to Harriku when he spoke up soothingly and content.

"There are times when you have to be serious in life, especially in this false reality that we're in. And its great that you strive to get stronger. To fight your way to finally be free from this cursed cage. To free everyone from this horrible nightmare. "Emerald eyes focused on the scenery before him, looking all the world relaxed and peaceful. "But there's also times where you need to _breathe_. To stop what you're doing and pull yourself together. To have a little bit of life back look around you and truly see. This world may be a little different from reality, but not so much if you look at it and enjoy the little things once in a while." Asuna's eyes were wide when Harriku looked at her with a gentle smile. "Don't let yourself drown in this game princess. Breathe a little."

Asuna stood frozen in her place, not knowing what to feel with the words she was having difficulty swallowing. Though she had only known him for a day, she knew deep down that what Harriku said would effect her completely. She had her pride, her independence and most of all her resolution. But hearing the words coming from this man, she couldn't help but listen. She doesn't know why - no she DOES know why she would listen to these words he told her. The memory of the two of them fighting together flashed in her mind.

 ***** _"You have my back, I have yours. Deal?"_

 _*We'll make it through I promise. We'll do this together, Alright_?" *****

She trusts him.

Harriku knew he had gotten through that stubborn mind of the vice commander. It won't sink in right away that was for sure, but it was process in the making. Having enough of the cozy 'moment' Harriku turned and stretched his arms high. "We should probably head back if you have to make your report for this 'quest' to your guild master." He informed, shaking Asuna of her deep thoughts. Taking out a teleportation crystal from his inventory he paused. "But before we go back I need you to do something for me." He said seriously, startling Asuna with his serious expression.

"And what is that?" She asked warily.

"I need you to keep my skill a secret. Especially from your guild leader." When Asuna opened her mouth to protest, Harriku looked at her sternly and shook her head. "I can't have anyone know that I have an extra skill princess. Its too dangerous and it'll become more troublesome if people will start trying to recruit me into their guilds if they found out. They'll start demanding things from me when I don't owe them anything. But most of all I prefer staying out of crowds and parties."

Seeing the firm and unwavering stare Asuna narrowed her eyes in thought. Thinking on what Harriku was asking of her was a big risk. Her loyalties lie with her guild and her Commander, and keeping information from him would put her in questioning. But... He did save her twice already... though he still calls her 'princess' when she clearly told him multiple times to stop...

That's when something clicked in Asuna's head and a sly smirk started to grow on her lips. "Alright." She drawled agreeing, but looking all the more devious and sly as a fox. Which instantly had Harriku on guard. Now completely cautious on the sudden change of emotion from the vice commander, he knew she was up to something.

"G-good then-"

"I'll keep your secret Harriku-san" Asuna smirked confidently "With the condition of you joining the front lines"

This time Harriku scowled "I just said-"

Asuna was triumphantly gleeful when she rose her hand to cut off the older player, like he had done to her before. Feeling satisfaction in seeing him frown at her actions. "I'll keep your secret to myself, only if you join in fighting floor bosses with the Assault lines." She negotiated "You don't have to help clearing the floors. You only have to help us in defeating the last boss." Asuna narrowed her eyes in challenge toward Harriku "Deal?"

Harriku frowned heavily staring straight back at the vice commander. Seeing the solid stubbornness light in those brown eyes, he knew that she wouldn't back down or change her condition to keeping his secret. Begrudged and heavily reluctant the hunter released a loud sigh.

"Deal..." His shoulders slumping in defeat when Asuna gave a victorious smile, pleased that she won one over the hunter.

The hunter may tease her however he liked, but she won't back down until she gets one over him. And nothing felt more satisfying than doing just that.

* * *

"We had a run in with three different mobs at once, but we had managed to deal with it with only minor problems, sir." Asuna stood in attention as she gave her report on the quest.

"Were the monsters the similar to what Harriku had mentioned?" Heathcliff asked behind his linked hands. He same seat from before with his advisers on either side of him and a few guards behind.

Asuna nodded her gaze still faced forward. "Yes sir. We didn't run into any lone monsters during our quest, but the mobs we ran into were what Harriku-san had said. They ranged from levels 58 and 63"

"I see. Where is Harriku-san right now then?" Heathcliff question his vice commander, who stood alone in front of him. Seeing her sigh and scowl lightly he quirked a brow at her reaction.

"When we had returned to town he had mentioned that he was suppose to meet up with someone important in an hour. I had told him that he was to report in, but he then said that he doesn't belong to any guild no matter how strong they were in SAO." Asuna sighed quietly but remained standing in her straight posture.

"So you just let him leave?" Heathcliff frowned in disapproval but became curious when Asuna had a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

"In exchange of joining the Assault lines, to help fight floor bosses, he requested that no one who is at least 15 levels higher than the normal floor, to enter the hidden levels."

Heathcliff was a bit surprised but it had quickly turned into pleasure at what his vice commander had told him. "Well done Vice Commander Asuna." He phrased which earned a nod and smile. "I seem to noticed that you have gotten a new rapier too. May I inquire to where you received it?" He asked, even though his tone seem knowing.

"Harriku-san gave it to me when we were about to encounter the mobs sir." Asuna replied calmly which then earned a small hum and then nod from Heathcliff.

"I see. Well done on your mission Commander. You're dismissed." Heathcliff nodded with a kind smile.

Asuna bowed polietly to her leader and left the meeting room. Inwardly feeling relief when Heathcliff didn't question her for any more details, she released a quiet sigh. Harriku had sent a friend request and told her to call him is she needed him. Thinking back to two hours ago where Harriku stood by the teleportation gate.

 ***** _"You can message me if you want to team up, but don't be greedy on my company princess." Harriku smirked when Asuna glared at him again but was still accepting his friend request. "I still have other important things to do and special people to meet"_

 _Asuna scoffed and rolled her eyes "Really? And just who are these special people meet and what are these important things you supposedly have to do?" She let out a startled yelp when she felt a small flick to her forehead._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know princess." The teasing tone had Asuna twitch and before she could give in to the final urge to hit Harriku. The hunter laughed and jumped away with a wave and grin._

 _"See you later Asuna!" And like that the teleportation gate activated, taking him away._

 _Sure Asuna could just go after the cocky hunter and give him a piece of her mind, but then she saw her escorts from the KoB coming to pick her up. She could only sigh in irritation that Harriku managed to have the last laugh._ *****

The vice leader knew she would get the chance to kick Harriku for being a cocky bastard once she saw him again, but right now she was only curious on who this 'special' person he had to meet up with. Shrugging, she figured that she would find out eventually.

* * *

Harriku stretched to the sky and yawned tiredly gaining two curious looks from his companions.

"What did you do for the last two days to make you so exhausted Harriku?" Kirito asked with a worried frown, seeing how tired the hunter looked. Kuroma laid his head back down to go back sleep.

"Meh. Just dealing with a guild that were very insistent on helping them out in a quest." The hunter shrugged uncaring about it. He lazily opened up his menu and unequipped his scarf and sword, not bothering to move from his comfortable spot.

"What guild was it?" the black swordsman asked shifting from his spot to get a little more comfortable. The lake in front of them was soothing and the sunset was beautiful making the atmosphere peaceful

"The Knights of the Blood Oath" was sleepy reply from the hunter his eyes closed, so he didn't see the startled look coming from Kirito.

"Knights of the Blood?!" He exclaimed in shock looking down at Harriku in question but he was only met with the quiet snores of the sleeping 17 year old. "Harriku! Wake up! What do you mean you took in a quest for the KoB? Harriku!"

Kirito tried lightly shaking the male awake, but it was a futile attempt because Harriku just continued to sleep peacefully with his head resting on the swordsman's lap. Huffing, a bit put out that the older male was already sleeping deeply.

Oh? Why was the hunter using Kirito's lap as a pillow you ask?

Well, whenever Harriku ever wants to relax and just have a day in. He drags his favorite Black swordsman and takes him to his secret area on floor 50 and uses his lap as a comfy pillow. This was only the second time Harriku had used Kirito as his personal head comforter. The first time, Harriku had somehow manipula- I mean convince Kirito to lend his lap for a while, since the ground was too hard and now it looked like it would become a usual thing.

Though unsure at first Kirito's cheeks pinked a bit when he got the chance to see the relaxed sleeping face of the fierce hunter for the second time. Heart racing in his chest, Kirito could only sigh in fond exasperation towards the PK hunter. Leaning back against the large tree behind him and watch the sunset in the far distance. He was starting to enjoy these small moments with Harriku and he didn't know if he should be scared or excited for whats to come, no matter how unknown it was to him.

* * *

 **AN: Done~ Here you go beautiful readers the next chapter! You're welcome :) Sorry to those that were a bit sad about the last chapter since I basically went over episode 4 of SAO. It was more to let you guys know the time line of the story. So Kirito hadn't met up with any of the girls (except Silica) yet, only a few times with Asuna because she's part of the front lines, but they're not in good terms still. A while back I had finally received a hate review and I have to tell you guys. I couldn't help but feel like a true author, even though I laughed at how idiotic the review was. My warnings had clearly said that this was Yaoi and this was a Harry/Kirito fic, but this person cursed me to hell for not pairing Kirito with Asuna. HA! With all the messed up yaoi I read in my life, there BETTER be a freaking reservation for me down there. And accusing me for giving Harry the duel wield skill when its clear that he only used one sword(and daggers) when he captured the PKs. Sure he had two katana's equipped but that doesn't mean he has the duel wield skill *rolls eyes*And it's BITCH not bastard. Next time please get it right.**

 ***To the rest of you lovely readers, give me some ideas on what I should do with Kirito and Harry's love life. Your own special suggestions and ideas may fuel me into writing it in this story. :) I'm looking forward to what you guys come up with.**

 ***- Okay last thing. I actually usually prefer Harry as the bottom in a m/m relationship, trust me on that. (All those semes need to dominate the adorably cute ass that's on Harry Potter) But when I really looked at Kirito's face and figure... I instantly pictured a tall athletic British man with sharp emerald eyes having his way with the swordsman. Don't deny it. Kirito has that faint air of a uke around him. Don't deny it!**

 **Lol Anyway. Thank you amazing people who reviewed, favorite, and followed. ESPECIALLY the beautiful people who took the time to leave me a review. :) Love you guys. Let me know if you guys spot any mistakes okay? Favorite, Follow and reviewed on your way out!**

 **Ciao~**

 **ShizuBabe.**


	5. The Days Inbetween

The Days In between

 **Disclaimer: You guys should already know I don't own Harry Potter and SAO**

 **Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been neglecting you beautiful people but I hope this chapter makes it up! The interlude is mostly focused on the little moments and relaxing days that our characters have. Thank you beautiful people who followed, favorite, and reviewed~ You guys are awesome as always! An is on the bottom as usual. Hope you enjoy! This is Unbeta-ed soooooo... expect some mistakes.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _*Title*_**

* * *

 _ ***Glasses***_

The first time Kirito had ever seen Harriku wearing glasses had truthfully shocked him still. He had planned to visit the hunter for dinner after a long day of crunching on monster mobs on floor 56 and he had messaged him to let him know ahead of time. Like usual Harriku would reply back to invite him over, having on preparing the food for them to eat.

Harriku's house was located on floor 54 near a large lake that had a large elder tree sitting at the edge. It was an Ideal place to relax on a sunny day or take a nap under the shade whenever the time suits either player. Kirito's own home was located on floor 50 where it was a bit more dangerous on where its located, but it was perfect for solitude and quietness. Though the beater has been finding himself wandering to the home of the hunter nowadays.

Going over to Harriku's home wasn't as awkward as he had felt after the first time he went over to visit. The first night he came over, Harriku had a grinned in entertainment entire time Kirito sat nervous and stiff in his home. After a good solid hour Harriku couldn't hold it in any longer and had burst out laughing from watching a shy beater squirm in his seat across the table, earning a glare in return. Kirito didn't find it funny at all, stubbornly ignoring how his heart raced at the sound of the hunter's laugh. Harriku just found it secretly cute, that faint blush on Kirito's face always drew his attention like bees to honey. After reassuring the swordsman that he wouldn't bite - which earned him a halfhearted glare and punch on the arm - Kirito had started to relax.

Harriku was obviously pleased with that fact that Kirito had become comfortable with him. It was so very fascinating to the both of them to learn something new about the other. Kirito loved spicy food. Harriku had a major sweet tooth. Kirito was a nerd when finding rare items. Harriku finds pleasure in seeing Kirito lighting up when he gives him a rare item. They both observed and secretly stored their information of the other and with that they were growing closer.

Kirito has seen what Harriku usually dressed like when he's relaxed and in his comfort zone. Always with a loose dress shirt with either a white or black slacks. Hair in a loose ponytail and no scarf hiding his playful smirk. Sure he knew that, but what he didn't know was that the hunter wore glasses once in a while. So it was a total and complete surprise when he stepped inside the kitchen door and spotted Harriku equipped with slimmed framed reading glasses.

Harriku quirked a brow when he Kirito didn't answer his question on what he wanted to eat for dinner. Looking closely the beaters mouth slightly open and eyes were wide with, what looked like... Shock? Harriku became confused and tilted his head to the side. Quickly thinking up different reasons why Kirito looked so stunned, it finally clicked when he remembered that he was wearing glasses.

A small twitch of his lips showed his amusement before it quickly vanished and a frown of confusion was replaced.

"Kirito?" Harriku furrowed his brows and walked over to the younger teen. "Are you alright there Kirito? What's wrong?" Placing a gentle hand on the smaller male's shoulder, Harriku was chuckling inwardly when he felt Kirito jump at his touch.

"Nothing!" He replied too quickly before coughing to clear his throat "Sorry. I was a bit lost in thought!" Kirito stumbled with a smile waving his hands dismissively which earned a frown and then a slow nod.

When Harriku repeated his question Kirito had quickly answered with a faint blush. As the hunter went to work with dinner Kirito sat by the counter to observe Harriku doing his magic. But his time instead of watching the food be prepared, his eyes were drawn towards the sight of framed emerald eyes. It was strange to Kirito and so very interesting to see the usual intense green of Harriku's eyes look a tad darker and deeper with those glasses on him. Instead of dimming the beautiful color it had enchanted it into a darker green that... seems to... draw in...

Kirito jumped in his seat when he snapped out of his stupor. Blushing heatedly when he had caught himself from staring at Harriku so closely. Peaking up to see If Harriku had noticed, he released a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that the hunter was focused on his cooking, humming quietly to himself.

When he saw that Harriku wasn't paying attention to him. Kirito buried his face in his arms and inwardly groaned with mortification at what he was doing. Not seeing the sly smirk aimed at him from Harriku.

Soon dinner was done and set on the table the two males chatted over little things about what they did while they weren't together. The whole time during dinner though, Kirito's eyes were more focused on Harriku's eyes. Darting away when he felt like he would drown in those green depths he would distract himself by either coughing and looking away. Or ducking his head to his plate hand shove a spoonful of delicious food in his mouth. All those times the beaters kept missing Harriku's pleased smirk and darkened eyes watching that little pink flush on his cheeks.

After dinner and now relaxed in the living room, Kirito finally pulled out enough courage to ask Harriku why he had glasses on.

"I use to wear glasses in the real world when I was younger. I switched to wearing contacts when I was 13. My pseudo father pointed out that It would be less trouble to manage if I just wore contacts, but once in a while I like wearing glasses." Harriku pushed the rim of his glasses up higher and secretly smiled at Kirito who had a faint blush.

"Does it have any extra stats that will improve anything?" Kirito asked which received a negative shake for a reply.

"Nah. The only thing it improves is a players style of fashion I guess" Harriku shrugged, but then stilled when he scrunched his brows. Sharp eyes focused on the individual in across; examining Kirito closely which had him squirm in his seat.

"What?" Kirito finally questioned after two minutes of being under that intense gaze. Those emerald eyes had something flutter inside him, and Kirito just didn't now what to do if they kept staring at him..

"Want to try wearing them?" Harriku finally asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Bemused at the sudden question Kirito didn't have the chance to answer the question when Harriku stood up and walked over to him. Taking off his glasses and handing it over to the beater, Kirito hesitantly took it and clumsily put it on. When he did he looked up to see Harriku frown a little giving a quiet hum of observation.

"Well?" Kirito asked with his own small frown, for some reason a bit worried on what the older male might think.

Kirito released a small yelp of surprise when Harriku reached over towards his face. Shutting his eyes tightly he released an unnoticeable shiver when he felt long fingers caress his ears. Feeling he older male adjust the rims and then pulling away Kirito finally looked up to Harriku with wide eyes. There was a still moment between them before Harriku released a few sudden coughs, covering his lower face with his left hand and turned his head to look away.

"Harriku? Whats wrong?" Kirito asked, startled on the hunters sudden coughs and reached out to touch the older mans elbow.

Taking a chance Harriku glanced back to look at the beater just to reassure him that he was alright. But when he did he instantly regretted it when he was once again faced with the unexpectedly cute face of the glasses wearing swordsman leaning in so close.

Cursing inwardly Harriku didn't expect that Kirito would look so good with his glasses. He knew it would look cute but he didn't think it would look _THIS_ cute.

 _'Shit, This... is danger_ ous' Harriku saw the clear worry aimed at him from the smaller male. Staring at those eyes he felt a shiver of heat run through his spine and immediately Harriku turned his head to look away.

"Harriku?"

Coughing one more time Harriku gathered his wits and turned to pluck off the accessory from the confused beater. "I'm okay Kirito." He reassured smiling.

"Really?" Kirito looked at him with bemusement, but inwardly shook his thoughts clear when Harriku readjusted his now re-equipped glasses. "How did I look?" He asked curiously only to see the taller male freeze before smiling charmingly.

"It doesn't suit you Kirito" He said bluntly which earned a sweatdrop from the swordsman. "So don't wear any glasses in front of anyone but me okay?"

Kirito was confused "If they don't look good on me why would I wear them at all? Harriku?"

Harriku just smiled charmingly at the confused beater not answering the question. All the while vowing silently to never let anyone knowing just how good Kirito looked wearing glasses.

Skillfully directing the conversation to a different topic -one that would easily distract Kirito from what just happened- Harriku continued on the night spending time with Kirito until it was time for him to go. Unfortunately (Or fortunately) thinking about the beater wearing his glasses the entire time and therefore making him stare at said beater. Which in turn had Kirito both flustered at the intense gaze and bemused onto why Harriku was staring at him so closely.

In the end both players swore that glasses were too much trouble to handle when the other wore them.

* * *

 ** _*My Kits*_**

It wasn't a strange occurrence to Harriku when he had come across Kuroma sleeping with three little children snuggled atop the large fox.

Harriku had left Kuroma on his own to go to the newest town to buy a few supplies and needed essentials for another trip to the hidden floors. When he came back from the small trip it was annoyingly no surprise to him that the large fox had found a few strays. Frowning a little at the sleeping beast Harriku turned his gaze towards the little ones that were wrapped up with five large tails.

It had posed a cute picture of the three innocents cuddling with a threatening and dangerous animal, but Harriku was more worried of the fact that there actually might be someone else _looking_ for the kids. The hunter sighed in exasperation at the bad habit that Kuroma has whenever the man decides to leave his partner alone too long and without anything to do. Finding little pets and strays to keep.

Thinking back to the time the fox had carried home a small nest of birds that ended up actually being Gryffin chicks. Or that other time the kitsune found a baby volco dragon and had led it back to their camping area, forcing Harriku to deal with an enraged volcanic armored Dragon mother when they had 'stolen' her hatchling. Then there was that other time the fox had actually brought back Pina to their home and Harriku had to quickly message a frantic Silica and endure the teary eyed scolding from the small angry girl. Who by the way has a scary dark side if it has to deal with her best friend and close companion being kidnapped from her side. Then there was another situation where-

Well, you get the point.

There had been many times Harriku was left to solve, deal, and/or clean up after Kuroma. All because of his kitsune's bad habit and this time the hunter was sure this will be no different. The fox was strangely parental to little ones, and even sometimes towards Harriku himself.

Deciding that it would be better to just find someone who would be in a panicked state looking for three missing little children. Harriku released a long sigh and headed back to town, knowing at least that Kuroma would keep the three children safe from any danger that approaches them.

~0~

Not long after Harriku had left, Kuroma stirred awake. Blinking sleep away and releasing a whining yawn the fox's ears twitch at the sound of soft breathing.

Remembering about the three little kits he had found Kuroma turned his head to lift up his large tails slowly. Growling in pleasure at the sight of his new kits the fox lightly nudged one to wake. Seeing that his little nudges were waking the child Kuroma pulled back to wait, cooing when sleepy eyes were rubbed by a small fist. Then widening with awe when the big orbs locked onto golden ones.

Quickly the child turned to wake the other two beside him. "Mari! Ren! Wake up wake up!"

"Kai? What? What happened?" The girl beside him mumbled sleepily rubbing sitting up to rub the sleep from her eyes. When she lowered her hand she intantly came across something soft and fluffy. Opening her eyes she gasped with equal surprise and amazement "Fluffy ninetales?" She whispered to Kai who nodded happily. Both children giggled with joy when Kuroma tickled them with his tails.

"Ren, Ren! Wake up!" The two kids shook their friend awake. Both giggling when the boy jolted up with mumbles of "Wha-? Wass' goin on?"

"The Kitsune Ren! It wasn't a dream!" Kai started excitedly patting the large tail in front of them.

"The black fox really did save us from the monsters!" Mari exclaimed happily, laughing in delight when a cold wet nose nudged her cheek.

"Wha-? Really?!" Ren opened his eyes fully, gasping with surprise that Mari and Kai were right. The large Kitsune growled with soft pleasure, before nudging each of them to stand up fully. When they complied there was three simultaneous growls coming from the children, causing them to all blush with little embarrassment.

Kuroma tilted his head with confusion at the sounds before recognizing the sound of hunger coming from the kits bodies. Signaling the hungry children to follow, Kuroma walked down a path where the strongest scent came from.

Coming to a clearing Kuroma released a small noise of success when the four saw a large purple fruit tree. Trotting up to the giant tree with the children following behind curiously. Kuroma lashed out his large tails onto the trunk, startling the three behind him.

When nothing happened Ren, Mari, and Kaito were confused until multiple purple fruit fell from the tree branches. Each hesitantly picking up their own purple fruit, they looked up at the observing fox. Seeing Kuroma nudging them insistently to eat they each took a slow hesitant bite of their own fruit.

It was unsurprising to Kuro when he saw that the three little kits brightened at the taste. The fox felt proud of himself and nudged more fruit towards Ren, Mari and Kaito earning bright smiles filling tummies.

Once done and satisfied with their meal the three children began a game of tag in the area. Kuroma was content with just laying in the shade of the tree and keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

A few hours of playing and peaceful times, Kuroma heard the sound of footsteps approaching their direction from the forest. Letting a soft growl and quickly gathering the three tiring children to the base of the large tree Kuroma stood in front of them on guard.

It wasn't long until two large green armored players appeared in the clearing. Both had aggressive looking faces, wielding two-handed swords on their backs and were slowly starting to come closer.

Releasing a loud growl of warning Kuroma tensed with energy making the players came to a halt.

Smelling the worry coming from behind him, Kuroma glanced back and gently brushed his tails on the children's chests to reassure them that they were safe. He wasn't planning on letting them get hurt on his watch.

Kuroma bristled with anger when he saw both males take a step closer. His growls growing in volume when the players focused their gaze to the children behind him. Ready to lunge and attack at the unknown threat the kitsune was surprised when he was attacked instead.

By three little children who jumped on him in a loud cry of "No!". Unbalanced by the unexpected weight Kuroma wobbled on his feet before falling onto his side. Letting out a bark of surprise, Kuroma looked at the three with confusion when he saw worried frowns on their faces.

Snapping his head at the sound of footsteps coming closer, Kuro was prepared to growl again, but halted his threat at the sight of an amused Harriku standing in front of the two males. The three little children scrambled off the large fox and quickly brightened with happiness at the sight of the two tall males. Running to them with big hugs and cries of "Oniichan!" and "Niichan!"

It was then that it came to realization that the worried faces weren't meant for him but for the two tall men not far from them. "Their brothers were looking for them all day when they lost sight of them in town. I figured that you found them near the forest entrance since I know you wouldn't wander in town." Harriku explained when he walked over to clear the fox's obvious confusion even as he stood up. "The three little ones must have gotten lost and had ended up in the field entrance somehow. Luckily you found them first before any monsters did." The hunter smiled down at his partner.

"Thank you so much Harriku-san!" One of the older males thanked with a grateful smile "We were so worried we thought we lost our sister and brothers to this game"

Harriku nodded in understanding "Its no problem. I knew Kuroma would watch over them safely when I left to go looking for someone who was in a panicked state of distress. Luckily I found you guys before it became dark. Plus, I promised that they would be alright in my partners care."

The older brothers smiled gratefully and bowed towards Kuroma who was now a little bit sulking at the fact that he was losing his new kits. Head down and ears droop the five siblings looked at each other in surprise at how the tamed beast acted, all slowly smiling with mirth and understanding.

Ren, Mari, and Kai looked up to their older brothers and when they received nods of acceptance. They all ran up to Kuroma to deliver a piled up hug.

"Thank you for today Mr. Fox!" Ren said as he buried his face in the soft black fur.

"Thank you for saving us too!" Kaito thanked, squeezing the large neck as best as he could.

"Please don't forget about us!" Mari asked, her face also buried in Kuroma's neck, her voice wobbly with obvious emotion.

Kuroma, who was silent when, looked down at the three tightly hugging children and bent his head to nuzzle each of them. Silently promising them that they would meet again.

Watching the five leave with happy farewells Harriku turned to see that Kuroma was back to sulking by the large fruit tree. Rolling his eyes fondly at the sight of a curled up pouting fox he walked to his partner and sat beside him.

"Don't sulk Kuro." Harriku chided with a smile, reaching out to scratch the fox's ear and chuckling softly at the audible purr. "I already promised to let you play with them when you have free time." he said as he stroked Kuroma's mane. Sighing softly when he only received a whine in return. Shaking his head with a exasperated smile Harriku adjusted himself from his position beside his partner and laid himself down against Kuroma's body.

"If you're planning on pouting for now then let me use you as my pillow." Harriku declared, nestling himself on his friends side, easily ignoring the half-hearted growl coming from the large fox. Closing his eyes to take a nap, a long relaxed sigh escaped Harriku's lips. "Aren't you at least glad that you'll get to see Ren, Kaito, and Mari the next time I go to buy supplies for us?" Harriku murmured to the fox, smiling with amusement when he felt the fox huff out a loud breath. Peaking one eye open when he felt the fond thankful nudge from his large companion the hunter replied, "Your welcome." to the unspoken words of thanks from Kuroma.

Closing his eyes once more to finally take a well deserved nap Harriku started to drift off to slumber. Trusting his long time partner to watch over them until he woke up for their next journey to the hidden floors.

Kuroma nuzzled the soft hair of his older kit gently and laid awake to watch over him while he slept. Today was a good day for the fox after all. Finding new little ones to take care of in the beginning of the day and at the end it came down to having his true kit by his side like always. After all he was bigger and now more older than the hunter, so it was obvious that Harriku was his kit and not the other way around.

Not that Harriku knew that...

* * *

 _ ***Half Asleep***_

"Harriku?" Kirito wandered inside the home of the hunter after receiving an invitation for dinner. After finishing a few quests in the afternoon Kirito decided to head straight over a bit earlier than planned.

Walking in, Kirito was only greeted with silence. No sign or sight of either Harriku or even Kuroma. Checking the Kitchen, Living room, backyard and finally the guestroom, Kirito guessed that Harriku was in his own bedroom.

Not wanting to intrude on the hunter, but also wanting to see what Harriku's room looked like. Kirito gave into his curiosity and reached to grab the door knob a The two shared and slowly turned it to quietly open the door. It was unusually dark inside the room, but Kirito quickly guessed that it was due to the window curtains that blocked out any light from outside. Scanning the room there was a large jeweled chest, a long desk beside it. A comfortable looking love seat in the corner of the room, with what looked like a small bed (For Kuroma) beside it and on the opposite side of the room was a door that probably led to the bathroom. What stood out of the room though, was the large king sized bed with a figure sleeping under the covers of the blanket.

Finding Harriku at last Kirito looked around to see if Kuroma was around. Seeing that the large fox wasn't present the beater guessed that the kitsune was probably running around and exploring the backyard forest. Opening the door a bit wider the daylight from the hallway gave Kirito a better lighting to the room. Curiosity ate his insides as he wondered if Harriku was truly asleep. Cautiously walking towards the sleeping figure, he froze when he heard a soft mumble from the covered lump.

Tilting his head he stepped closer to the bed to hear another murmur from Harriku. Thinking that the hunter was waking Kirito leaned forward to reach out and shake the waking figure, but before he could do that his wrist was suddenly taken in a strong grip. Kirito released a startled yelp when he was roughly tugged under the covers by a half-asleep hunter. Tucked close to the obviously shirtless muscled figure while strong arms slid to wrap around the stunned beater's waist in a tight embrace. A shiver ran down Kirito's spine when he felt Harriku nuzzle the back of his neck like a large content cat. Biting his lip to hold in a gasp as soft lips accidentally pressed on his smooth skin.

 _Danger! DANGER!_ Kirito screamed inside his mind, noticing that he was trapped in a very dangerous place. He was frozen stiff in Harriku's arms and was afraid what will happen if he moved at all. But a small thought slipped in his mind when he had calmed down a little, realizing that his friend was still asleep. If he stayed in his position until the hunter woke up... Kirito blushed bright red at the thought of Harriku's sly smirk and teasing eyes. The Hunter won't let Kirito live it down if he was caught.

Realizing that it wouldn't be a good idea to stay where he was, Kirito started to squirm and wiggle the arms loose, hoping that his plan to get free would work.

Unfortunately it only did the opposite of what he wanted. Receiving Harriku's arms to pull him flush against his chest and a hot breath brushing up against his ear from behind.

Gritting his teeth to hold in another shiver, Kirito went back to work on his goal on being free. This time using his arms to try and pry off the steel grip, groaning inwardly with frustration and confusion onto why Harriku would be so strong in his _sleep_ of all times. Releasing a big huff Kirito slumped in the hunters arms after 30 minutes of unsuccessful escape attempts. Knowing that he couldn't leave without waking Harriku up Kirito tilted his head back to look at his capture whispering a quiet "Harriku?"

When Kirito didn't receive a response he tried waking the hunter again, this time using his hand to grab onto the strong arms and shake them as best as he could in his position "Harriku wake up... Harriku?" The beater frowned when he didn't get any results and wiggled in the iron grip until he was chest to chest to Harriku. His hands managing to somehow splay across the broad chiseled chest of the older sleeping teen. The peaceful relaxed face of the hunter was a no surprise to Kirito since he'd seen it before. But what really had his complete attention was that Harriku's face was _too_ _close_!

Kirito blushed heatedly and froze when he realized that he screwed himself even more in his already trapped situation.

His heart raced and his cheeks burned at how close he was held to Harriku. The problem had now dropped into a nuclear zone that had the swordsman dizzy nervousness and something else that he was still unsure about.

Harriku was too close! So close in face that Kirito noticed the sharp smooth angles and features of the hunter more clearly, even if the room was dimmed with only the hallway light.

Kirito stiffened at the unfinished thought. Rapidly shaking his head to clear his mind as best as he could Kirito grabbed his whatever resolve and spoke up once more in his attempt to wake up the older raven. "Harriku. Wake up Harriku... Come on, please?" Lightly patting the hunters chest in another attempt to help wake him Kirito released a sigh of relief when he felt Harriku stir.

Slowly Harriku opened his dark green eyes with confusion on what disturbed him. Still half-asleep Harriku was about to close his eyes again, when a sweet apple cinnamon scent drifted under the his nose awaking something dark inside of him that stirred with heat. His favorite scent that reminded him of his favorite person. Thinking that he was still dreaming Harriku looked down to see that what he craved to devour was indeed in his arms. With that fact that this _was_ a dream to him, Harriku was eager to have a taste of the meal in front of him.

Kirito smiled at the sight of his friend now awake "Harriku! You're finally awake I-" Kirito started but instantly fell silent when he noticed something strange in the air around them.

Harriku was staring straight at him with half-lidded eyes that held a dark gleam, causing Kirito to have an unwilling shiver run down his spine. A smirk grew on the hunters lips and it had Kirito's heart race and face burn.

"It seems..." Harriku started, his voice husky from sleep and eyes darkening at the sight of wide frightened ones staring up at him "That dinner wandered into my den..." the hunter's voice was like melted chocolate when he spoke. Grabbing and containing Kirito's complete attention while slowly turning them until Harriku was looming over him.

"H-Harriku?" Kirito looked panicked with his eyes wide and cheeked lightly flushed. Harriku couldn't think of a more delicious sight.

Pleased that he had his prey, Harriku leaned down to nuzzle the soft neck that was in front of him. Drawing a cute little whimper as Kirito unknowingly turned away, baring even more of his throat to the predator above him. "Tell me... Curious little lamb." The hunter purred as he took in the scent that was Kirito and placing a soft kiss beneath his ear. Smirking at the shiver it earned him he pulled away to look straight into Kirito's eyes. "Shall I devour you now?"

Kirito couldn't reply at the sight and situation he was facing, his mind short circuited at the question he was asked but quickly spiraled into controlled panic. Harriku was going to eat him. The beater was sure of it, from the obvious way Harriku was looking at him. He was trapped and had nowhere to go with the hunters arms now caging him. His heart felt like it wanted to leap out of his chest and when he saw Harriku smirked seductively his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He taken out of his jumbled thoughts when he felt Harriku shift closer. Quickly answering the hunter "H-Harriku..." Kirito squeaked, jumping a bit when Harriku chuckled darkly into his ear.

"Don't be afraid Kirito-kun" The hunter cooed softly as he leaned even closer to Kirito. Now so close that their warm breaths could be felt on each others lips. "I'll devour you gently..."

So close now the hunter was finally about to have a taste-

"No-!" Kirito let out a panicked cry of nerves and instinctively lashed out, releasing a strong uppercut that threw Harriku off the bed and knocking the male out cold from the strike.

His eyes screwed shut and his hand still raised up from the strike, Kirito slowly peeked open his eyes and timidly looked over the bed. Cautious but also worried about the hunter Kirito moved to look down at the unconscious male.

Harriku, now fully unconscious, was flopped on his back now sported a visible red mark on his jaw and his health bar was close to being near the orange area. Proof enough for Kirito to see that he had accidentally used quite a bit his power in his punch. The beater squirmed at the sight of his friend laying on the floor, feeling conflicted on what he should feel. On one hand he felt worried, that he had actually hurt the hunter pretty badly and was wondering if he should wake him to check if he was really alright. On the other hand, Kirito felt relieved that Harriku was out cold, because Kirito wasn't really sure if Harriku would remember what happened before Kirito punched him, or even how to react if Harriku DID remember.

Biting his lip in thought Kirito finally came to a decision to heal the hunter before leaving the house for a little while. Well... Leave until Harriku would message him for dinner.

Nodding to himself at his plan, Kirito took out a Healing crystal and quietly activated it on Harriku's injury. Once satisfied that the hunter was fully healed the beater sneakily crawled off the bed and tipped toed our of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Letting loose a long sigh of relief Kirito pressed his hand on his chest to calm his still racing heartbeat. Closing his eyes when he finally relaxed an unexpected flash of Harriku's dark half-lidded eyes and seductive smirk came to mind. Snapping his eyes wide open Kirito flushed deep red at the memory of a half asleep hunter. The swordsman quickly walked away from Harriku's room and dashing out the door of the house, hoping and inwardly praying that Harriku didn't remember what happened when he woke up.

If he did then Kirito wouldn't know if he could look Harriku in the eyes without burning up with embarrassment.

For now though, Kirito was determined to kill some monsters to help him get his mind off the image of a half-naked beast that had threatened to eat him.

~0~

Fortunately, when Kirito had returned to Harriku's home, the hunter had no recollection on what had happened between them in the bedroom.

Harriku acted normally while preparing dinner for the both of them and while his back was faced towards Kirito. The Beater took the time to really observe the older male to see if he was faking it or if he really didn't remember.

Seeing that Harriku had really DID forget Kirito released a silent sigh of relief.

"Kirito?"

Looking up at Harriku's call, Kirito locked onto emerald green eyes and had instantly felt heat creeping on his ears and cheeks.

Dark forest green eyes. A deep husky voice and the whisper of promise on being devoured slowly. Lips coming closer-

"Kirito? Are you alright?" Harriku stared at the younger teen with slight worry.

Snapping out of his dangerous thoughts and seeing the obvious worry aimed towards him, Kirito quickly reassured the older male that he was alright. Nodding his head again when Harriku asked if he was really okay.

When Harriku was placated and back to doing what he was doing, Kirito tried to calm his -once again- racing heart down.

One thing that struck through Kirito's mind, was the realization that it would atually be a while before he could look at Harriku in the eyes. Not really mattering if the hunter remembered or not.

The memory of a half-asleep hunter is something Kirito's not ready to face just yet.

* * *

 **AN: There you guys go! A little bit of sweetness between Harriku and Kirito, adding with a fluffy moment with Kuroma. Sorry I've been gone for a while *sighs* I got lost on the road of life... well more like getting side tracked when working on my stories. The plus side of me being gone is that I'm halfway done with my God of war/Harry Potter crossover, typed out the summaries of a Percy Jackson/Harry potter crossover three-shot (Featuring the Big Three and Harry), and started forming an idea of a Kuroshitsuji/Harry Potter crossover *grins* I started a bit on chapter 4 of E &G fixer but I'm mostly aiming my focus on finishing the God of war crossover first (Smut needs to be perfected you know).**

 **I hope you guys aren't disappointed that this chapter didn't focus on the main main story. I had mini ideas that I wanted to put in this story so I decided to do that in this interlude chapter. Next chapter will continue on the main story, so don't worry.**

 **Anyway. Thank you to all you beautiful people who followed, favorite, and reviewed~! You guys are amazing and I thank you for sticking with me :) Let me know if you guys spot any misspelled words or mistakes in the chapter please! Thanks!**

 **Follow, Favorite and review on your way out Beautiful people~!**

 **Ciao**

 **ShizuBabe**


End file.
